Black and Gold
by Ballerama Beauty
Summary: After making a grave mistake at a party, Kida is forced to play a twisted game with Izaya to keep from being blackmailed by him. Kida falls into depression & has a hard time keeping it from Mikado and is burdened with guilt & regret. Every day is a struggle as he fights for his freedom and tries to beat Izaya at his own game, not knowing that Izaya has a secret of his own. Iza/Kida
1. Chapter 1

**Black & Gold**

Chapter 1

**_Black_**

"Hey Mikado!" Kida said throwing an arm around his unsuspecting friend.

"Ah~ Oh, hey Masaomi!" Mikado smiled at his friend.

"So guess what?" Kida said smiling.

"What?" Mikado asked curiously.

"I found out that Kadota and his gang are going to have a party tonight! Isn't that exciting?" Kida gleamed.

"Oh wow really? That sounds cool!" Mikado smiled agreeing with his friend.

Kida twirled in front of his friend and smiled. "I'm glad you think so Mikado, because..." he then pointed at his friend in excitement. "You, Anri and I are going tonight!"

Mikado scratched his head nervously. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, are we even invited?" He questioned.

"Of course we are! I mean, we're friends with them and they didn't exactly invite us directly, but I overheard them talking about it and...well, that's good enough of an invite for me! So get your party pants ready!" Kida explained.

"Um, okay. If you say so Masaomi. But, I've never been to a real party before." Mikado said nervously.

Kida smiled and put his arm back around the boy as they started walking out of the school. "Oh Mikado, so young! So naive! Don't fret my inexperienced friend. I'll show you the ropes. Because I happen to be an expert." Kida winked at Mikado.

"Really? Okay, well as long as you and Anri will be there then I guess it will be okay." Mikado said.

"Don't worry Mikado it will be awesome night. Now where's my boobie~licious Anri? Kida asked turning around only to see Anri running up to them. "Ah, there she is!"

Anri ran up to the two boys and sighed. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"Don't worry about it Anri and hey, I have some good news! You, Mikado and I are going to Kadota's party tonight!" Kida told her.

"Really? Um, okay. Sounds fun." Anri responded looking at Mikado.

Mikado smiled at her. "It's okay Anri! As long as we're together, it will be fun." He encouraged.

"Okay." Anri smiled.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest?" Kida said throwing his arms around the two. "Well! Let's hurry home shall we? We need time to prepare ourselves! I say we meet up at Anri's place and then leave from there, sound good?" He asked.

Mikado nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good!"

"Great! I'm so excited!" Kida exclaimed.

"Um, Masaomi you think there's going to alcohol there?" Mikado asked.

"Of course! C'mon Mikado, you know better!" Kida smiled slyly at him.

Mikado blushed. "It's just that, I've never drank alcohol before."

Anri nodded. "Yea, me neither."

Kida laughed. "You guys are too cute! Believe me, it's going to be a blast and I'll show you guys how to handle your drinks. Though, I would like to see you guys drunk."

"Masaomi, don't say that!" Mikado exclaimed.

"What? Is it wrong to want to know what what my two best friends are like when they're drunk?" Kida asked. "Besides, I'll be drinking to so it will be even more fun!"

"Whatever you say, Kida." Mikado said.

"Tonight is definitely going to be our night." Kida said.

After walking for a bit, the trio split up, only to reunite a few hours later. Kida made his way into his apartment and threw his school bag on the floor. Immediately he began rummaging through his closet. "What to wear, what to wear?" He thought aloud as he began throwing clothes out his closet. "Hm, I wonder what Mikado and Anri are going to wear...do they even know what to wear?" With that said, his cell phone began ringing.

_"Hello? Masaomi Kida speaking your personal love guru!" Kida answered._

_"Masaomi! What do I wear?" Mikado asked._

_"Mikado, I was hoping you would call!" Kida smiled._

_"I don't really have any party clothes." Mikado replied._

_"Well, I'm sure you have something in your closet." Kida told him._

_"What should I look for exactly?" Mikado asked._

_"Something totally cool, so you can impress Anri." Kida said grinning._

_"Masaomi!" Mikado exclaimed turning red._

_Kida laughed, he could imagine a huge blush on his friends face._

_"I'm just trying to help you out man!" Kida smiled._

_"Sure, Masaomi." Mikado sighed._

_"Look dude, if you don't feel like dressing up you can totally go casual." Kida replied._

_"Really?" Mikado perked up._

_"Totally! I just want you to have a good time." Kida told him._

_"O-okay! What are you wearing tonight Masaomi?" Mikado asked._

_"Can't say. It's a surprise!" Kida said glancing down and at all the clothes thrown on his floor._

_"Really? Okay. Well, I'll put something together. Thanks Masaomi." Mikado said._

_"No problem bro. Though, I do think it would be best if you just came naked." Kida said slyly._

_"What? Masaomi!" Mikado exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"_

_"To let the world know what you're packin' Mikado! Especially Anri." Kida laughed._

_"That's it Masaomi, I'm hanging up." Mikado replied._

_"Okay, Mikado! I'll see you later! Hey, just wondering am I the only one hoping Anri wears something totally revealing and sexy?" Kida asked._

_"Huh? What? Masaomi! You shouldn't wonder those things! Don't even think about it!" Mikado exclaimed blushing._

_"Hahaha, Okay Mikado, I won't think about it, but I know you will. See ya!" Kida said hanging up before giving his friend time to reply._

He knew all about his friend's obvious crush on Anri and he thought the two would make a great couple. Only if Mikado had the guts to actually ask the girl out, but he knew his friend was to shy. Actually, Kida was hoping that Mikado would be able to tell Anri tonight about how he felt. Maybe with the help of a little liquid courage, who knows, maybe they would even hook up. Kida could only hope.

He turned back to the pile of clothes on the floor. /_Just what kind of impression am I going for tonight?/_ He thought. /_I definitely want to wear something that says, 'Hey everyone! The life of the party has arrived!' Oh yeah, I'm partying hard tonight./_ He began rummaging through the mess on his floor and pulled out a yellow with two black arrows going up and down.

"Huh, this shirt looks like it will do! Now what to go with this baby!" He said running to his drawers and pulling out a pair of black pants. "Hm, these would good." He then looked back down to see a pair of black shorts sitting in his drawer. "Hm.." He said grabbing them with his other hand. "Pants or shorts? Think Masaomi what will get you more attention.." Kida laughed throwing his pants back in his drawer.

"Shorts it is!" He said going to his closet and pulling out a black leather jacket to go with attire.

"Perfect!" He smiled and as he ran to look under his bed wear he spotted these tall black boots he had. "How or why I own these, I don't even know, but I'm gonna look so smokin'!" Kida smiled as he began changing into his outfit.

He was just about done changing as he grabbed his studded belt and put it on, Kida ran in front of the mirror and stared at himself totally satisfied. "Haha, this is great! I look like a freakin' rockstar. Oh yeah, look out everyone Masaomi Kida is on his way!" He exclaimed grabbing his cell phone and running out of his apartment and headed to Anri's.

Mikado and Anri stood outside of her apartment waiting for Kida to get there. Mikado couldn't help but stare at Anri, she was wearing a cute pink dress and a tiny black sweater and even if it was a simple outfit, he thought she looked amazing.

"Um, you look good Mikado." Anri said smiling at him.

"R-really? You think so? Oh wow thanks Anri." Mikado said blushing a bright red. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black jacket and some jeans. "You look pretty good too Anri, I-I mean you always do!" He exclaimed.

Anri blushed. "Thanks Mikado." The two stood there smiling at each other until Kida showed up.

"Hey YO! What's up homies? Oh wow, Anri you look pretty sexy if I do say so myself." Kida said winking at her as the two of them stared at their blonde friend in shock. "Hey Mikado, you're lookin' sharp! I'm totally impressed." He said smiling at his friend.

"M-Masaomi, you look...like a rockstar!" Mikado said as he stared at his friend.

Kida laughed and did a twirl. "Haha, you think so? Thanks man!"

"Yeah, Masaomi you like nice." Anri stared. "I never expected you to wear something like this."

"Well, I am full of surprises!" Kida winked. "Enough about me you two, you're gonna make me blush. C'mon lets head to the party!" He exclaimed.

"Okay!" Anri and Mikado nodded as they walked next to Kida.

The trio chatted happily down the streets of Ikebukuro as they made their way to Kadota's place. As they approached they saw a lot of people outside the house and entering inside. Kida smiled witch excitement. "This is going to be so much fun you guys!"

"Yeah, there looks like there's a lot of people here already." Anri said.

"So, what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Kida said grabbing the two by the hand and dragging them towards the house. They pushed past the crowd at the front door and made there way inside.

"Woah." Mikado said.

As they expected the house was packed, the music was loud and people were everywhere dancing, hooking up and mingling with each other.

"Now this is a party!" Kida said. "C'mon let's see if there's anyone here that we know!" He said dragging his friends into the living room. In a corner they spotted Walker and Erika talking with a group of people about manga non the less. The trio made their way quickly over to them.

"Hey Walker! Erika! What's up?" Kida said greeting the two as Anri and Mikado waved timidly.

Walker looked at the trio and smiled. "Hey, hey you guys! I didn't know you guys were coming!" He said smiling.

"That's because we didn't invite them Walker! They're a trio of high school kids trying to crash the party! The rebel types." Erika said with her arm on Walker's shoulder. "I'm glad you guys are here! Just don't get into too much trouble okay!" She said smiling.

"Don't worry we won't! Hey, where's Kadota at?" Kida asked.

"Oh, he's hanging out in the kitchen mixing some drinks!" Walker said holding up his cup.

Kida smiled widely. "Alright! C'mon guys! Catch ya later Walker and Erika!" He said as he, Mikado and Anri headed to the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen they saw Kadota mixing some drinks on the counter and there with him were Celty and Shinra chatting happily. The trio quickly approached them.

"Hey Kadota! Shinra! Celty!" The three greeted them.

Kadota looked up from the drinks and looked confused. "Hey, I don't remember inviting you three."

"Well, we caught word of the party and decided to come!" Kida said smiling.

Kadota chuckled. "Yeah, just be careful, okay kids? I don't want anything happening to you three, this is an adult party after all."

"Don't worry Kadota, we're totally mature." Kida replied slyly.

"Haha sure." Kadota said handing Shinra a cup.

"Celty, I'm surprised you're here." Anri said.

Celty quickly typed on her phone and showed it to Anri.

_I know, this isn't really like me to come to a party, but Shinra wanted us to come, so I agreed._

"It's nice for Celty and I to be getting out like this. I cherish these times, when Celty and I can be a normal couple having fun at a party." Shinra smiled as he took a drink from his cup.

Celty typed on her phone again showing it to the three.

_I'm surprised to see you guys here. It's nice to see you guys. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask Shinra or me._

Anri smiled. "Thank you, Celty."

"Well, let's get this party started! Hey, Kadota you don't mind if Mikado, Anri and I have some of those drinks you're mixing do you?" Kida asked.

Kadota looked at them and then looked towards Celty and Shinra. "I don't know, I'm not trying to encourage under age drinking here."

"Aw, c'mon Kadota! Please!" Kida begged. "Anri and Mikado have never drank before! Let them have them experience!"

"I don't know, what do you think Shinra?" Kadota asked him.

Shinra scratched his head in thought. "I don't know. What do you think Celty?"

Celty typed on her phone and showed the message to Shinra.

_Well, as long as they can handle themselves._

Shinra shrugged. "Well, if they can handle themselves, Celty and I don't see why not."

Kadota looked over to the three teens. "Look, I'm going to let you drink, but don't abuse it okay? If anything happens to you I'm responsible. So, try to be good okay?"

"Thanks Kadota!" Kida gleamed and quickly grabbed three cups for himself, Anri and Mikado.

"Okay guys! Here's to a great night!" Kida said holding his cup for cheers.

"Yeah." Mikado said nervously holding up his cup.

Anri nodded and put her cup theirs.

"Cheers!"

After the three toasted to the night an hour had past and the trio had been on the dance floor. At first Mikado and Anri were reluctant to dance, but Kida encouraged them to dance. The lights were low and the music was bumping, it was really dark so you couldn't see to well with lights flashing. Mikado loosened up a bit after his first drink and it comforted him to know that no one could really see him dancing in the dark. He hesitated at first, but he worked up the courage to ask Anri to dance with him and to his surprise she was more than happy to. They both had a little buzz going on which made it easy for them to talk to each other without being nervous. Though the two were having fun, Mikado was a little concerned for Kida who seemed to keep going back for more drinks. He could tell his friend was really drunk.

"Hey Masaomi!" Mikado yelled over the music.

"Yeah, What is it? Are you having a good time Mikado!" Kida yelled back at him.

"Yeah, I am! Hey, Masaomi you don't look to good. Are you okay?" Mikado asked him.

Kida laughed. "Yeah I'm okay! I'm doing great!"

"You look flushed!" Mikado told him.

"Really?" Kida asked as he almost fell over.

"Masaomi!" Mikado yelled grabbing him. "Hey I think you should take it easy!"

"Haha, you look so cute when you're worried!" Kida said pinching his cheeks.

"But, masa~" Mikado began.

"Mikado, don't worry about me! You just have some fun with Anri Oookay?" Kida said walking away from his friend.

"Mikado, is Masaomi okay?" Anri asked worried as she came back with another drink for herself and Mikado.

"Uh, he said he is, but I'm not sure." Mikado told her and she handed him his cup.

"Should would we worry?" Anri asked.

"Well, I tried telling him to take it easy, but I don't think I'm going to get through to him" Mikado replied looking in the crowd as he saw Kida dancing with a group of people. "I think he'll be okay."

"Oh okay then!" Anri nodded. "Do you still want to dance Mikado?"

"Y-yeah!" Mikado yelled and the two continued dancing with each other.

Even if he told Mikado he was fine, he knew that he wasn't. Kida's vision was blurry and his movements became sloppy, at any moment he thought he might fall over and pass out. But, he couldn't stop dancing and for some reason everything became funny. He couldn't stop laughing when anyone talked to him and he felt light headed, truth be told Kida wanted to get wasted, he hadn't felt this good in a long time and in a way it was a thrill for him.

Kida continued to dance in the crowd and when he spun around he accidentally he someone in the chest. His vision was blurred and it was dark, so he had a hard time making out the person that stood in front of him.

"H-hey! Sorry! Haha, I didn't see you there!" Kida yelled over the music.

"No need to apologize, Kida~kun. I saw you dancing from the other side of the room and I had to come over and say hello~" The person said grabbing Kida's hand and pulling him closer to him. "You look like a hot mess." He whispered in his ear.

Kida starred at the persons face in confusion. "D-Do I know you?"

The person laughed. "Haha, Do I know you? Why Masaomi, I'm almost offended that you don't recognize me."

Kida tried to make out a face but, he couldn't tell who it was. "I-I'm sorry! I'm kinda have a hard time seeing right now!"

"I'm not surprised, you've had quite a few drinks since you've been here. You need to learn how to handle your liquor Kida~kun." The person told him.

"Haha, yeah I guess I got to!" Kida said smiling. "B-but it would be nice to know who you are!"

"Ah, who I am? You know all to well, Kida~kun." The person leaned in touching Kida's face as he whispered in his ear. "It's me. Izaya~"

"I-Izaya?" Kida said pulling away from the older man. "W-what do you think you're doing? You can't just t-talk to me!" He yelled holding his head as he backed away from him.

"Come on, Kida~kun. Don't be like that." Izaya purred.

"D-don't talk to me..." Kida felt himself falling backwards and as he reached for someone to hold on to, Izaya grabbed his hand and pulled the boy back up.

"My, my Masaomi. You're really tore up aren't you? Why don't you let Izaya~san take care of you, neh?" Izaya smiled holding Kida against him.

"What do you want, Izaya?" Kida asked looking up at him.

"What do I want? All I wanted to ask you Kida~kun, is if you would dance with me." Izaya replied as he touched Kida's face. "Watching you dancing was so cute. You tempted me, I just had to come over here and join you." He told the boy truthfully.

Kida pushed Izaya's hand away from his face. "I don't want to dance with you."

"Aw, don't be so mean Kida~kun." Izaya pouted.

"Just stay away from me." Kida replied. He didn't want anything to do with Izaya, especially after all that he had done to him in the past.

"Fine, if that's what you want Masaomi. I guess I'll just go ask Mikado if he wants to dance instead." Izaya smirked as he walked away.

"H-hey!" Kida said grabbing the older mans arm.

Izaya turned back to look at the boy. "What is it Kida~kun? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

"S-stay away from Mikado." Kida said sternly.

Izaya laughed. "Well, I can't leave both you and Mikado alone. That would be no fun."

"If you leave him alone, I'll dance with you." Kida told him. He didn't want to dance with Izaya, but he wasn't going to let him go anywhere near Mikado.

"Oh, an ultimatum? Hm, how about no?" Izaya said prepared to walk away.

"Please!" Kida said clinging to Izaya's arms.

"You're that desperate to spare Miakdo? Haha, okay." Izaya said turning back to Kida. "Convince me to stay."

Kida looked at him confused. "W-What do you you mean?"

"Why should I stay here with you instead of going with Mikado? Tell me~" Izaya said grabbing Kida by his waist and pulling him closer.

Kida gasped and looked up at Izaya who had a smirk on his face. "Izaya, p-please stay with me."

"Why~?" Izaya asked as he ran his fingers through Kida's hair.

/_Why is Izaya doing this? and why does his touch feel so...nice?/ _Kida thought. "I don't want you to leave." Kida said putting his arms around Izaya's neck. "B-because, I like when you're close to me."

/_What am I saying? I can't stand the bastard. But, something about this moment and the atmosphere is pulling me in or maybe it's the alcohol talking_./

"Dance with me." Kida whispered to him.

"Masaomi, I'm shocked." Izaya said putting his hands on Kida's hips. "I've never seen this side of you." He said as he slid one hand up his shirt to tease him.

Kida gasped at Izaya's cold fingers against his stomach. "I-Izaya, what are you doing!"

"Let's dance." Izaya laughed as he kept his under Kida's shirt.

Kida didn't know what was going on, the music was blaring and his vision became blurry again, he felt like he was in and out of conscientiousness. He and Izaya had been dancing with each other for awhile and it was getting so hot tha he began panting slightly. He didn't notice when Izaya started grinding against him which made him moan slightly. He didn't know why, but it felt good and he didn't want Izaya to stop.

"Hnng." Kida moaned holding onto Izaya tighter.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh. "Do you like the way it feels Masaomi?"

"Y-yea, don't stop." Kida replied as he continued to move his hips against Izaya's.

"Well Kida~kun, how about we take this else where?" Izaya said pulling away from the boy.

"Huh?" Kida asked still holding on to Izaya, his legs were shaking and he was afraid he would fall over.

"Let's go upstairs." Izaya said taking Kida's hand and began pulling him through the crowd.

"I-Izaya. Hey, wait I-I can't walk." Kida tried to tell Izaya as he pulled him by the hand, but his head was spinning and legs gave in. Kida hit the floor and he immediately started laughing feeling delirious.

Izaya was walking when felt Kida's hand slip away from his, he looked back to see the blonde laying on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha, everything is so bright and I can't feel my legs!" Kida shouted as he wiggled on the floor.

Izaya looked at the boy with amusement. "Kida~kun, you're such a hot mess." He said as he picked the boy up from the floor and carried him in his arms. "Stop teasing me."

Kida put his arms around Izaya's neck and allowed himself to be carried up the stairs. "Why are we up here, Izaya?" He asked Izaya as they walked into and empty room.

Izaya flicked the light switch on and shut the door. He threw Kida on the bed and smirked at him. "You know, you really are something Masaomi."

"Really?" Kida asked as he laid back on the bed. He didn't know what to expect from the information broker. Why did he bring him up here? What did he want from him? and why did he allow himself to be carried up here? /_What's wrong with me? I don't feel like myself at all. In fact, I can barely feel anything my legs are like jelly and my heads spinning, just what is Izaya planning? Why did I end up in this situation so easily?/_ He thought as he tried to focus on anything in the room, but it was all one big blur to him.

"Yes, I was afraid someone else would get to you before I did and have their way with you instead of me." Izaya admitted smirking at the boy. He's eyes moved up and down the boy's body as he laid there helplessly and so vulnerable. Izaya loved what he was seeing.

"W-what do you mean, Izaya?" Kida asked trying to focus on Izaya's face. /_Have their way with me?/_

"Don't act like you didn't know exactly what you were doing Kida~kun. I know you're not that naive." Izaya said tossing his jacket on the floor as he moved towards the bed.

"S-stop." Kida said as Izaya approached the bed climbed on top of him. "I-Izaya, what are you doing?" He felt himself begin to panic as Izaya hovered over him staring down into his eyes. Kida was scared and he didn't know what to do, he couldn't move and he felt so vulnerable.

"Shh, It's okay Masaomi." Izaya said stroking Kida's cheek which caused him to flinch. "I know you want it." He leaned down closer before being pushed away by a weak hand.

"D-don't touch me." Kida said as tried to push Izaya away only to have his two hands pinned behind his head. He gasped and struggled under Izaya trying to break free. "L-let me go!" He pleaded with the older man only to be laughed at.

"Haha, oh Masaomi! No need to play Koi now! It's to late for that." Izaya smirked.

"What are you talking about Izaya? I don't want this!" Kida said desperately still trying to break free from Izaya's grip.

Izaya leaned down and his face hovered over Kida's, he looked into the blonde's eyes and saw his fear. It only made Izaya all the more anxious. He held both Kida's wrists above his head with one hand and with the other, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a yellow scarf. Izaya's eyes glistened as he saw the blonde tense up at the sight of it.

"I-Izaya, why do you have that?" Kida asked focusing on the scarf, his whole vision was blurred, but he could see the yellow scarf as clear as day.

"I think it's appropriate don't you think so? It's only right that the leader of the yellow scarves be taken while wearing one." Izaya smirked tugging on Kida's shirt. Kida squirmed underneath Izaya, panicked, he tried to kick, but he couldn't move his legs. He felt himself sweat in fear and the last thing he wanted to hear was that he was going to be taken.

"I-Izaya, please..d-don't." Kida said with pleading eyes. He was scared and he felt like his whole world was spinning and all he could see was his yellow scarf and a hazy dark grin.

"Stop teasing me, Masaomi. I love it when you beg." Izaya leaned down and kissed the Kida's neck, which made him gasp when he bit down into his skin. Izaya continued biting down on his neck as the boy squirmed underneath him, Kida clenched his hands into fists trying to endure the pain, but he didn't know that this was nothing compared to what was going to come.

"Ah! I-Izaya! Hng, s-stop!" Kida gasped as Izaya pulled away from his neck. Izaya smirked as he examined the marks he left on Kida's neck, knowing that they would be there for awhile. He turned his attention back to the blonde's face and grinned.

"Now, Kida~kun. Let's do a recap shall we?" Izaya asked as he left go of the blonde's wrists, Kida tried sitting up but Izaya quickly pushed him back down and began taking off Kida's jacket and shirt.

"First, you found out about Dotachin's party and decided you would come without an invite, because you wanted to feel like a big boy, Kida." Izaya said throwing Kida's jacket on the floor and began pulling off the blonde's shirt.

"I-Izaya! N-No, stop!" Kida yelled trying to push him away, but he was to weak and once his shirt was off, Izaya grabbed his wrists again and pinned them behing his head once more.

"Second, you invited you're friends so you wouldn't have to come alone and then you chose the most provocative outfit you own to wear tonight." Izaya said wrapping the yellow scarf around Kida's hands as he released them.

Kida frantically tried to manevur his hands out of the scarf, but it was tied so tightly it hurt more to struggle against his bindings. Izaya pulled both of Kida's boots off and threw them on the floor, but Kida felt his breathe get caught in his throat when Izaya began to unzip his shorts and unbuckle his belt.

"Izaya..." Kida whispered as Izaya pulled his shorts off. "Please..." Izaya ignored Kida's pleas and he grinned when Kida only had his boxers left on him, he playful tugged at the elastic and the blonde tensed up. He was anxious and scared, he didn't know what to expect, he had never been in this position before.

"Third, you crash the party and convince Dotachin to let you drink and that's when you start downing cup after cup and getting completely beligerant and messy." Izaya said his hand pulling down Kida's boxers and throwing them on the floor. Kida laid there still his cheeks flushed at being completely exposed, no one had ever seen him naked before. Izaya grinned at the blushing boy. "Naughty boy, Masaomi. You're already hard." He said as wrapped his hand around his member.

"Ah!" Kida grasped as Izaya rubbed him and as scared as he was it felt good to be touched. He looked at Izaya completely flushed and he didn't know why he was letting this happen. But, he felt to weak to protest against the mans touch.

"Fourth, you start dancing unaware of all the attention you're bringing to yourself looking like a cheap whore and you don't even know it." Izaya stopped rubbing and spread Kida's legs open. "More like you knew what you were doing, but pretended like you didn't. What a performance, Masaomi."

"Izaya.."Kida was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"Now suck." Izaya said forcing two fingers into Kida's mouth, he almost gagged, but he obeyed and sucked on Izaya's fingers.

"Good boy." Izaya purred, pulling his fingers out and spreading Kida's legs wider.

"Izaya, please! Don't.." Kida pleaded. He felt himself begin to shake from nervousness. He couldn't believe that this was happening and he wasn't doing anything to stop Izaya.

"Fifth, you tempt me enough to make me want to dance with you and then you seduce me, leaving me no choice other than to take you up stairs and have my way with you." Izaya smirked as Kida stared at him with wide eyes. "You wanted the attention Masaomi and now you've got it."

"No! I-It isn't like that..I wasn't trying to get any attention." Kida replied and Izaya immediately hovered over the boys face again.

"Please Kida-kun, you can't lie to me." Izaya said placing his fingers against Kida's entrance. The blonde gasped and his body tensed up. "I know you're still drunk Masaomi and that's why you haven't put up a fight. You should learn how to hold your liquor."

"Izaya, please I'm.." Kida began, but was cut off when Izaya whispered in his ear. "I know you're a virgin Kida." Kida felt extremely light headed and confused. How did Izaya know that? Was it obvious? Izaya moved away from the boys ear and grinned looking down at him. _/I'm not ready for this./_ Kida thought.

"You came to this party dressed like a whore and acting like a whore. Now prepare to be fucked like one." Izaya said as he shoved his two fingers into Kida's rectum.

"Ah!" Kida yelled throwing his head back, he was in so much pain Izaya fingers dug deeper into him, but before he knew it, he found himself bucking against the fingers and he moaned as he felt sting of pleasure. "Ah, f-fuck!" He yelled out as Izaya grinned enjoying the blondes reaction. He stared down at the flushed boys face and saw how heavily he was panting, just looking at the blonde made him hard.

"You're making me so impatient Kida-kun. I just can't wait any longer." Izaya pulled his fingers out of the boy abruptly which made him gasp. Izaya looked down at the blood at his finger and smirked, he wasn't surprised since it was the boys first time. He simply wiped the blood off and prepared for his next move. Kida panted heavily looking up at Izaya trying to make out his face, but his vision was still blurry. He had drank to much to be able to focus on anything visual, but even though his body felt limp, he definitely felt the pain and pleasure Izaya was giving him.

Izaya threw off his own shirt and began removing his pants, he watched Kida carefully and saw that the boy's eyes were glassy and unfocused. "I know you're vision is unfocused and blurry, Kida-kun. But, just because you can't really see, doesn't mean you won't remember how this is going to feel. Even if the alcohol has made your body weak." Izaya guranteed.

Once his pants were off he grabbed the blonde and raised his hips, immediately Kida felt something large poking at his rectum. The blonde began squirming and shaking his head. "W-wait, I-I can't do this.." He whispered, but before he could continue, he felt a pair of lips meet his own. The kiss sent tingles down his spine as he was kissed roughly by the older man. He didn't know why, but it made his head spin even more than before and he felt himself getting lost in the kiss. But, before he knew it Izaya thrusted into him with one swift motion. The information broker quickly broke the kiss to hear the younger boys screams.

"Ah! I-Izaya, s-stop!" Kida yelled feeling the pain overwhelm him as tears began to fall from his eyes. He whimpered as Izaya ignored his desperate pleas and all Kida wanted was for it to be over.

"Kida-kun, shh it's okay." Izaya said loving every scream and every expression Kida made. He leaned down licking the tears from the blondes cheeks. Kida tried to stop crying and bit his lip to himself from whimpering. The tears continued to flow as Izaya continously thrusted into him, he had never imagined his fist time to be like this. He knew Izaya was enjoying this and with his tears clouding his already blurry vision, he thought it was better this way so he wouldn't have to see the grin Izaya had on his face.

To his surprise, instead of whimpers Kida began moaning. Izaya kissed the blondes lips satisfied that boy was starting to get a little bit comfortable. Kida kissed Izaya desperately wanting to feel what he had the first time when they kissed before, Izaya kissed the boy back letting his tongue slip into his mouth so he could taste every corner. Izaya continued to rock into the blonde and Kida desperatly wanted to hold onto Izaya, but couldn't because hands were tied.

"Mm, Kida...does it feel better now?" Izaya asked in between kisses.

"Ah, ah, Y-yes. Hng." Kida moaned, he was still in pain, but he was beginning to get the flow of things.

"Good." Izaya purred. He began to thrust harder into the boy receiving small moans and slowly the tears became lesser.

Izaya thrusted into the boy continously and when Kida let out a loud moan, he knew that he had hit the spot. "I-Izaya...Aha! R-right there!" The blonde yelled out. Izaya grinned and continuously thrusted into the same spot, which made Kida let out moan after moan, which drove Izaya crazy with pleasure.

Kida wrapped his legs around the older mans waist making the thrusts harder which made Kida's body shiver with pleasure all over. With a few more hard and fast thrusts he felt himself cum all over his own stomach and on the other man. Izaya moaned and he felt himself release inside the boy, which made the blonde shudder. Izaya grinned and leaned over to kiss the boy. The shared a heated kiss before the Izaya broke the kiss and pulled out of Kida.

Kida laid there in a daze as Izaya got off the bed and began getting dressed. /_Did that really just happen?/_ He thought unable to move, he was so sore. /_Did I just have sex with Izaya?/ _He didn't know how to handle everything that just happened and what confused him the most was that he actually enjoyed himself despite the pain.

All of a sudden Kida saw a flash coming from where Izaya stood. "Izaya, what are you doing?" He asked trying to see, but unable to make out the blurry figure and what he was holding.

Izaya snapped a few pictures before putting his phone back his jacket pocket. "I don't want to forget this moment Kida-kun, so I had to take a few pictures." The information broker grinned watching the boy become worried.

"W-what? You better not show anyone those!" Kida told him afraid that the information broker would shame him to everyone they knew.

"No promises, Masaomi." Izaya said grabbing Kida's tied up wrists and releasing them. Kida felt relief as his wrists were no longer being strained, he winced though because they were red and they felt raw. His clothes were tossed at him and he tried to grab them, but his hands were shaking.

"Get dressed." Izaya said as watched the boy struggle to put his clothes back on with his weak hands and clouded vision.

Kida's hand were shaking as he put his boxers and shorts back on and he struggled to get his tall boots back on his feet, it took him a couple of times, but he got it. He threw his shirt over his head and pulled it down, he reached for his jacket when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull up from the bed. Kida stumbled forward into Izaya's arms and hit his chest. Izaya held Kida up as he helped put the the boys jacket on. "You really are a hot mess, Kida-kun." Once his jacket was on Izaya leaned down and began sucking on the blondes neck. Kida gasped and held onto Izaya for support, his bites were painful. Izaya licked the mark he left on the boys neck and pulled away. "It's time to go home, Masaomi." Izaya said turning off the light and opening the bedroom door. He laughed as he watched Kida stumble out, he was barely able to walk.

Kida reached out to Izaya for support, but the older man was behind him, so he grabbed onto the staircase railing to hold him up as he walked down. Izaya grinned as he walked behind Kida and gave the unstable boy a push. Kida fell forward unable to regain his balance and went tumbling down the stairs. Everything was spinning as he cluched his head at the bottom of the staircase. The music seemed louder than ever and it was more crowded than before, so much so that no one noticed him laying there at the bottom of the stairs. He felt something warm coming from his mouth, he raised his fingers to touch him lip and saw the blurry red substance on his finger tips. /_I'm bleeding./_ Kida tried to get up, but was quickly pushed back down by Izaya's foot.

"My, my, Masaomi. You really need to get yourself together. Actually don't do that, the drunken whore look suits you perfectly." Izaya grinned stepping over Kida and heading toward the door. "Well, see you later Masaomi!" He yelled back as he twirled the yellow scarf in the air on his way out.

/_I can't move./_ Kida thought as he laid helplessly on the ground. As much as he tried to find the strength the boy couldn't move an inch, even as people passed him by he couldn't speak or call out for help. He slowly saw all the blurry lights and people fade to black.

"Masaomi! Masaomi, can you hear me?"

"There's no point kid, he's out cold."

"What happened to him?"

"Who knows, he disappeared after awhile. No one saw where he went the rest of the night."

"He was bleeding!"

"Yeah, he must have fell. That's probably why we found him infront of the staircase."

"Masaomi, please wake up."

Kida opened his eyes slowly as he felt himself being moved, he could barely see anything when he felt himself being grabbed. "Masaomi! You're awake! What happened? Are you okay?" Mikado asked staring at Kida with a worried look. "Mikado?" Kida said reaching out and grabbing his friend. "Where are we?" He asked confused as to where they were. "Were in Kadota's van, he's giving us a ride home." Mikado replied. Kida looked around trying to focus Kadota's figure in the front seat.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Kadota asked.

"I..." Kida began finding himself unable to explain. "I don't know."

"Figures. It seems like out drank everyone at the party. You're a mess. I knew I shouldn't have let you drink, but Mikado and Anri were fine." Kadota replied looking at Kida through his rear view mirror.

"Are you okay, Masaomi?" Anri asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Kida replied. His head throbbing in pain and he felt like at any moment he would back out again. /_My head is still spinning./_

"Alright, Anri this is your stop right?" Kadota asked stopping infront of Anri place.

Anri nodded and turned to Kida and Mikado. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow at school. Thank you for inviting me." She said giving them a small smile as she stepped out of the van and shut the door.

"Bye Anri!" Mikado waved from the window.

"Mikado." Kida called him. /_I still can't make out Mikado's face./_

"Yeah? What's wrong Masaomi?" Mikado asked concerned.

"Did you make the moves on her tonight?" Kida asked him a small smile. /_I just want Mikado and Anri to be happy./_

Mikado's face immediately turned red and he shook his head. "No! It wasn't like that. We danced and that was it." He said nervously. Kida lauged slightly and put his hand on Mikado's. "Dude, I thought you would have at least been able to cop a feel by now." The blonde replied as Mikado became flustered. "What? What are you talking about, I could never do that Masaomi!" /_I wish I could see his face right now./_

"I know, Mikado." Kida smiled weakly as he saw his blurry world turn black once more.

It was morning. That's what Kida knew for sure as he turned over and saw the light from his window creeping into his room. He was a bit shocked that his vision had returned to him, he was so traumatized from last night that he didn't know how he would ever live without his sense of sight. /_I can see. Nothing is blurry, everything is so clear./ _He looked down to see his boots and jacket laying on the floor and saw that he was still in his shirt and shorts from last night. /_How did I manage to get home last night? I couldn't even move./ _He tensed up as he remembered how paralyzed he had been last night, he was so scared and vulnerable. _/And Izaya took advantage of that./ _Kida felt the tears coming, but quickly wiped them away.

"Izaya..." Kida whispered. /_It was real. I said his name just like that last night./ _He looked at his wrists and saw that there were now black and blue bruises on both his wrists. /_There's probably bruises on the rest of my body to./_ Kida reached for his phone next to his bed to check the time. He jolted up quickly when he saw the time, but immediately fell back down against his bed. /_I can barely move. I'm so sore from last night and now I'm late for school./_ He flipped open his phone to see five new messages all from Mikado.

Masaomi! How are you feeling? Text back as soon as you get this! -Mikado

You're not sleeping in today are you? You don't want to be late for school!-Mikado

Masaomi, Anri and I are waiting for you at the gate. Where are you?-Mikado

Hey, are you coming to school today? I would understand if you're not.-Mikado

Hey Masaomi, I'll see you after school okay! Feel better!-Mikado

Kida smiled slightly and shut his phone, that's Mikado for you. Despite how horrible he was feeling, Kida couldn't allow himself to miss school, he needed to get his mind off of everything. He sat up slowly and got up out of bed. "Okay, I can do this." He said as he slowly walked toward the bathroom in pain. Everything hurt, he just wanted to lay back down but he couldn't allow himself to do that.

The blonde slowly walked into his bathroom and turned to look at himself in the mirror. /_Damn, I look awful./_ He thought as he laughed slightly. How could he have been so reckless? He moved his hands up to touch the marks that Izaya left on his neck, he was hesitant to touch them. His hands began to shake slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to touch the red marks. It made him feel so weak and he was already vulnerable enough at this moment. Kida turned away from the mirror quickly and turned the water to his shower on. He quickly removed his clothes and got into the shower, he didn't want to give himself the chance to see his body in the mirror. He felt disgusted with himself and he winced as the water touched his skin.

It was painful, but also a relief to be able to wash off all the dirtyness from last night. Even as Kida rubbed himself with soap, he still felt dirty. The bruises and the marks were all physical, but it didn't compare to the emotional damage that was inflicted on him. He was glad the water was running, because he didn't want to see his own tears.

Kida got ready quickly and was running down the streets of Ikebukuro, he knew that he was already late for school, but he felt the urgency to get there as soon as possible. He stopped infront of the school once he got there to catch his breath, he had never been this eager to go to school. /_It's weird how you can do a complete one eighty over night./ _He walked into the school and headed to the office.

Once he had his late slip, he headed to class. When he walked in the entire class turned around to stare at him, he quickly walked up to his teacher and handed him the late slip. The teacher nodded and Kida quickly took his seat. One of the guys that sat next to Kida turned to talk to him. "Hey Masaomi, why are you late?" The boy asked curious.

"Me? Oh I just slept in." Kida replied smiling.

The other boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure Masaomi?"

"Yeah, why?" Kida asked.

"Because!" The boy that sat behind Kida said as he grabbed the blondes shoulders. "We can see those hickeys on your neck Masaomi."

Kida flinched and pushed the other boys hands away. "Oh yeah, I forgot about those." He admitted trying to pull his hoodie up higher.

"So, give us the real story Masaomi! We want details! Did you hook up with a hot chick last night?" The boy asked waiting to hear the gossip.

"Yeah, Masaomi! Was her body amazing?" The other boy asked.

"I..." Kida started feeling his words get caught in his throat as he thought about Izaya's hands all over him. He remembered how painful it was when he bit down on his neck leaving the marks on his neck for everyone to see. But, what was more painful was remembering how Izaya penatrated him leaving him feeling used and weak. But, he could never let anyone know how he was feeling and he could never tell anyone the truth about what happened last night. Despite how much it was killing him on the inside.

"Well, you see she had a bangin' body! I mean she was built like a stallion, soft skin and nice tits. I met her at this party I went to last night and we totally hooked up." Kida bragged and pitched his made up story like it was the truth. "You guys should be totally jealous. Guess you can say I'm a babe magnet." He winked at the two boys.

"Damn Masaomi, you've got some skills." The boy said impressed.

"Yeah, you've got to tell us how you do it Masaomi." The other boy replied hoping to get some tips.

"Sorry guys, but if I shared my secrets then you guys would be trying to out shine me. I can't let that happen." Kida said smiling slightly.

"Ah, come on Masaomi! Don't be greedy share your secrets with us!" The boy said as he shook the blondes shoulders.

"Haha, hey! Sorry guys!" Kida laughed as he pushed the boys hands away. "I'm a closed book."

"You suck." The other boy said throwing a ball of paper at Kida's head.

"Don't be jealous." Kida said winking at the boy and turning back to face the chalk board.

Kida wanted to laugh, he don't know if it because it was funny how easily the other boys tricked or because if he didn't laugh at himself then he would start crying. /_If they only knew./ _He thought to himself. /_I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone./_ He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He wanted it to be lunch already so he could see Mikado. He knew that Mikado was the only one who could make him feel better.

The bell rang and lunch had officially started. Kida immediately grabbed his bag and ran out of the room and headed outside to meet up with Mikado and Anri at their usual lunch spot. He didn't bother to stop at the cafeteria to pick something to eat, because he felt to sick to eat. Despite the pain he continued to run and spotted Mikado and Anri sitting together at their usual spot. Kida felt his heart leap at the sight of the two, he had never been more happy to see his two friends. He walked closer to them and was about to approach them, when he noticed something.

They were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined.

Kida froze, he didn't now how to feel at that moment. He was shocked to see the two holding hands, he didn't think it would happen. Mikado had always been so shy, he didn't think the boy had it in him to tell Anri how he felt. When did he tell her? Was it this morning? During class? /_or was it last night at the party./_ He thought feeling his heart sink. /_What if he did tell her last night and I missed it. I missed it because I was with Izaya./_ This is was all he ever wanted for his two friends, for them to be together and happy. But, Kida wished that he had been there to see it happen. /_I missed it, because I was stupid and drunk. I missed it, because I was being selfish and only thought about myself last night. I left Anri and Mikado alone on purpose last night so they could get close and talk about their feelings. I danced by myself, but I was still supposed to watch them to see if it would happen or not. But, I got caught up in the lights, music and alcohol. I let myself go and I acted like a fool. I allowed myself to get pulled in by Izaya and I got caught up in his touch. While Mikado and Anri shared an intimate moment, I was upstairs being fucked like a whore./ _Kida quickly turned his back towards the two and ran before either of them saw him there.

Kida found a place to sit by himself near the school courts where there was alot of people around him, but no one noticed the blonde sitting there alone. He stared forward not looking at anything in particular, his body was numb and his mind was silent. At that moment he truly felt alone.

Class started again and Kida stared mindlessly at the board as the teacher taught a lesson. /_How could I let him do this to me? Izaya, look what you've done to me. Not that you care, you sick bastard. You must feel accomplished and pretty pleased with yourself. You've done it again, haven't you? Used me and tossed me aside like I'm a toy. I'm not a toy. At least I didn't think I was before last night. I feel like you've ripped me apart. I feel cheap. I feel disgusted with myself. Heh, here I am blaming you when I should be blaming myself. I allowed this to happen, I left myself vulnerable and defenseless and if it wasn't you that did it then it would have been someone else. Why couldn't it have been anyone else but you? Anyone./ _He thought as he looked down at his blank notebook.

Kida trying picking up his pencil to take notes, but his hands were shaking and he couldn't hold the pencil in his hand. /_and yet I still think about your touch. How your hands ran all over my body, how you thrusted into me and me scream. I couldn't see anything, but I remember everything. Almost as if my vision wasn't impared at all. I remember how you touched me like I had never been touched before and when you kissed me.../ _Kida raised his hand up and his fingers ran across his lips. /_You left me desperate for more, I craved the sensation of your lips against mine. It made my head spin and my body shiver. I can't stop thinking about how it made me feel./ _He didn't want to feel this way, but the blonde couldn't help it.

Kida didn't know to handle everything that had happened. /_I remember when it was over, how I laid there in pain and you got up and acted as if it were nothing./ _He felt himself freeze as he remembered something that he had forgotten. He didn't know how he could forget something so important. /_As I laid there, Izaya got dressed and then I saw a white flash and he told me that he took pictures to remember the moment./_ Kida felt himself panic, he didn't know Izaya was planning to do with those pictures. He had to leave as soon as possible and go confront the information broker, despite how he feared seeing him again.

"Fuck." Kida said aloud causing some of his class mates to look at him.

"You okay, Masaomi?" One of his classmates asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, I just forgot something important I need to do after school." Kida replied as calm as possible.

"Like see that girl from last night again?" The same boy from earlier said to him.

"Exactly." Kida replied.

The bell rang and school was over. Kida walked out of his class and headed to the entrance of the school. He would have ran, but he still nervous about confronting Izaya. He didn't know what to expect and he was afraid of what would happen once he got to his apartment. Kida had just reached the front of the school when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Masaomi!" Mikado said pulling Kida back.

"Mikado..." Kida said looking at his friend shocked. /_I didn't think he would see me./_

"Why didn't you tell me that you came to school today? You never texted me back and I didn't see you at lunch." Mikado said wanting to know why Kida didn't try to contact him.

"Sorry Mikado, I just forgot to text you back. I was going to find you at lunch, but I wasn't feeling good, so I slept threw lunch." Kida replied.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mikado asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kida said smiling slightly. It was hard for him to look Mikado in the eyes, he felt like he had let his best friend down, because he was selfish and stupid.

"Okay, do you want to hang out? Anri and I wanted to go walk around the city for awhile." Mikado offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm really tired, I think I'm just to head home today." Kida replied. He didn't want to get in the way of Anri and Mikado spending alone time together.

"Oh okay then. Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Kida said as he turned around and walked away.

Mikado watched as his friend walked away and he couldn't help, but feel like something was wrong.

Kida walked up to the information brokers door and stood there. He was to afraid to move, he felt frozen. /_What am I doing? Why can't I move my hand and knock?/_ His hand slowly raised up, but he couldn't put it against the door. /_It's to late to chicken out now. I can't be a coward. I can't let him have this effect on me./ _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His heart was beating fast as he anticipated what would happen next.

The door opened and he was greeted by a woman with long black hair and a sour looking face. Kida blinked a few times confused, he knew that this is Izaya's apartment. /_But, then why.../_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me kid?" The woman asked annoyed.

"Uh, is this Izaya's apartment?" Kida asked nervously.

"Of course it is." She said as she flipped her hair. "This must be your first time here, I'm assuming."

"Acutally no..." Kida began, but was immediately cut off.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" She asked irritated by Kida.

"S-sorry, can I come in?" Kida asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. Kida walked in hesitantly and jumped when the door slammed abruptly behind him. "Izaya! You've got a client here to see you." She said walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Send them in, Namie." Izaya said typing away at his keyboard.

"Go on, Kid." Namie told Kida not bothering to look at him.

Kida hesitantly made his way toward Izaya's desk. His heart was racing as he looked at the older man sitting infront of him, he didn't know what expect, let alone what to say. /_What do I say?/_ Kida thought as he stood infront of Izaya's desk. He clutched his school bag strap nervously as he looked the information broker.

"Izaya..." Kida said softly. If he had said it any lower it would have been a whisper.

Izaya fingers immediately stopped typing and they laid still on the keyboard, he turned to see the nervous blonde boy standing in front of him. He couldn't help, but grin. "Kida-kun, I'm glad you came. I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Kida asked nervously.

"Of course, you and I have unfinished business to discuss." Izaya grinned, examning the boy closely. He knew he was afraid of him.

"Namie, do you think you could leave us to alone?" Izaya asked without breaking eye contact with Kida. "I have a few errands I would like you to run."

Namie put her work down and walked to Izaya's desk, he handed her a list and she walked away. "Take your time, Namie." Izaya told her.

"Whatever." Namie said slamming the door on her way out.

Once the door shut Kida felt himself tense up, they were alone.

"I've been thinking about you, Masaomi. Have you been thinking about me? I wonder..." Izaya said standing from his chair.

Kida moved back a little even though Izaya was still behind his desk. He wanted to keep his distance from the older man.

"Ah, but of course you were thinking about me! Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now." Izaya said walking around his desk and toward Kida. "You just couldn't stay away." He said grinning and he reached out to touch the blonde's cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Kida said immediately slapping Izaya's hand away. He stood there shocked at how fast he reacted, he was definitely on edge.

"What? You don't want me touching you Masaomi?" Izaya said grabbing Kida by his waist and pulling him towards his body. "Don't you think it's a little to late for that? I've already had you, Masaomi. No need to shy away from my touch now. I know you, I know all of you." The raven haired man said leaning in and licking Kida's neck.

Kida gasped and tried pushing him away. "Izaya, stop."

"Mm, but I don't want to." Izaya continued as he bit down on Kida's neck.

"Ah!" Kida gasped as he clutched onto Izaya's jacket.

"Seems like you don't want me to stop either, Masaomi." Izaya said pulling away from the boys neck. "I bet you had a hard time hiding those marks." He ran fingers over Kida's neck with a satisfied look.

"No thanks to you." Kida said releasing his grip from Izaya. "Izaya, we need to talk."

"Ah, of course we do. So, I'm assuming you came here to gush about how much fun you had last night and how much you would like to do it again, neh?" Izaya said running his fingers through Kida's hair. "You're such a bad boy, Kida."

"I'm not! Don't touch me." The blonde said glaring into the mans blood red eyes.

"Oh, Kida-kun, I love way you look at me. Almost like you're begging for me to take you right here and now." Just when Kida was about to protest, Izaya grabbed the boys chin and pressed his lips against his own.

Kida felt himself grow weak in the knees at Izaya's touch as the two kissed each other aggresively. One moment he would protest and not want to get near the information broker and then next he felt himself succumbing to the older mans touch. Why did he feel so weak and vulnerable whenever Izaya was around? Why couldn't he stand his ground and confront Izaya like he had intended. Did he really crave being touched that badly?

"Izaya..." Kida whispered in between kisses as he threw his arms around the older mans neck feeling the information broker pull him closer.

Izaya couldn't help, but grin as he contiued to ravish the blondes mouth. He made a note of it last night when he had kissed Kida, he saw how the boy completely succumbed to the sensation. Izaya knew that all he had to do was kiss the boy to make him melt. All Kida needed was some false affection to fall into the information brokers arms.

"Do you want me to take you, Masaomi?" Izaya purred as he kiss the boys jawline.

"Huh? I-I don't know." Kida said in a daze as the information broker laid kisses on him. /_What am I doing? Why do I feel so weak?/_ He didn't know why he was letting Izaya do this to him after how broken he felt. He knew after this Izaya would only leave him feeling the same way. /_But then why.../_ He couldn't fight back, his mind was telling one thing, but his body was doing another.

"Then I'll decide for you." Izaya said pulling away from the boy. He grabbed Kida's school bag and threw it off him.

Kida stared at Izaya confused. "Izaya, what are you doing...hey!" He shouted as Izaya lefted him up and carried him to his desk.

Izaya threw Kida on top of his desk making the boy wince, he quickly jumped on top of him before the blonde had a chance to get up. Kida laid there staring up into Izaya's eyes. "Wh-what are you..." He began, but was cut of by Izaya finger.

"Shh, let me take over from here." Izaya grinned kicking everything off his desk. "You know Kida-kun, I fantasized about us being in this position all morning." He admitted while his eyes glistened. "I was worried you weren't going to show up today, so I contemplated kidnapping you after school. But, you showed up as I predicted." Izaya said taking his phone out of his pocket and looking threw it. "After all, I'm sure you remembered I had this photo of you." He flashed the picture he took and watched how Kida broke out of a blissful daze.

"Hey! Give that to me!" Kida said trying to grab Izaya's phone, but the information broker was to swift and moved it out of his grasp.

"I knew you would come wanting it." Izaya continued. "Sorry, Masaomi. But, I'm not going to delete it and even if I did, I already uploaded it onto my computer ready to send out to all my contacts at my will."

Kida's eyes widened and he felt his heart start beating fast out of fear. "You wouldn't..."

"I will. But, you could always change my mind." Izaya grinned knowing that he had the boy right where he wanted him.

"How?" Kida asked desperately.

"By playing by my rules, Kida-kun." Izaya said moving his free down and grabbing Kida's crotch.

Kida gasped and a blush immediately came across his face. "I-Izaya, stop." He pleaded.

"No." He then began rubbing against it which caused Kida to grab to each side of the desk. "I-Izaya..d-don't."

"Listen Masaomi, lets play a game." Izaya pitched as he continued to rub the blondes crotch making him squirm. "If you don't want me to send that picture out, then you'll play by my rules. If you do so, then I won't send out the picture and I'll delete it from my computer and my phone." He explained.

"O-okay, I-I'll play by your rules...ah!" Kida moaned as Izaya continued to jerk him off.

"Oh will you now?" Izaya grinned looking down. "You get hard so easily, Masaomi." He then put his phone in his jacket pocket and threw off his jacket.

"Yes!" Kida yelled out.

"Good. Now should I explain the rules?" Izaya asked as he removed his hand away from the boys pants.

Kida stared at Izaya as he left him laying there uncomfortable. "Okay."

Izaya grabbed Kida's pants and immediately began taking them off. The blonde laid there without protest as the information broker removed his pants and his boxers. Once they were off, he threw the blondes Raira jacket on the floor along with his white hoodie. Kida blushed as he laid there completely naked in front of Izaya. Izaya smirked as he saw embarrassed the blonde was and it made him want him even more.

"Okay, Masaomi. Lets begin." Izaya as he undressed himself, but before he tossed his pants aside, he pulled out something from his pocket. "Look familiar?" He asked as he watched the boy tense up.

Kida stared in shock as he saw his yellow scarf in Izaya's hand. "Why do you have that still?" He couldn't believe that Izaya was planning on using it again.

"Like I said before. I think it's only appropriate for the leader of the yellow scarves to be taken while wearing a yellow scarf." Izaya grinned leaning over Kida and tying the scarf over his eyes.

"Izaya, stop!" Kida said feeling himself panic as Izaya tied the scarf around his head.

"Ah, what's wrong Kida-kun are you scared of the dark?" Izaya grinned.

Kida was scared. This all felt to familiar to him and ever since last night, he was afraid of being unable to see. He remembered how afraid he felt yesterday night when his vision was shot and he couldn't see a thing. He felt like he was suffocating, he remembered how limp his body felt and the feeling began to come back. It was a position he never wanted to end up in again, yet here he is now. The boy knew that he couldn't let Izaya know this, but he couldn't stop a few tears that escaped from his eyes.

"I-I'm not scared." Kida replied trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You're a terrible liar, Masaomi. You're already crying and I haven't even penetrated you yet." Izaya told the blonde as he placed himself in between Kida's legs.

Kida felt himself tense up and he didn't know what he more afraid of; sex with Izaya or not being able to see. The boy didn't know, but the fact that he was faced with both of his fears at once, made him want scream.

"I wonder what you're anticipating more, Masaomi? The pain or pleasure." Izaya looked down at the boy and saw that he was distracted. He frowned and leaned over kissing the blonde the lips, regaining the teens attention.

Kida kissed Izaya back feeling comfort from the light kisses, he placed on his lips. Kida knew that Izaya was only playing around with him whenever he would be gentle. The kisses distracted him from his fears very breifly, because he wanted nothing more than to rip the scarf off his eyes and run out of Izaya's apartment.

"Izaya, please I..." Kida began as Izaya pulled away.

"Kida-kun, don't worry. We've done this before, remember?" Izaya laughed. Without warning he thrusted into the boy hard and fast, which caused the blonde to scream in pain.

"Ah, Izaya! S-stop!" Kida yelled feeling the same pain he experienced yesterday. He was raw and he knew he hadn't completely healed from the night before.

"Oh Kida-kun, I love it when you scream like that." Izaya grinned at the blonde as he leaned over and began biting down on the boys nipple.

"Ah!" Kida screamed throwing his head back in pain and he Izaya continued to tug at it. "I-Izaya, stop! Stop!" He couldn't take the pain on top of the way Izaya kept thrusting hard into him. Izaya pulled away from the blondes nipple when he looked down and saw blood.

"You bleed so easily, Masaomi." Izaya laughed licking his lips.

Kida couldn't respond all the pain he was experiencing was to much for his body to handle. He couldn't do anything, but hold on and wait for it to be over. All he could see was black. Nothing was more terrifying than being assaulted in the dark, he couldn't see what was going on, but he definitely felt it. He wanted nothing more than to punch the older man in the face, but he couldn't because he knew that if he did, the deal that they made would be off. Kida couldn't afford to lose anymore of his dignity.

"Ah!" Kida gasped as grabbed onto Izaya digging his nails into his skin.

"Of course as I predicted, you anticipate the pain more than anything else." Izaya said looking down at the boy watching as he continued to cry. "Don't be such a baby, Masaomi." He leaning down licking the blondes stomach making him shiver. "Have a little fun."

"T-this isn't fun!" Kida yelled holding on to Izaya tighter.

"Look Masaomi, you don't want anyone else to see those pictures of you looking like a dirty whore from last night, do you?" Izaya asked as he continued to slide his tongue up the boys chest.

"N-no!" The blonde shivered at Izaya's touch.

"Good. Not that we've cleared that up I need to explain my rules and terms if we're going to play this game." Izaya said thrusting into the boy faster.

"Hnng, ah!" Kida moaned as Izaya hit his pleasure point.

"Now that's what I like to hear." The red eyed man grinned grabbing the boys member and started stroking it.

"I-Izaya!" Kida panted feeling the pain disappear and his body shiver in pleasure. "Ah! That feels so good!" He cursed at himself for giving in, but he would say anything as long he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Are you ready to play by my rules, Kida-kun?" Izaya asked as he grinned down at the blonde. He kept his eyes locked on the boys face and as much as he wanted to see the pleasure in Kida's eyes, he wouldn't remove the scarf. It was good enough to hear the boy moan and watch him pant.

"Mm, y-yes!" Kida moaned rocking against Izaya. "I'm ready."

"Rule one, I'm allowed to fuck you however and whenever I please." Izaya smirked, this was his favorite rule. "You hear that, Masaomi?" He asked.

Kida moaned as held onto Izaya for support. "Y-yes. Mm, fuck me!" He moaned as Izaya continued hitting his pleasure spot.

"Oh, what a bad boy you are Kida-kun." Izaya said loving the response he was getting from the boy. "You don't have to worry about rule number one. I'm going to keep fucking you so hard that you won't ever want me to stop, Masaomi."

"D-don't stop!" Kida yelled feeling himself about to cum.

"I don't intend to." Izaya smirked devilishly as he watched the blonde cum.

"Mm, Izaya..." Kida breathed as he felt the older man release in him.

Izaya leaned down and kissed the blonde. "Are you still scared, Masaomi?"

"No." Kida replied kissing Izaya back. But, he was lying to the information broker. He never stopped being afraid of what was going on, he just covered up with his words and his moans. The entire time, he was fighting against himself. He refused to let himself continue to cry infront of Izaya, despite how much pain he was in. The blindness was the most difficult fear to deal with, he felt himself being consumed by it and at any moment he felt like he would suffocate. All he saw was black and the pleasure he felt didn't ease the pain. Kida had never been afraid of the dark and now he felt like a child and Izaya was the monster hiding in his closet and under his bed. The difference was that instead of just killing him, Izaya choose to play with him. Kida didn't think he would ever be able to recover from his fear of the dark. The darkness was all around him and that darkness was Izaya in every way shape and form. The yellow scarf was still tied around his head and he wanted to scream, but he wouldn't let Izaya know that he was still afraid. He had to stay strong.

"Good." Izaya smirked running his fingers over the blondes blindfold watching the blonde shake slightly. "Rule number two, you're not allowed to tell anyone about our game. This stays between us." He explained.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kida replied, he wanted nothing more then to hurry up and leave. He was in alot of pain and didn't know how much longer he could take the blindfold covering his eyes.

"Of course you weren't. You wouldn't want your friends Mikado and Anri finding out now, would you?" Izaya asked watching the boy tense up.

"No." Kida didn't want to think about what would happen if Mikado and Anri found out about what was going on. /_What would they think of me? How would I ever be able to explain? I can't let them find out no matter what. If I have to lose everything, I at least want to be able to keep my best friends./_ He let go of his grip on Izaya feeling disgusted with himself and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Rule number three, I don't like to share. Seeing how easily you submit worries me." Izaya admitted. "I don't want anyone else touching you, but me." He said grabbing onto Kida's wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow! Let go!" Kida yelled trying to pull away, put Izaya grip was to strong.

"I know you're easy, Kida-kun. But, that's no excuse to go out and fuck everyone in Ikebukuro." Izaya said strictly. "Except me, of course." He grinned as he saw the irritation on the boys face.

"I'm not easy." Kida replied.

"You've proven otherwise." Izaya said leaning down and whispering in the blondes ear. "You're mine and mine alone, Kida-kun. Don't forget that." He said squeezing the boys wrist tighter.

"Ah, O-okay! I get it!" Kida yelled, his wrist still hadn't healed from the night before and the pressure was to much for his small wrist.

"Good boy." Izaya said letting go of Kida wrist. "Now, rule number four. I decide when this game ends and the only way to win is if you play by my rules." He said licking the boys ear lobe. "Do you understand?"

/_I don't care what you're stupid rules are just take this blind fold off my eyes./_ Kida said feeling himself begin to panic. He tried to supress his fear, but everytime he heard his voice it made him more frantic. He would open his eyes and he couldn't see anything and when he close his eyes, all he could see was black. /_I can't take it./_ He thought as he felt his eyes water, everything reminded him off last night and here he was in the same position again.

"What's wrong Kida-kun? Are my rules to much for you?" Izaya asked as he notcied the boy shaking slightly.

"No." Kida said shaking his head. /_Shut up and take it off already!/_ He felt himself becoming light headed as he found it hard to breathe.

"So, do you agree to play by my rules, Masaomi?" Izaya asked reaching behind Kida's head as he grabbed the scarf.

"Y-yes." Kida nodded slowly.

"Good!" Izaya grinned ripping the the scarf off the blondes eyes, he looked down into the boys eyes and saw that he was traumatized. The boy struggled to hold his tears back, but they kept rolling down his cheeks.

Kida blinked a few times and he was finally able to see Izaya sitting on the desk staring down at him, he looked around him and the bright sun that came in from Izaya's window was blinding. /_I can see!/_ Even though he was freed from the darkness he was still shaking, he immediately sat up and as he tried to get off the desk, but Izaya pulled him into his lap.

"Izaya, what are you doing?" Kida asked confused.

"I know you're terrified of the dark, Masaomi." Izaya said running his fingers through the boys hair.

"I'm not." Kida said leaning his head against Izaya's chest melting into his comforting touch.

"There's no point in fighting it, you should try embracing it Kida-kun." Izaya grinned feeling Kida's tears against his chest. "It's okay, Masaomi. If you would let it consume you, then you wouldn't have to fear it."

"I can't." Kida said holding onto Izaya.

"You can. You're only to afraid to give it a try." Izaya explained.

Kida closed his eyes letting himself rest against Izaya's chest. /_Embrace the darkness? So, instead of fearing it I'm supposed to let it consume me? No.../_ The blonde thought opening his eyes. Izaya meant something entirely different. He didn't want him to overcome his fear, but to embrace it because if he did, he would be embracing Izaya in turn. /_Just like I am right now./_ He thought as he opened his eyes and saw the he was still holding on to Izaya. /_How could I let him pull me in so easily?/_ He let go of the older man and pushed him away.

"I'm not going to embrace you, Izaya. So, you can forget it." Kida said pulling away from him.

"Aw, but Masaomi! We were embracing just now! Didn't it feel nice?" Izaya asked pulling the boy back toward him.

"No! Let go of me!" Kida trying to pull away from Izaya.

"Fine." Izaya grinned throwing the boy off his desk.

"Ah!" Kida yelled hitting the floor. /_Bastard./_

Izaya stepped over the blonde picking up his clothes and throwing them at him. "It's okay Masaomi, we can always cuddle another time."

"There's no way in hell I'm ever going to cuddle with you." Kida replied as he began putting his clothes back on as fast as he could.

"Now there's the Masaomi that I know." Izaya smirked as he finished getting dressed himself. "Too bad I prefer the one that screams in pleasure and submits to me in bed." He laughed walking over to his chair and sat on it.

"Shut up." Kida said picking up his school bag when he was dressed. "I'm leaving."

"That's fine. I'm expecting some clients any minute now, otherwise I would have made you stay for round two." Izaya grinned looking at the frustrated boy.

"Whatever." Kida said trying to stay as strong as possible as he began walking towards the door. Before he could open it, Izaya pinned him against the door.

"Izaya, what are you..." Kida began, but Izaya put his hand over his mouth.

"Remember the rules to our game, Masaomi. If you want to keep those pictures safe make sure you don't break any of them. I'll see you tomorrow~" Izaya said biting down on Kida's neck.

"Mmph!" Kida gasped, but it was muffled by Izaya's hand.

"Remember that you belong to me now." Izaya said letting go of the boy and opening the door, Kida was about to say something, but Izaya had already pushed him out and shut the door.

He sat on the floor dazed for a bit and stared at the wall. /_What am I doing? I have to get out of here./_ Standing up as fast as he could, he took off running down the hall passing Namie on his way out.

"What the hell is up with him?" Namie shrugged and walked into Izaya's office.

"Is scaring little boys your new hobby?" Namie asked Izaya as she placed the bags on kitchen counter.

"Not all boys just one in particular." Izaya said smirking as he played with the yellow scarf in his hands.

"You're a pervert." Namie said as she put this away.

"Ouch, that hurt Namie." Izaya pouted. "Besides I'm not a pervert, he practically begs me to fuck him." He laughed sniffing the scarf that smelled like Kida's hair.

"You're sick." Naime snorted.

Izaya simply smirked at the snide remark. He was to pre-occupied remembering the time he had just spent with Kida. It gave him pleasure knowing that he would be able to play with the boy for awhile, he wanted to watch him break. "Hm, I wonder what I should plan for Kida~kun and I tomorrow?" He smirked as an idea came to mind. "Oh yes, that will be perfect~"

Kida collapsed on his bed right when he got home and curled up underneath the sheets. There were so many things that he was feeling and none of them were positive, his whole life and had been flipped upside down ever since that night. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape from it. He wanted to run away and never come back, but he knew that he couldn't. He felt trapped and weak. There was no way of getting around Izaya now, he knew that the Information broker had him right where he wanted him. /_I'm nothing but a toy to him. I'm just a sad joke./_ He knew that the older man was laughing, enjoying every moment of his suffering. How could he allow himself to submit to Izaya so easily? Was he that vulnerable? Why was it that Izaya touch made him weak? It sent shivers down him back and it made him want to fall into his arms. Kida was disgusted with himself, he felt like nothing but a cheap whore and was all made to be used and abused. He wished there was a way out, but he knew that there was no escape. Unless he could find a way to get a hold of those pictures, but he was sure Izaya kept them safe.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He was so sore and his body ached all over the place. The blonde used his phone as mirror and that the hickeys on his neck were more noticeable now and a lot darker, he didn't know how he would hide them. As much as he didn't want to, he could always wear a scarf, but he knew that he wouldn't. Not only was his body damaged, but he was emotionally damaged too. The emotional burden felt greater and Kida felt himself falling into a depression. As much as he wanted to stay strong for Mikado and Anri, he knew that it would be extremely difficult. How could sit there and smile and laugh with them about the small things, when he suffering so much on the inside. How can he be there for them, when he can't even save himself? He felt like a failure. He could have prevented all of this from happening, but he let it happen anyway. /_What's wrong with me?_/ He thought. _/I feel so alone./_ He flipped open his phone and started scrolling through his contact list.

Truth be told, Kida just wanted to be comforted. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay; even if it wasn't. He wanted to tell someone about what he was going through and about what he was feeling, but he couldn't tell anyone. He was completely alone in this situation. There was no one to turn to for help, he could only hope that he will survive. The blonde stopped scrolling and he staring at Mikado's name of his screen. Mikado was the only person he had that he could trust. Even though he could never tell him about Izaya, just hearing the raven haired boys voice would be comfort enough for the blonde. He needed his best friend, but he was to afraid to reach out. The blonde felt like he didn't deserve anything from Mikado. Mikado was to good for him and someone like Kida didn't deserve sympathy from someone as good as Mikado. But, Kida was selfish and still yearned for the other boy. He knew that he should leave Mikado and Anri alone and let them live their lives without him. The thought of losing them was to much for him, he had already lost enough.

Kida took a deep breath and he dialed Mikado's number. His heart was beating fast as he listened to the line ring waiting for Mikado to answer. /_Please answer./_ The phone continued ringing and he felt his heart sinking as it continued to ring with no response.

Right when he was about to hang up, Mikado answered.

_"Hello?" Mikado answered sleepily._

_"Mikado! Hey it's Kida!" Kida replied excitedly. He felt his eyes water from happiness, just hearing his friends voice gave him peace of mind and comforted him._

_"I know, it's so late. What are you doing up this late?" Mikado asked as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Oh you know, just some homework. I procrastinated a little." Kida lied._

_"You shouldn't do that anymore, Masaomi. You need to focus." Mikado replied shaking his head._

_"I know, you're right. I guess I'm just lazy." Kida told him._

_"Yea that's for sure." Mikado laughed._

_"Hey, don't talk smack!" Kida grinned._

_"You called yourself lazy first! I just agreed!" Mikado laughed._

_"Whatever Smarty Pants, don't think you have bragging rights, because you scored the highest during the entrance exams." Kida told him._

_"Well, I can at least rub it in your face." Mikado smiled._

_"That's messed up, Mikado! I try my best. Well, you know...sometimes!" Kida laughed._

_"Yeah at least you're passing." Mikado agreed._

_"Hey Mikado, can I ask you something?" Kida asked. He wanted to bring it up sooner, he just didn't know how to go about it._

_"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Mikado asked curious._

_"Are you and Anri together?" Kida asked. He was afraid as to his friend might say, but after seeing them at lunch, he had to know._

_"Well...sorta. I mean, kind of...but not really." Mikado tried explaining._

_"What do you mean?" Kida asked._

_"Well, when we to that party yesterday, Anri and I kinda talked about our feeling for each other. We both like each other, it's just we want to take things slow first and see if it works out, before we make any commitments. But, you know...I really do like her." Mikado explained blushing._

_"Oh, I see." Kida smiled slightly. He was glad that Mikado and Anri finally got their feelings out in the air. At least, one good thing came out of the party._

_"Yeah, but...Masaomi?" Mikado said._

_"Yeah?" Kida replied wondering what the other boy would say._

_"I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you." Mikado told him._

_"Oh..." Kida whispered feeling a pang in his heart._

_"Just because Anri and I are dating now, doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. I don't want things to change between us. I still want to be able to hang out and talk. I don't want you to feel alone." Mikado explained._

_"Mikado, I don't know what to say." Kida said feeling his eyes water. At that moment he wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Mikado everything he was going through and how much he needed him. He wanted to tell Mikado that he meant so much to him and that he never wanted to lose him. He wanted to talk to Mikado about his feelings and have the boy give him some kind words and advice. He wanted to feel special and important. Like he actually mattered to someone._

_"You don't have to say anything, I'm just worried about you, Kida. I want to be there for you." Mikado told him._

_"Then be there for me. Don't ever leave me, Mikado." Kida said feeling tears fall down his cheeks. He needed his friend more than he would ever know._

_"Are you okay, Masaomi?" Mikado asked worried._

_"Yeah, I just don't want to lose you." Kida replied trying to keep himself from sobbing._

_"You won't, I promise." Mikado smiled._

_"Yeah, I know. You're stuck with me!" Kida laughed through his tears._

_"Yea, you're stuck with me too!" Mikado replied._

_"I'm glad! Mikado, I really am happy for you and Anri. All I ever wanted was for you to give it a shot. You two look great together." Kida admitted._

_"Thanks Masaomi, it means a lot to me. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have worked up the courage to tell her." Mikado blushed._

_"Well, I'm glad that I could help." Kida smiled._

_"I want to help you too, Masaomi. I'm here if you ever need me." Mikado told him._

_"Come over tomorrow morning before school, yea?" Kida asked desperate to see his friend. Mikado, didn't know how much he needed him._

_"Yea, I can go! I'll get some coffee for us too on my way to your place." Mikado smiled._

_"Thank you." Kida said smiling through his tears._

_"Okay, we'll I'll see you tomorrow morning, Masaomi." Mikado replied._

_"Okay, see you then. Good night." Kida said._

_"Night!" Mikado said hanging up._

Kida flipped his phone shut and wiped his tears away. Mikado was coming over tomorrow and they would get to spend some time together. That's all that he wanted. He slowly got up from his bed and turned off the light in his room. He changed into his pajamas and crawled back into his bed, flipping his night light on. There was no way he was able to sleep in the dark anymore. The blonde sighed and turned over curling up into a ball. Talking to Mikado made him feel so much better and he was able to rest at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black & Gold**

Chapter 2

**_Gold_**

It was morning and Kida had gotten up bright and early to get ready. He rushed around his room and in and out the bathroom, he was anxious and excited at the same time to his friend. He knew that he saw Mikado everyday, but yesterday was so difficult and tough on him that he wanted a friendly smile or a hug; any small gesture to know that someone cared about him. Kida's self-esteem had taken a big hit and he felt like he was slowly getting smaller and smaller. He was usually much more confident and secure with himself, but ever since the party he had been an emotional wreck. The blonde became scared and insecure, he felt small and worthless. It wasn't like him and it scared him knowing what he was becoming. He didn't want this, he wanted to be happy and to live a normal teenage life. All he wanted was to go to school, hit on girls and spend time with his friends. But, he felt like all that was being stolen away from him and the boy felt lost.

There was a knock on the front door and Kida ran out of his bedroom to answer it.

"Mikado!" Kida smiled brightly seeing his friend standing there holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Masaomi!" Mikado smiled at his friend.

"Come on in!" Kida said as he moved aside to let the brunette in.

"I bought us coffee just like I said." Mikado smiled handing Kida his coffee.

"Thanks man! You're the best!" Kida said taking the coffee from Mikado.

"May I have a seat?" Mikado asked pointing to the couch.

"Of course! Sit!" Kida said as popped two bagels in the toaster for him and Mikado. "I'm gonna make us some bagels to go with the coffee."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good." Mikado smiled and sat on the couch. "I'm surprised you're up this early Kida. I was afraid you might have been still sleeping when I got here."

"Nope! How could I sleep when I knew my best friend was coming over?" Kida asked taking the bagels out of the toaster and buttering them.

"Yea, I guess. But, I doubt you were that excited." Mikado joked as Kida handed him his bagel. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Hey, I was excited! It's been awhile since we've had some one on one time, you know?" Kida explained taking as seat next to Mikado.

"I know, I miss you." Mikado replied. "I mean, I know we see each other every day, but I guess I miss the one on one time too." He explained.

"I miss you too, Mikado." Kida replied immediately. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual." He smiled feeling a sense of warmth come over him knowing that Mikado cared.

"We should meet up like this every morning." Mikado suggested as he bit into his bagel.

"I would love that." Kida smiled widely. He loved the idea and the thought of it alone gave him a lot of comfort.

"Okay, than it's a deal." Mikado smiled.

"Mikado...show me some love man!" Kida yelled throwing his arms over the other boy and pulling him into a hug. "You're the greatest friend a guy could ask for!"

"Yea, yea I know! Masaomi, I'm gonna spill my coffee!" Mikado laughed as Kida held him to his chest.

"Mikado, you are a saint. What have I done to deserve you?" Kida pondered while petting Mikado's head. "You're hair is so soft and shy deposition is so cute!" He gushed.

"Uh, Masaomi..." Mikado laughed slightly trying to get off the blondes grip.

"You even bought us coffee! I mean, who does that? Only a great guy like you, Mikado!" Kida said squeezing the other boy tighter. "You're a true gem, a diamond in the rough!"

"Masaomi, you're squeezing my head!" Mikado breathed out.

"I could squeeze you're head for all eternity!" Kida continued rubbing his face in Mikado's hair.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Mikado yelled as he escaped from Kida's grip. "Calm down, Masaomi."

"You're right. I got a little carried away, I just can't help, but gush about you." Kida smiled at the boy.

"Wow, Masaomi. You seem in a lot better mood today." Mikado pointed out.

"Yeah, I am. Now that you're here." Kida replied truthfully. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy too." Mikado smiled. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Kida smiled back at him. "I would be nothing with you."

"I'm always going to be here for you, Kida. No matter what." Mikado told him.

"That means the world to me, Mikado." Kida smiled. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't." Mikado assured him. "Kida, it might just be me over thinking things, but you've seem different lately." The brunette admitted.

Kida stared at Mikado wondering what he meant. He didn't think that his friend would notice since he had just begun going through problems recently. Was it that obvious that he was in pain? Or did Mikado just know him to well? Whichever it was, Kida knew he could never let Mikado now what was going on. As much as it pained him to keep it from his friend, he only wanted to protect their friendship. He didn't want Mikado to think any differently about him and if the brunette found out it could ruin their friendship. He knew Mikado would never be able to look at him the same. Kida refused to lose his friendship with Mikado over his own bad judgement and vulnerability. He got himself into this situation and he was the only who could get himself out.

"I've just been feeling a little sick." Kida shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. It's just drained me a little bit and all I've been wanting to do is sleep."

"Oh, I didn't know you were sick. You should have told me earlier, Masaomi. I would have brought you tea instead of coffee." Mikado explained feeling bad.

"No worries! I'll be fine. You know, you really don't miss anything, Mikado." Kida said as he stared down at the coffee in his hands. "You're very perceptive, especially when it comes to me. You can always see right through me." The blonde laughed slightly. "I like that."

Mikado blushed and fidgeted a bit in his seat. "Well, yeah I mean...you're my best friend so why wouldn't I? I know you better than anyone else."

"It's because you care." Kida said smiling to himself, it felt good knowing that Mikado worried about him. All Kida wanted was some comforting words and reassurance that someone cared about him. Mikado gave him that and for once in these past two days, he actually felt good.

"Of course, I care." Mikado admitted blushing. "I've always cared about you, Masaomi. Ever since we were kids, all I've ever done was care and worry about you." He said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"I must have drove you nuts back then." Kida smiled remembering when he and Mikado we're kids. "I would always get into trouble or I would get hurt and there you were, always there to help me."

"You still drive me nuts." Mikado laughed. "I would always worry about what you were doing and it's no surprise that I still do now. Besides, you always protected me." He said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, you were such a cry baby back then." Kida teased.

"H-hey! No, I wasn't." Mikado blushed. "Well, maybe a little."

"Haha, you're so adorable, Mikado." Kida said pinching the other boys cheek. "You're all grown up now."

"Ow! Masaomi, stop." Mikado said rubbing his cheek. "Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to be late." The brunette said standing up.

"Okay, let's go!" Kida said happily following Mikado out the door.

The two chatted the entire way to Raira and Kida was itching to ask more questions about Mikado and Anri's relationship. He knew they only recently started dating, but he wanted to know every detail of his friends relationship together. It might be to early for that though, so he decided he would wait till later in the day to bring it up. The blonde wondered if things would be different now that Mikado and Anri were dating, even if they were taking it slow. Kida was afraid that we would become the third wheel, he didn't want to get in they way of their relationship. But, he didn't want to lose his friends either, without them he had no one.

"Hey, are you okay, Masaomi?" Mikado asked turning to his friend.

"Huh?" Kida said breaking away from his thoughts.

"You seem distracted. What's on your mind?" Mikado asked.

"Oh! Heh, don't mind me. I just zoned out for a while." Kida laughed. "Sometimes, I can't help fantasizing about all the cute girls at our school. With their short skirts and there hair blowing in the wind. Their cute little giggles and their big boobs. Mikado, sometimes it's all to much to handle!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Ma-Masaomi, is that really what you were thinking about?" Mikado blushed.

"Of course, Mikado! What else would I be thinking about?" Kida explained. "I'm just your typical fifteen year old boy." /_Or at least that's what I would like Mikado to believe and hopefully, one day I'll be able to believe it too./ _He thought to himself.

"You're such a perv, Masaomi." Mikado shook his head.

"Come on, Mikado! Don't tell me you've never fantasized about Anri." Kida said raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Mikado panicked. "I've never done that!"

"Mikado, you're only human! You mean to tell me you've never fantasized about being with Anri in the heat of passion?" Kida exclaimed.

"N-No! Just stop okay!" Mikado said flustered. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, for embarrassing you Mikado. But, you know I'm right." Kida shrugged as he smiled at his friend. "Oh and look who's just up ahead waiting for us at the gate!" He said pointing at the school.

Mikado immediately blushed as he saw Anri waiting there. "Okay, Masaomi. No more talk about this kind of stuff in front of Anri." He warned the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing, Mikado." Kida laughed as he waved at Anri. "Yo, Anri!"

Anri smiled as the to approached her. "Good morning, Masaomi and Mikado."

"Good morning, Anri." Mikado smiled with a slight blush going across his face.

"Aw, look at you two! So cute!" Kida gushed.

"Ma-Masaomi!" Mikado yelled flustered.

"Well, no need to be shy on my account!" Kida smiled grabbing Anri and Mikado's hands and putting the together. "I know you two want to be all cutesy and lovey-dovey. So, I'll give you two some space." The blonde smiled walking away from the two.

Mikado and Anri stood there blushing, neither one of them saying a word. They stood there for awhile until they eventually intertwined their fingers together and walked to class.

Kida walked into class and took his seat, his spirits were lifted after this morning and he was determined to have a good day at school. Because, he didn't know what waited for him after he got out. Was he supposed to go to Izaya's today after school? or was he supposed to wait until Izaya called him? He didn't know and he was feeling conflicted about asking the older man about it. The blonde stared at his phone in thought, he didn't want to text Izaya, but if he didn't how would he know. Kida didn't want to go Izaya's today, but he was afraid of the consequences if he doesn't go. /_Does he expect to see him everyday? Will this become my new routine? Coffee with Mikado in the morning, school, Izaya and then home? I don't think I could handle seeing Izaya everyday. Emotionally or physically./_ Even though the blonde played it off well, he was still in pain from the day before and none of his bruises had healed yet. Kida immediately put his hands up to his neck. /_I totally forgot to hide the bite marks on my neck. Did Mikado see them? Did he even notice? Maybe he did and just didn't want to say anything. Geez, I wonder how I look right now to everyone. What will they think? What did Mikado think./_ The blonde sighed.

Kida jumped a bit when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he turned around saw one of his friends grinning at him. "Hey Masaomi, did I scare you?"

"Oh, hey. No, you just startled me a bit." Kida smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Looks like you really did go see that girl after all." The other boy said his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Kida asked.

"Remember? You were telling me and the guys how you met this chick and you were going to see her after school yesterday!" The boy reminded him.

"Huh, Oh yeah! I forgot I told you guys about it." Kida laughed nervously completely forgetting about the lie, he had made up.

"Looks you two had some fun! Judging by those hickeys on your neck!" The boy grinned. "You always bragged, Masaomi. But, I never really thought you were that popular with the ladies."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am." Kida smiled. "They just can't get enough of Masaomi Kida." The blonde bragged trying to sound convincing.

"I guess not!" His friend laughed. "You've got to share you're secrets with me!" The boy explained.

"Sorry, but that's confidential." Kida winked and turned back around to face the board.

"Ah, whatever. You just want to keep them all for yourself." The other boy said shaking his head.

Kida sat there and tried his hardest not to laugh. It wasn't because he thought what his friend said was funny, it was because, his life was the real joke. /_You don't want to know any of my secrets./_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his neck. /_I wouldn't wish my life upon anyone else./ _The blonde stared at his phone, but decided not to text the older man. /_I'm not going to keep going to him. I'm not going to let him think that he has complete control over me, even if he does. I don't want to let him know that I'm thinking about him./ _He sighed. /_It's not that I want to think about him; I have to think about him./_ Kida put his phone in his pocket and took out his note book. /_Why did I have to get myself involved with Izaya?/_

The bell rang and lunch had started. Kida got up and ran out of the classroom anxiously, he was happy to be able to spend time with his friends. But, he was also wanted to see what it would be like to hang out with the new couple. Would it be awkward? Or would it be exactly the same? He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. He walked over the their usual spot at lunch and smiled when he saw Mikado and Anri sitting there. But, he noticed something that was different. There was a boy with dark black hair that almost looked blue standing in front of Mikado. Kida had never seen this boy before, so he must be a new student. He was talking to Mikado with a lot of enthusiasm and he seemed to be a confident person. Though, while he was talking, Mikado and Anri looked uncomfortable, either that or they were nervous. Kida started walking over there to see what was going on.

Kida walked up to the couple and waved. "Hey guys!" He smiled at the couple, noticing that the other boy had stopped talking.

"Oh hey, Masaomi!" Mikado smiled, he seemed to relax when Kida had arrived.

"Who's he?" The boy asked giving the blonde a hard look.

"Oh, this is my best friend Masaomi Kida. Masaomi, this is Aoba Kuronuma. He's a new student here and he was placed in the same class as Anri and I." Mikado explained.

"Nice to meet you." Kida winked at the boy.

"Pfft. Best friends, huh?" Aoba asked glaring at the blonde.

"That's right." Kida replied. /_Somethings off about this guy./_

"Well, I guess I'll just have to change that won't I?" Aoba smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked not liking the tone in Aoba's voice.

"Masaomi Kida, hm I've heard you're name before. Kida Masaomi..." Aoba put his hand on his face as he pondered.

"Well, I'm surprised that you've heard of me. I'm pretty popular around here." Kida replied.

"Oh really? What are you the town whore?" Aoba laughed.

Kida's body tensed up and he glared at the boy. /_Who does he think he is and what is this guy getting at./_ He wanted to throw back an insult at the boy, but he decided to play it cool. "Well, I can't help it! The ladies here can't keep their hands off of me and I don't blame them! I mean who could resist these good looks?" He replied as he flipped his hair back.

"Uh, you guys. I think that's enough." Mikado said trying to ease the situation.

"Oh, come on, Kida. We both know that's not true." Aoba smirked at the blonde, it seemed like the boy was more knowledgeable than they knew. "In fact I think it's quite the opposite. I wouldn't give any ladies credit for giving you pleasure."

"What are you getting at?" The blonde asked feeling himself begin to sweat slightly. /_What did Aoba know exactly, he's definitely not an ordinary transfer student. He knows something./ _He didn't know who exactly Aoba was, but he was going to find out.

"Don't worry, Masaomi. I'm not going to embarrass you in front of your best friends! Well, at least not yet." Aoba smiled as he walked up to Kida and whispered in his ear. "I know you better than you think. But, it's better off for us to act like strangers. Neh?" He chucked pulling away from his ear.

Kida stared at the boy nervously, just who was he and what did he know? Did he know Izaya? Were they somehow acquainted? Or maybe he knew about the yellow scarves. Whatever it was, the boy acted like he had some hold over him and he didn't like it. He definitely wasn't going to let it get in the way of his friendships either. Mikado and Anri could never know the truth, as much as he wanted to be honest with them.

"So, what's for lunch?" Aoba asked Mikado as he threw an arm around the other boy.

Mikado looked at him and then to Kida with an apologetic look. Kida nodded and smiled at Mikado, he knew there's was nothing he could do. Mikado and Anri were appointed to make Aoba feel welcome as the class reps. As much as he would like to stay and hang out with the couple, he knew he wouldn't be comfortable with Aoba around. It made him a little sad since he was looking forward to spending time with the two, but he could manage being alone.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you guys later!" Kida said waving bye to Anri and Mikado.

"It was nice meeting you, Masaomi Kida!" Aoba smiled at him slyly.

"Right back at you." Kida replied and walked away from the trio.

/_Who is that guy? What does he know exactly? and why doesn't he like me?/_ Kida thought to himself as he sat alone outside by the courts. He knew of other friends he could hang out with, but he wanted to be alone. He wasn't in any condition to have a normal conversation. There was so much going on in his life that he didn't feel like himself anymore. It was a part of himself that he didn't want to know; a side of himself that he chose not to acknowledge. Would it always be like this for now on? Or was it temporary? He didn't like feeling this way and the arrival of Aoba didn't help the situation. What if the boy became close to Anri and Mikado? They're in the same class and what if they like hanging out with him after they to know him? What would happen then? Would he be replaced? Would he spend the rest of his days alone and unhappy? He had so many questions and no answers; he felt useless.

Kida wanted to be able to make sense of everything, but he wasn't able to. Why did everything have to change? Everything was going good until, he went Kadota's party and ever since that day it felt like his life was in a downward spiral. Everyday was increasingly worse than the last and he wanted was to be happy and free. Free from Izaya and happy with his friends. But, because of his stupid mistake, nothing will ever be the same. He felt himself beginning to break, but he tried his best to hold himself together. /_I don't want to lose myself. I don't want to lose my friends. I don't want to lose to Izaya./_ He was determined to win even if it meant playing by Izaya's rules as much as it killed him.

/_I hate him./_ Kida thought clenching his hand into a fist.

/_I hate him so much./_ The bell had rang and the blonde stood up throwing his food in the trash. He hadn't eaten any of it and he knew it was bad to neglect eating, but he was beginning to lose his will power. He mentally slapped himself, because he knew he had to fight his way out of this depression. But, would he be able to or would he succumb to it? /_I can't allow myself to fall. I have to keep fighting./_ He thought as sat back down in class.

/_Is this what it's like to be depressed?/ _He thought as he sat there staring mindlessly at the board. He had been depressed before in his life, but he chose to suppress those memories and had forgotten what it felt like. Ever since Mikado came to Ikebukuro, he had no reason to be unhappy or sad. All he could do was smile and now here he was feeling like he was picking up right where he left off. /_Dammit. How could I mess up again?/_ He cursed himself and thought maybe it all wasn't Izaya's fault this time, half of the blame was on himself. /_I allowed it and Izaya took advantage of the opportunity. If only I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't be in this situation right now. I feel like somehow I'm always throwing myself into the fire. Almost if I'm drawn to the flame and in this case.../_ He sighed putting his hand on his head.

He was the moth and Izaya was the flame.

The bell had rang and school was out for the day. Kida put his things in his bag and suddenly felt nervous. /I_s Izaya expecting me?/_ He was unsure and didn't know what to do. Should he call the informant or forget about it and go straight home? He didn't want to see Izaya, but he didn't want to lose the game either. There was no way he was going to let Izaya send those pictures to everyone in Ikebukuro. Izaya would have to kill him before he let that happen. He walked down the halls as slow as he could, anything to prolong him from seeing Izaya or going to his apartment. Maybe he could go home and if the information broker confronted him, he could say that it was his fault for never informing him. /_That could work./ _The blonde smiled slightly. It could work or at least he hoped it might.

Kida had reached the entrance of the school and was walking with his head down, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. But, it was unavoidable when Mikado ran up behind him and put a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Kida jumped slightly and turned around to face Mikado. "Oh hey Mikado!" He smiled. "What's up?"

"Masaomi! Hey, I was hoping I would catch you before you left! Anri and I have been waiting here for you." Mikado explained.

"Oh really?" Kida asked surprised and smiled at the two. "So, what's going on lovebirds?"

"Anri and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for awhile before heading home." Mikado asked.

"Yeah, since we didn't get to spend time together during lunch." Anri added.

Kida smiled, he was happy that his friends were thinking about him. But, he was unsure how to reply. He wanted to hang out with his friends desperately, but then there was still Izaya to worry about. Though, he could hang out with friends now and worry about Izaya later.

"Sure! I would love to!" Kida agreed.

"That's great!" Mikado smiled. "Well, lets get going then."

The trio had begun walking out of the school when someone ran up behind Mikado and pulled him back. Kida and Anri turned around and saw Aoba standing there with his hand on Mikado's shoulder.

"Woah! Woah! Now where do you think you two are going exactly?" Aoba asked looking at Mikado and Anri. "You weren't trying to ditch me were you?"

"Uh, well." Mikado began. "We have plans to hang out with Masaomi right now."

Aoba looked at Kida and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess you two are going to have to reschedule your date with blondie here. You guys already promised me you would give me a tour of the city while we were in class today, remember?" The boy explained smirking.

"We didn't say for sure, Aoba. We said maybe if we had time." Mikado replied.

"Then make time! You guys can't turn me down, you're supposed to make me feel welcomed! Or did you two forget that?" Aoba asked the couple.

"Hey, lay off man." Kida told Aoba. "They don't have to show you around if they don't want to. Go get map and show yourself around." He said staring at the other boy.

"I don't think I was talking to you, Kida Masaomi." Aoba replied. "Besides don't you have somewhere to be?" He smiled at the blonde.

Kida tensed up nervously. Aoba had to know what was going on between him and Izaya, why else would he say that? /_But how? Why would Izaya tell Aoba? Did Aoba know everything? This is bad./_ The blonde shrugged. "No, not really."

"Hmm, that's not what I think." Aoba smiled. "So, why don't you get lost already?" The boy added.

"Hey, Aoba don't talk to Masaomi like that." Mikado told Aoba. "He's never done anything to you."

"No need to defend him, Mikado. I get it you two are close, but he doesn't need to be hanging around when he should be elsewhere." Aoba said staring at Kida. "So, let me get that tour of Ikebukuro and next time I'll let you spend time with your precious, Masaomi." He explained.

Mikado looked to Kida and the blonde looked down shaking his head. "It's alright Mikado, don't worry about me. You guys go show Aoba around, Ill head home."

"But, Masaomi." Mikado protested.

"It's okay really! We'll hang out tomorrow, okay?" Kida said smiling at the brunette.

"Okay." Mikado agreed reluctantly.

"Great! Now that, that's settled! Let's getting going you two, shall we?" Aoba said putting his arms around Anri and Mikado. He then lead the couple past Masaomi and the three walked away. Mikado looked back at Kida and then blonde waved and smiled slightly.

Kida was upset and didn't know what to do. What he thought today would be a good day and it was turning for the worst. He began to feel like not only would he lose Mikado and Anri to Aoba, but Aoba would take them and he couldn't do anything about it. Every time he talked to the other boy, he would use his words against him. There's was nothing he could do, but find out what Aoba knew. Which gave him incentive to confront Izaya.

The blonde was about to start walking when someone grabbed him and pulled him back. Kida gasped when he felt someone wrap their arms around him and he immediately knew who it was by his touch. Izaya leaned down and whispered in the boys ear. "Did you miss me, Masaomi?" He asked licking the boys earlobe.

"Don't touch me." Kida said pushing Izaya off of him. "Can't you see were out in public?" He asked blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh Kida~kun, I'm very aware." Izaya said grabbing the boys hand and pulling him toward him. "I came to pick you up from school. You didn't think I would forget about you, did you?" He asked staring down at the younger boy.

"Stop it." Kida said pulling his hand away from Izaya's. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me today." The blonde explained.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you, Masaomi? I have a lot planned for you and I today." Izaya grinned. "So, lets not waste anymore time neh?" He said grabbing the blonde and picking him up.

"I-Izaya! What are you doing put me down, dammit!" Kida said flailing in Izaya's arms.

"Now, now Masaomi! You don't want to cause a scene." Izaya said as he walked with Kida down the street.

"What if someone sees us?" Kida asked the older man.

"Even better." Izaya grinned.

"You're doing this to embarrass me aren't you?" Kida asked glaring at him.

"You're so perceptive, Kida~kun." Izaya replied.

"Put me down." Kida demanded.

"Make me~" Izaya purred into Kida's ear.

"Stop it and put me down!" The blonde insisted as wiggled in Izaya's arms.

"Fine." Izaya said dropping the blonde on the floor.

"Ow!" Kida groaned rubbing his back, he looked up to see Izaya was already at the end of street.

"You're so slow Masaomi and I'm getting impatient. Hurry up." Izaya demanded as he watched the small boy struggle to get up. "I tried to save you the hassle of walking, but you decided to be a bad boy, Kida~kun."

"Whatever, you just want to get back to your apartment faster." Kida said walking over to Izaya slowly, his back was still in pain from his fall.

"Now you'll only be slower, because you hurt your back. What a burden you are~" Izaya told the boy.

"The only one that's a burden is you. You're more like the plague honestly." Kida explained.

"Well, I must be. Seeing as I can affect humans lives just the same as the plague." Izaya grinned. "What an analogy, Masaomi. You really are learning something in school and here I thought you were brainless."

"Shut up." Kida replied, annoyed with Izaya's comments.

"Always with the attitude, neh?" Izaya replied. "You should learn how to respect your elders."

"You should learn how to not be such a pervert." Kida shot back at the older man.

"Oh, Masaomi. I'm not a pervert, I just happen to do perverted things with one naughty boy~" Izaya said pulling Kida closer to him. "Who loves it when I hit him in only the right places."

Kida blushed and turned away from the information broker. "Stop it."

"Your words lack feeling, Kida~kun. We both know you love it." Izaya putting his arm around the boy and leaned into closer to his face. "I know you think about me all the time."

"I don't." Kida said still blushing. Izaya face was so close to his and he felt himself become nervous.

"No?" Izaya asked pressing his lips against the younger boys.

Kida's heart was beating fast and he chills go down his spine as he kissed Izaya back.

Izaya grinned and pulled away from the younger boy. "You're a horrible liar, Masaomi."

Kida blushed and looked away from the older man. "Shut up."

Izaya laughed and put his hand on the blondes head. "How adorable." He said running his finger through Kida's hair.

"I'm not adorable and don't touch me." Kida said smacking Izaya's hand away and continued walking.

"Well, look who's in a hurry now!" Izaya grinned walking next to the boy.

"Yeah, in a hurry to get this over with and to get the hell away from you." Kida glared at the raven haired man. He didn't know who Izaya thought he was, he couldn't just show up at his school like that then try and carry him to his apartment. The information broker also couldn't kiss him in public and run his fingers through his hair. If Mikado or anyone else were to see them together; it would ruin everything.

"I hope you're this feisty, when I get you on your back." Izaya purred as they approached his apartment.

"You're disgusting." Kida replied as the two walked down the hall way to the information broker's door.

Izaya unlocked the door and pushed the blonde inside making the boy fall on the floor.

"Ow!" Kida cringed as fell to the floor, he hated being thrown around like this by Izaya.

Izaya shut his door and laughed at Kida laying on the floor. "You're always so clumsy, Kida~kun."

"I'm not, you just keep pushing or throwing me." Kida said trying to get back up.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Izaya replied kicking the blonde with his foot, causing the boy to fall back down.

Kida fell back down and didn't want to get up. He hated Izaya, he hated being treated this way and he wanted to go home. He didn't have the courage to look up at the older man to know that he had that devilish smirk on his face. He knew that Izaya was enjoying every minute of this and the more pain he was in, the happier Izaya was. The blonde tried getting up again, but Izaya grabbed him by his hand and pulled him up. Izaya looked down at the blonde, but the boy refused to look at him.

"I didn't hurt your feelings now did I?" Izaya asked holding the blonde against him.

"No." Kida replied blatantly.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be upset with me." Izaya replied pushing the boy aside. "I mean, not when I have something fun planned for the two of us." He explained walking over to desk.

"Namie~ Are you home?" Izaya asked looking up to see Namie upstairs sorting threw his files.

"What do you want?" Namie asked.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I need the place to myself." Izaya said glancing at Kida, who stood there looking down.

"Fine. That sounds good to me." Namie said tossing his things to side and walking down stairs.

"You're such a good house wife." Izaya grinned at her.

"Shut up, Izaya." Namie replied glaring at the man, her attention then turned to the young blonde standing by the door. "So, did he come back for more or did you force him here?" She asked Izaya.

"Namie, what are you talking about? Kida and I arranged this play date." Izaya smirked looking at boy. "Isn't that right, Masaomi?" He asked.

Kida stood there and didn't reply, he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Well, he doesn't seem like he wants to play with you." Namie said grabbing her pursue and jacket.

"He's always shy at first, but he eventually loosens up." Izaya explained keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Whatever." Namie replied walking past Kida. "Good luck, kid." She said as she walked out.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Masaomi." Izaya said grinning at the boy.

Kida remained silent.

"Giving me the silent treatment, Kida~kun?" Izaya said walking over to the blonde. He grabbed the boys school bag from him and threw it to the floor and then he pulled the blondes towards him, lifting his head up so he could see his face.

"Kida~ Your usually so much more lively than this. Don't tell me you've lost your spark?" Izaya said leaning down and whispering in the boys ear. "Don't tell me you're giving up already."

Kida pushed Izaya away from him and glared at the older man. "I'm not giving up. If I was I wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't have agreed to your stupid rules." The blonde explained.

"If they're stupid then why did you agree to them?" Izaya asked. "Oh wait, because I have some very private pictures of you, don't I?" The red eyed man laughed walking back towards his desk.

"Shut up." Kida replied, he was annoyed with Izaya already.

"You know when you aren't around, I like to look through those pictures." Izaya began. "It makes me anxious to play with you again." He said looking at the blonde.

"Don't tell me you have some twisted crush on me." Kida said.

"Of course not, Masaomi. You would have to be more than just a toy for me to have feelings for you. What a silly boy you are~" Izaya grinned.

The blonde didn't know why, but for some reason, Izaya's words hurt him. Was it that he didn't like being called a toy? Or was it that the older man didn't see him as a person? He was just an object to Izaya. Which meant that he didn't take any of Kida's feelings into consideration and he didn't care about the boy. He was only using him for his body and it made Kida feel worthless.

"Can we just get on with it?" Kida insisted, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Why the rush, Kida? Do you not like spending time with me?" Izaya asked. "We both know you do and besides~" He said walking over to a closet in the corner of the room. "I have a surprise for you."

"And what's that?" Kida asked curious.

Izaya opened the closet and pulled out an outfit, he smirked widely and turned to the boy in anticipation. "I bought you something, Masaomi."

Kida stared at the outfit in Izaya's hands and couldn't believe that he had bought that for him. "There's no way I'm wearing that." The blonde replied.

"Oh, but it will look so cute on you, Kida." Izaya said holding the outfit up.

The blonde stared at it in discontent, it was school girls uniform with a light blue skirt and trim. But, what annoyed the boy the most was the yellow tie on the uniform. "You just had to, didn't you?"

"Of course~" Izaya smirked. "Come here and let me put it on you."

"Never." Kida said shaking his head. "There's no way."

"Oh, but Masaomi. This is all apart of our game! You don't want to have all those pictures exposed of you, just because you didn't want to wear a school uniform." Izaya explained walking over to the boy.

"Izaya, please." Kida replied as the older man approached him.

"No." Izaya grinned tugging on the boys hoodie. "You're going to wear it, Kida."

"But..." Kida began, but before he could finish protesting, Izaya was already undressing him.

"Shh, be a good boy Kida." Izaya said taking off the boys jacket and hoodie. Once it was off Izaya ran his hands down the blondes stomach as he pulled him in for a kiss. "So soft~" The brunette purred in between kisses.

"Izaya..." Kida moaned softly mentally cursing himself for shivering at Izaya's touch.

"I could eat you up." The information broker said as he went down and licked the boys stomach up to his chest.

Kida shivered and tensed up when Izaya began unzipping his pants. The older man pulled them off the boy and teased the elastic of the boys underwear. The blonde looked at him nervously and he grinned at the boys blushing face. "It's okay, Kida. I've seen you naked before." He told him as he pulled down the boys underwear and tossed the to the side. Kida stood there blushing and even though he had been exposed in front of the older man before, he was still nervous. Izaya put the skirt on Kida and buttoned it, he then lifted the boys arms up and put the shirt on him. "Almost done." Izaya said pulling out two hairbands froms his pocket and tying the boys hair into two pigtails.

Izaya stepped back and looked the boy over, Kida stood there blushing and shifting nervously. The blonde looked at the older man and noticed how he wasn't saying anything. /_I must look ridiculous./_ He thought to himself feeling self-conscience. Izaya looked the boy up and down and he was immediately turned on. The outfit looked perfect on the blonde, just as he envisioned it. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the boy.

"I know I look stupid." Kida said breaking the silence. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Kida~" Izaya said grabbing the boy and pulling him towards him. "I have never wanted to ravish you more than I do right now." The older man said running his hands up the boys skirt making the blonde gasp.

"Izaya..." Kida gasped as Izaya ran his hand over his member.

"You look adorable." Izaya whispered in his ear, making Kida blush a bright red. "Now let's play pretend, okay?"

"Okay." Kida agreed holding onto Izaya.

"You're going to call me Mr. Orihara for the rest of day, you got that?" Izaya explained.

"Yea." The blonde nodded digging his face in Izaya's jacket as he continued to touch him.

"Say it~" Izaya told him as ran his hand over the blondes ass.

"Yes, Mr. Orihara." Kida replied embarrassed.

"Good~" Izaya smirked loving the way it sounded. "Now, for the rest of day I will call you, Kida~chan. You got that?" He explained as he tightened his grip on the boys ass.

"Yes." The blonde gasped still blushing.

"Yes, what?" Izaya said kissing the boys neck.

"Yes, Mr. Orihara." Kida replied feeling like he would melt.

"You're such a good boy, Kida~chan." Izaya said pulling away from the boy as he walked back to his desk. He picked up a long ruler and he turned back to the blonde. "Now lets have a pop quiz shall we?" He told the blonde as he pointed at the chair in front of his desk. "Class is in session, have a seat Kida~chan."

Kida obeyed and took a seat in front of Izaya, he was nervous and he didn't now what to expect from the older man. What did he have in store for him? The blonde was unsure, but he knew that whatever it was, that it was going to be painful.

"Now, Kida~chan." Izaya began. "Question number 1: Who is the strongest man in Ikebukuro?" He asked the boy grinning widely.

"Um, that's Shizuo right?" Kida replied, knowing it was Shizuo, but he was unsure if Izaya thought that he himself was stronger than Shizuo.

"Correct!" Izaya exclaimed as he leaned down and gave Kida a kiss.

"Rewards for correct answers, punishment for wrong answers." Izaya explained.

Kida nodded and was nervous as to what the punishment would be.

"Question number 2: Who is Mikado Ryugamines best friend?" Izaya smirking.

"Me." Kida replied immediately. /_Why would he ask me a question like that?/_ He thought to himself.

"For now." Izaya replied giving Kida another kiss.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Kida asked the older man confused.

"I'm the teacher, Kida~chan. Only I get to ask the questions right now." Izaya explained. "Question number 3: Who is Aoba?" He asked watching the blonde tense up.

Izaya knew who Aoba was, his suspensions had to be right. Izaya had to tell Aoba what was going on between them, how else would the boy know anything about him if he was new to the school and Ikebukuro. He knew things that not even his closest friends knew and they way he talked to him whenever he was around, he acted as if he had something on him. If Aoba knew everything then Kida had a whole other issue to worry about. He wanted to confront Izaya about it, but he wasn't allowed to ask questions right now.

"He's the new kid in Mikado and Anri's class." Kida began. "And apparently he's an acquaintance of yours."

"Incorrect! There's so much more to him than that. You haven't gotten to know him that well." Izaya explained.

"And you have?" Kida asked.

"Now, didn't I tell you that I'm only allowed to ask the questions?" Izaya began. "Now bend over the chair for me." He said grinning.

Kida was nervous and he didn't know what to expect from the older man. He slowly got up and bent over the chair trying to brace himself for whatever was coming. Izaya walked behind the boy and held up his ruler, he then swung it down and hit the boys ass twice with it causing the blonde to fall on his knees in pain.

"Ah!" Kida yelled out in pain, he tried biting his lip to prevent him from whimpering, but the pain was overwhelming.

"I told you that you be punished for a wrong answer, Kida~chan." Izaya explained. "Now get back up and sit down."

Kida doubted that he would be able to sit back down when he was in so much pain, he tried to get up, but his legs were weak and he had, had it with Izaya.

"I know you told Aoba about us." Kida began. "Why would you do that after you told me not to tell anyone? Just exactly who is he and what is he to you?" The boy asked not thinking consequences.

"I didn't tell Aoba about us, Kida~chan." Izaya replied. "and if you want to know how he knows, you should ask him yourself. As for what he is to me~" He began as he grabbed the boy and bent him over the chair again. "He's just another toy like you." He said as he raised his ruler and smacked the boy across the ass making him fall again.

The blonde yelled out and fell to the floor again, he was in throbbing pain and he felt his eyes begin to water. Izaya stared at the boy and grinned as he pulled the boy back up and sat him on the chair. Kida squirmed in his seat the pain was almost unbearable, he wanted to lay back down on the floor, but he knew Izaya would hit him again.

"You're being such a naughty boy, Kida~chan." Izaya smirked, he loved how much the blonde was in pain.

/_So, Aoba is Izaya's toy just like I am?/_ Kida thought as he sat there. Did that mean that Izaya was doing the same thing with him? When Izaya wasn't with him was he with Aoba? and he treat him the same way? But, Aoba didn't look like him. Aoba didn't have bite marks on his neck and he didn't see any bruises on him. Aoba didn't look like he was suffering on the inside like he was. The blonde didn't understand it and it made him feel even worse to know that he really didn't meaning anything. Izaya probably had a dozen toys and he was only one of many, which made him even more disposable.

"Question number 4: Are you in pain right now, Kida~chan?" Izaya asked.

"Yes." Kida replied looking down.

"Good~" Izaya smirked lifting the boys head up and kissing him.

"Question number 5: Why did you want to go to Kadota's party?" Izaya asked grinning at the blonde. "Be honest."

Kida shifted nervously and he knew that Izaya would know if he was lying. The blonde didn't want to admit to the older man why he wanted to go, but it was inevitable. The thought telling him made Kida feel stupid and vulnerable, he had gone for such a naive and trivial reason. All because he thought he was cool and he wanted attention.

"I..." Kida began nervously. "I wanted to go, because I knew it was going to be an adult party with music and drinking and I just wanted to feel cool." He explained.

"What else?" Izaya persisted.

"I wanted to drink and I wanted to get Mikado and Anri to drink to, so it would be easier for them to open up to each other." Kida explained feeling embarrassed.

"Keep going." Izaya grinned enjoying the pressure he was putting on the younger boy.

"I wanted to get drunk." Kida said pulling at the end of his skirt.

"Why?" Izaya asked.

"I wanted attention." Kida admitted.

"So, you wanted to appeal to the people at the party, by being belligerent and looking a whore?" Izaya asked.

"No, it wasn't like that." Kida protested.

"Incorrect!" Izaya said grabbing his ruler and bent the boy over again. "I told you to be honest." He said smacking him with his ruler again. This time Kida wasn't able to hold back his tears and they began running down his face. Izaya quickly grabbed the boy up from the floor and sat him back on the chair, making the blonde gasp in pain.

"Why did you go to the party dressed like that?" Izaya asked.

"I-I wanted attention." Kida whimpered shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What did you want to happen after you got someones attention?" Izaya pressed on.

"I wanted to hook up with them." Kida admitted feeling ashamed.

"Because, you're a whore?" Izaya grinned.

Kida hesistated to answer, but he knew that he had to. "Yes..."

"Good boy, Kida~chan." Izaya said kissing the boy. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Kida sat there feeling humiliated, was he really as terrible as Izaya made him think that he was? He would never have admitted to anything like that out loud and yet Izaya was breaking him down so easily. He didn't think he was a whore, but Izaya made him feel like one.

"Question 5: Who took your virginity?" Izaya smirked as the blonde tensed up and looked away.

"You did." Kida replied remembering that night and how terrified he was, but he was to weak to stop it. He allowed himself to be taken advantage of and there was nothing he could of done to stop it. He couldn't see anything and thinking about it made him feel vulnerable.

"Correct!" Izaya said kissing the blonde.

"Question number 6: Do you regret it?" Izaya asked.

"Yes." Kida replied immediately.

"Does it haunt you every day?" Izaya persisted.

"Yes." Kida said whipping the tears off his cheeks.

"Perfect~" Izaya said kissing him again.

"Question 7: Who's the biggest whore in Ikebukuro?" Izaya asked standing up holding his ruler.

Kida tensed up and felt the tears continue to roll down his face. He wasn't a whore, he just made one stupid mistake. But, now he couldn't take it back and he had acted so easy at the party. Everyone must think that he is a whore and the fact that he was being used by Izaya made him feel like one.

"I am..." Kida whispered pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Correct!" Izaya exclaimed and instead of kissing the boy, he raised up his ruler again.

Kida looked up at the man in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Why should I reward a whore, when all they're good for is to be fucked?" Izaya asked as he swung his ruler down hitting Kida's arm making the blonde scream out in pain.

"Ah! Izaya, s-stop!" The blonde cried as the man swung at his other arm. The boys whole body was trembling and all the boy could do was cry as he leaned over in pain.

"Now, Kida~chan. Address me properly, what's my name?" Izaya grinned pulling at one of the boys pigtails.

"M-Mr. O-Ori-h-hara." Kida whimpered barely able to say it without whimpering.

"Good boy, Kida~chan!" Izaya laughed throwing his ruler back on his desk. "Now that your test is over, it's time to play~" The older man said eagerly as he picked up the boy and threw him on the couch.

Kida winced and cried in pain as he Izaya crawled on top off him. Izaya stroked the boys face and laughed. "You look so pathetic~" He said as he grabbed the boy and turned him over.

Kida hid his face in the cushion and felt his tear began to soak in, he had never felt more worthless than he did right now. The pain was so unbearable, that he wished Izaya would kill him and get it over with. Nothing could be worse than this.

Izaya unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he then grabbed the boys ass and pulled it up. Izaya grinned when he saw how red and bruised it already was. "You're about to be in a lot more pain now." He explained to the blonde.

"Mr. Orihara, p-please don't" Kida begged.

"Oh~ I love the way that sounded, Kida~chan." Izaya purred as he shoved his two fingers in front of the boys face. "Now suck, I'll prep you this time." The brunette told him.

Kida allowed Izaya to put his fingers into his mouth and he sucked them both. Izaya pulled his fingers out and lifted Kida's skirt. "You're turning me on so much right now, Kida~chan." Izaya said loving the uniform on the boy.

Kida braced himself and cried out when Izaya stuck his two fingers inside off him, it was painful, but he would rather be prepared then take it like he did last time. Izaya pressed inside deeper and made Kida gasp in pain, he kept moving his fingers up and down and he grinned every time the boy whimpered. He pulled out his fingers quickly being unable to wait anymore and he raised his crouch near the boys entrance. He looked down at boys face and saw the tears falling down. Izaya smirked and tugged on the boys pigtails.

"Kida~chan, tell me that you want me to fuck you." Izaya told him.

"I w-want you t-to fuck me." Kida whimpered out.

"Who do you want to fuck you?" Izaya asked.

"Y-You, Mr. Orihara." Kida replied crying.

"You're such naughty boy, Kida~chan." Izaya began. "Seducing a teacher like this~" He said grinning devilishly as he swiftly entered into the boy.

"Ah!" Kida gasped as he clutched onto the couch for support. He was in so much pain, he was surprised he hadn't passed out from the agony.

Izaya ran his hand up the boys shirt and tugged at his nipple making the boy gasp in pain. Kida tried to muffle his by hiding his head in cushion, but Izaya grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up. "Scream for me, Kida~chan." He insisted as he played with his nipple.

"Ah~ah!" Kida whimpered in pain.

"How does it feel Kida~chan?" Izaya began. "To know that that you're helpless and you don't have control over anything in your life? To know that you're just being dragged along by others like an old rag doll." He explained.

Kida didn't bother answering as he continued crying. He tried to block Izaya out, but every time the older man spoke, his words stung the blonde. Izaya made him feel insecure and made him question everything that he thought he had figured out. Did he really know who he was? Or did he create this ideal persona for the world to see, but on the inside he was just a hot mess? It didn't make sense to him anymore and the boy only felt miserable. He didn't feel like joking around with the boys in class, he didn't give any of the girls he saw a second look and all he thought about was Izaya. The man had taken control of his life and he couldn't do anything about it.

Izaya groaned slightly as he ran his fingers down the boys back and thrusted into him quickly. Through his sobs, Kida began to moan as he rocked his in rhythm with Izaya. This made the man grin with pleasure and he leaned over biting the blondes shoulder, the blonde let out a cry and tightened his grip on the couch. His whole body was trembling and he didn't know if it was because of the pain or pleasure. Maybe the two had intertwined and Kida had become a masochist. No matter what situation it was, he always ended up in pain and even when he was, there was still a sense of pleasure that he felt from being treated like this. It made the boy sick to his stomach, maybe it wasn't Izaya, maybe it was just himself. What if he had always been like this and only noticed it now? What happened to him and why was he like this?

"Ah...Ah!" Kida moaned loudly as his body shivered in pleasure.

"Is this the spot, Kida~chan?" Izaya asked he pulled on the boys hair and thrusted into him.

"Ah! Y-yes...Mr. Orihara!" Kida yelled throwing his head back.

"Have you been a bad boy, Kida~chan?" Izaya asked picking up his pace and thrusting into the boy faster.

"Ah...ah!" The blonde moaned trying to respond. "Hng..y-yes! M-Mr. Orihara!" He moaned loudly feeling hot and anxious.

"Do you want to cum?" Izaya grinned as he watched the boys flustered face and loved how vulnerable and young he looked.

"Y-yes! Mr. Orihara! Ah!" Kida yelled as Izaya thrusted into him one more time making him release and the older man followed soon after.

"Good boy, Kida~chan." Izaya grinned as he pulled out of the boy.

"Mm..." Kida mumbled unable to speak from exhaustion.

Izaya pulled the boys skirt back down as he grabbed the blonde and sat him on his lap. Kida rested his head in the crook of the older mans neck and sighed softly. Izaya laughed at the boy and wouldn't admit how cute the boy looked right now. There was an innocence about the blonde that the raven haired man loved to taint, but not matter how much black he threw upon the boy, there was still some innocence that remained. He was hoping to be the one to steal it all away from him and leave him in the dark. Izaya rubbed the blondes back and noticed that the boy wasn't protesting. He smirked knowing that the boy always ended up submitting to him one way or another. Even though, he enjoyed Kida's fiesty side. Izaya put a finger under the boys chin and leaned to down to kiss him. Kida kissed the older man back and was surprised that Izaya was showing this kind of affection. The kiss was slow and tender and he felt himself melting in Izaya's arms. The raven haired man moved his hand down to Kida's thigh and began rubbing his hand up and down it. Kida moaned in between kisses and threw his arms around Izaya's neck. The information broker held onto the boy and slowly laid him on his back as he laid on top of him. The boy continued to moan as Izaya's fingers slowly ran up and down his thighs turning the boy on. He ran his hand over the boys crouch and began stroking it making the boy gasp and break the kiss. Izaya put a finger to blondes lips to calm him down, Kida nodded, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks were pink. Izaya stroked the boys face with one hand and then leaned back down kissing the boy passionately. The blonde gripped onto the older mans hair and threw his head back when Izaya started pumping him, making him moan loudly. Izaya moved down and kissed Kida's neck licking were he left the bite marks and kissing them softly. Kida continued moaning and panting as he felt himself about to release. Izaya picked up his pace a pumped the boy faster as he kissed the boys lips again before the blonde yelled out and released. The boy breathed heavily staring at up into Izaya's eyes.

"Izaya..." Kida said running his fingers through the older mans hair.

Izaya grinned leaning down giving the boy a soft kiss and then pulling away. Kida stared up into Izaya eyes and they couldn't break contact, this was the first time that they had been together where they were able to look each other in the eyes. The other times, Kida's vision was blurred or he was blind folded. The blonde didn't know what it was but he felt a chill wash over him and there was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stared at the information broker and smiled slightly. The two of them had never shared a moment like this before and even if Kida was the only who felt it, he knew it was special. Izaya stared at the boy and chuckled slightly as he saw him smile. Izaya felt himself trapped by the boys gaze and in this moment his golden eyes memorized him. He didn't know why, but as he looked at the young boy all he could see gold.

"Kida." Izaya replied stroking the blondes face as the boy leaned into his touch.

That's when Izaya knew something was wrong. What was he thinking giving this kind of affection to the boy, this wasn't what he had planned. But, yet the boy pulled him in and throughout the madness, they still shared tender moments. He didn't like the feeling and he couldn't allow himself to continue on with the blonde like this. He almost laughed at how foolish, he had acted right now. The boy did have a way of seducing him and reeling him in like some lust consumed human. It only confirmed that Kida was truly a whore in that sense or at least Izaya thought so. He refused to be beaten at his own game.

Izaya leaned back down kissing the boy and pulled out something from his pocket. He broke the kiss and looked down at the blonde who stared up at him totally vulnerable and at his disposal.

"We're not done yet, Kida~chan." Izaya said holding up the yellow scarf in front of the boys face.

Kida tensed up and stared at it nervously, he felt the warm feeling in his stomach leave and it was replaced by fear. "Mr. Orihara, I don't understand." He said trying to stay in character.

"Oh, Kida~chan. I think you do." Izaya smirked devilishly as he put the scarf over the boys eyes and tied it around his head.

Kida felt himself begin to panic and he held on to Izaya tightly for comfort. "Mr. Orihara, why are you doing this?" He asked feeling the older man pull away from him.

"Do you think you've been good, Kida~chan?" Izaya said looking down at the trembling blonde.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Orihara." Kida replied confused.

"Tell me." Izaya demanded.

"Y-yes" Kida whispered nervously.

"Of course, you do." Izaya said slapping the boy across the face.

Kida gasped in pain and gripped his cheek where Izaya hit him. He felt his eyes begin to sting as tears began to form and soak into the scarf covering his eyes. He was confused and hurt, he didn't know what he had done wrong. The blonde thought he was doing everything right, but he still found a way to mess up.

"What did I do wrong?" Kida asked bracing himself to be hit again.

"Now, Kida~chan. What kind of student sleeps with their teacher?" Izaya asked running his hand over the boys cheek.

"One that's forced to." Kida replied trembling.

"No." Izaya said leaning down and whispering in the boys ear. "One that wants to."

"But, I n-never wanted this." Kida said panicing when he felt Izaya get off the couch.

"You wanted some attention, Kida~chan." Izaya said picking the boy up. "And now you've got it."

"Mr. Orihara, p-please." Kida pleaded holding on to Izaya's jacket.

"Shh, now Kida~chan. You don't even know what I'm going to do yet." Izaya laughed walking over to the closet.

Izaya opened the doors to the closet and placed Kida inside of it. The blonde flinched slightly as he sat on his knees waiting for something painful to happen. The raven haired man smirked and patted the blonde on his head, he then closed the doors to the closet leaving the boy in the dark. Kida began to panic when he heard the doors shut and tried pushing them open, but they wouldn't budge. Izaya had put a stick in between the handles of the doors to keep them from opening, he laughed when he saw the boy repeatedly banged against the doors.

"Izaya! L-let me out!" Kida yelled banging on the doors.

"You've been a bad boy Masaomi and bad boys have to be punished." Izaya replied walking away from the closet and over to his desk.

"Izaya! Izaya!" Kida called out continously hitting the doors.

The information broker ignored the boy and started typing at his computer, he had to make sure that the boy knew his place. He couldn't allow the boy to get to him and he took pleasure in reminding Kida who was in control. The blonde kept hitting the door with his hands and started breathing heavy, he was extremely fearful of the dark and being trapped like this made him feel like he was suffocating. He untied the yellow scarf from his eyes and threw it beside him, though it didn't make a difference, because he still wasn't able to see anything. He had to get out of there and he couldn't stop himself from hitting the doors hoping that he could break them open. The blonde didn't bother wiping his tears away as he panicked in the dark, he felt all of his horrible memories flood him at once and like many time before, he found himself back at that night with Izaya. He remembered the blurry lights and the loud music, he remembered becoming enticed by the raven haired man and being lead upstairs. Kida could still remember the way Izaya touched him and how he couldn't see what he was feeling, because his vision was shot. He openly sobbed as his memories began to consume him and he had never felt so panicked in his life. He was breathing fast and he felt as if his surroundings would close in on him any second and crush him. He knew his hands were bruising and becoming numb from banging on the doors, but he couldn't stop. He was desperate and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, he wished he was home and not stuck here feeling like he was going to die. But, he knew Izaya wasn't listening to his cries and he knew he wasn't paying an attention to him banging on the doors. No, he knew the information broker was enjoying every second of this and had no intentions of letting him out. As long as he was in pain, Izaya was happy. Kida felt so foolish to think that he and Izaya could every share a tender moment, even if it were only for a second. The older man had him wrapped around his finger and made him feel confused and vulnerable; enough so that he tricked him into thinking that they may have felt something for each other in that moment.

/_But I was a fool./_ Kida thought to himself as his hands slid slowly down the doors and fell to his sides. /_Izaya doesn't care about me, he's only using me for fun. How stupid can I be?/_ His breathing was heavy and was becoming short, he put his hands up to his chest and he started to feel like he couldn't breathe. He gasped and panicked moving around trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't. His body was so overwhelmed it began shutting down on him, the emotional and physical stress was to much for him to handle. There was no fight left in him, his head started spinning and he fell over laying on the floor. Kida couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not, as he laid on the floor unable to see. Everything was black.

Izaya sat at his desk typing away at his keyboard going through e-mails and other content for work, that he hadn't noticed the banging stop or that the closet doors were still. It had been awhile since he had left Kida in the closet and didn't notice when the boy had stopped screaming. He turned around in his chair and faced the closet. He tilted to his head to the side wondering how long it had been since the blonde stopped resisting and gave up. Izaya knew that the boy had been in there for about an hour and wondered if he was laying there waiting for him to open the doors and let him out. Izaya smirked and got up walking over to the closet. He pulled the stick out of the door handles and pulled open the closet doors, he looked down and the first thing he noticed was the yellow scarf laying next to the boy. The raven haired man then moved his attention to the battered boy laying on the floor, his cheeks were stained with tears and he noticed that his hands were bruised along with the rest of his body. Izaya really hadn't taken the time to look Kida over since he began playing with him and he barely noticed how much psychical damage he had inflicted on the boy when the emotional damage was apparent. He could tell that the boy didn't fall asleep and knew that he must have passed out at some point during his struggle. Izaya looked over the boys small frame and couldn't help but grin widely, he loved seeing the boy so weak and fragile. He leaned down and rubbed his fingers lightly over the boys bruised face, the blonde didn't even flinch when he touched him. Izaya grabbed the yellow scarf next to the boy and then picked up the blonde in his arms. He shut the closet doors and walked over to his desk laying the boy on top of it.

"It's time to wake up, Masaomi." Izaya said slapping the boys cheek slightly.

Kida laid there still and unmoving; Izaya shrugged and walked away from his desk and into the kitchen, he filled a cup of water and walked back to his desk looking down the blonde. He wondered what had been going through the blondes mind as he was trapped, he knew the boy was fearful of the dark and got pleasure from knowing how much the boy must have suffered while he was trapped. Izaya threw the cup of water on the boys faced and watched how his body shook as his eyes shot open. Kida woke up in a state of shock looking at everything around him, he was surprised that he was able to see. He sat up slowly and looked at Izaya feeling his red eyes staring at him. He didn't know what to say and he felt like he would began to cry again, but he wouldn't allow himself to. He didn't think he had any tears left to give Izaya for today.

"You're finally awake, Masaomi." Izaya said grinning at the boy.

"Yeah..." Kida said brushing the water off his face and pushing his hair aside.

"Did you have fun?" Izaya asked.

Kida didn't reply and looked away from Izaya. He had never been more terrified in his life and his fears overwhelmed him, he didn't think he would ever forget this experience. Izaya moved closer to the blonde and grabbed his face. "Do you understand now, Kida?" He asked as the boy was forced to look up at him.

"Understand what?" Kida asked nervously.

"That you'll never win this game." Izaya said staring down into the boys golden eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked confused.

"No matter if you play by the rules and you let our game run it's course; even if I end up deleting the pictures I have of you, you'll never be able to escape me." Izaya explained. "You know, why? Because I'm in your head and everywhere you go; you'll see my face in every person you meet on the street. Everything you do will remind you of me and you won't be able to get my out of your mind. You'll never be able to be intimate with anyone the same, you'll be burdened by your memories of me and you'll have scars that you'll never be able to heal. I will follow you wherever you go and you'll be haunted by all by my face. You'll never be the same again." He finished looking down at the boy.

Kida stared silently into Izaya's eyes and said nothing, he felt drained and he no longer had the will power to fight against him. Izaya was right and there was nothing he could do to change it. The older man leaned down and kissed the blonde on his lips, Kida didn't move and allowed himself to be kissed. Izaya pulled away and laughed as the blonde sat there broken.

"You don't have any words left do you?" Izaya began. "But that's okay, because I have enough left for the both of us." He laughed as he pulled the hair pins out the blondes hair. "We'll save it for another day though, I have some business to attend to."

Izaya pushed the blonde off his desk and watched him stagger trying to regain his balance. He walked over to the boy and began undressing him, he wasn't surprised when there was no protest from the blonde. Kida didn't care anymore at this point and was to exhausted to doing anything. Izaya tossed the school girl uniform to the side and threw Kida's clothes at him.

"Hurry and get dressed." Izaya told him as he picked up the school girl uniform and hung it in back in the closet.

Kida got dressed as quickly as he could, but his body ached all over and he was exhausted. Izaya noticed the boy struggle after he was dressed as he picked up his school bag and slowly walked towards the door.

"Wasn't this fun, Masaomi?" Izaya asked grinning at the boy.

Kida didn't bother to reply as he slowly made his way out the front door, he wanted to run and get away as fast as possible, but he was so wounded that he wasn't able to. Izaya knew this and followed the boy out the front door, the blonde looked back at him confused and hesitant.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked breaking his silence.

"I know you can barely move, Masaomi. So, I thought I would help you out faster." Izaya said picking up the blonde making him gasp.

"Izaya..." Kida protested softly.

"Shh, it's alright Kida." Izaya replied.

He carried the boy down the elevator and into the lobby, once they reached the front entrance, he let the blonde down. Kida struggled a bit as he tried to regain his balance and Izaya just laughed. "I don't know when I'll see you next, Masaomi." He told the boy.

Kida looked at him and stayed silent.

"I'm going to be busy these next few days, but I'll make sure to keep in touch." Izaya grinned. "I'm sure I can make some time for you and I." He explained grabbing the blonde and pulling him into a kiss.

This time when Izaya kissed him, Kida felt nothing. He didn't melt in the older mans arms and he didn't feel chills run down his spine. The spark that was usually there when he and Izaya kissed was gone for him and the kiss felt hollow. Izaya pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the boy once more.

"I'll see you later, Masaomi." Izaya said pushing the boy out of the front doors.

Kida stumbled trying to catch himself from falling, but he wasn't fast enough and hit the pavement. He winced and felt pain all over his body, he looked up at the night sky and felt worthless. Kida picked himself back up slowly and began heading for home.

The blonde had never felt more humiliated in his life and if he thought he was worthless before, he knew for a fact that he was now. He allowed the older man to use him and throw him out like trash, he tried to fight back, but all his efforts were for nothing. Izaya had this way of getting to him and he couldn't escape from the mans grip. Izaya had him right were he wanted him and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't run away, he couldn't tell his friends and he couldn't ask for help. Nothing he did would make his situation better as much as he wished there was something he could do. But, there wasn't and all he could do was take it. Kida was angry, he was angry with Izaya, but more angry with himself. If it wasn't for his stupid actions, he wouldn't be in this position right now. Though, something told him that wasn't entirely true, he wondered if Izaya had this planned for awhile now or if he had just thought of it when they were at the party. It seemed like Izaya was always a constant in his life and whenever he thought he was free, the older man would come back again and ruin everything. He wouldn't let the boy go and if he did it was only a matter of time before he came back again. /_I can't live like this anymore./_ Kida thought to himself. /_I have to do something./ _He was desperate and he didn't know how much more of this he would be able to take before he did something drastic.

Kida looked up when he heard someone honking their horn and he looked to his right to see a van pull up next to him. Kadota stopped the van and rolled down his window to talk to the boy. "Hey Masaomi, you need a ride?" He asked.

"Um, no it's okay. I can make it home, but thanks anyways." Kida smiled slightly and continued walking.

"Are you sure, Masaomi? You look pretty shaken up." Kadota noted staring at the blonde.

Kida tensed up and put his hand up to face, he had forgotten about his bruises. Did Kadota notice them? Was it obvious that he was in pain? "It's all good, Kadota. I'm just a little tired that's all." He replied.

"Look Kida, I would feel a lot better if I took you home. Even if you're fine, it would still give me some peace of mind. Hop in, kid." Kadota said pointing at the passenger seat.

Kida nodded knowing that there was no way of getting out of it and climbed inside Kadota's van. He looked behind him and noticed it was empty. "Hey, where's the gang?" He asked confused.

"Oh, they all went to some event this evening. I'm not interested in that sort of stuff, so I didn't go. I'm picking them up later, though." Kadota explained as he started driving.

"Oh." Kida said looking at the window. It was probably better that it was just him and Kadota, he wouldn't want Walker or Erika noticing anything about him that the others couldn't.

"So, what are doing out so late by yourself? Shouldn't you be home or with your friends." Kadota asked curiously.

"I wish I was." Kida began. "I just had some stuff I needed to do."

Kadota glanced at the boy from the side of his eye and noticed the bruised on his cheeks. He looked tired and hurt, but he didn't know why. He wondered is the boy had been jumped or was confronted by old member of yellow scarves. "Hey, you look pretty beaten up." He commented.

"Really?" Kida asked nervously.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Kadota asked.

"Yeah, it's really nothing." Kida replied as he laughed nervously.

"Did you get some sort of altercation?" Kadota asked suspiciously.

"Sort of." Kida replied.

"What happened?" Kadota asked.

"Well, I was walking and then some thugs came up to and started hassling me for some money. I wouldn't give them any, so they got mad and smacked me around a bit, until I gave them whatever I had on me." Kida lied hoping Kadota would believe him. "It's not really a big deal."

"Oh, I see." Kadota nodded. "There's a bunch of no good punks running around here. You've got to be more careful next time, Masaomi." He explained to the boy.

"Yeah, I know." Kida replied he was relived that Kadota was buying it.

"You look exhausted, do you want me to pick you up something to eat?" Kadota offered.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Kida replied.

"Are you sure?" Kadota persisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to go home. I have a lot of work to do." Kida told him.

"Alright, kid." Kadota said not asking any further question, but he still felt like something wasn't right.

The rest of the car ride to Kida's place was a quiet one, Kadota wanted to ask more questions, but didn't want to pry to much. He could tell something was deeply wrong with the boy and he didn't exactly believe his story, but went along with it anyway. He noticed that ever since his party that something about the blonde changed drastically and was being to see a part of Kida that he hadn't seen in a long time. The last time he was like this something horrible was going on and he wondered what the boy was going through now. Even if he did ask, he knew Kida wouldn't tell him. So, he decided to let it go for now. He pulled up in front of the blondes place and parked.

"Thanks Kadota. I appreciate it." Kida said trying to open his door, but it was still locked.

"Masaomi." Kadota began. "I have to ask you something before you go."

"Okay..." Kida said hesitantly. Did Kadota know something?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I have to ask." Kadota began. "What happened to you at my party?"

Kida's eyes widened and he shifted nervously, he wasn't expecting Kadota to ask him that. He didn't know what to say, they did find him passed out on the floor after all. Maybe, he could just make up another lie, but would the older man buy it? He didn't know and he really didn't want to think about what actually happened anymore. He had thought about it all enough for one day.

"I..." Kida began. "I just got drunk and passed out is all. I guess I went a little to crazy with those drinks." He laughed nervously. "It really is my own fault." He explained knowing that the last phrase was absolutely true.

"That's all? Mikado and Anri said you disappeared for awhile, before we found you at the bottom of the staircase." Kadota explained.

"Yeah, I don't really remember where I was or what I was doing half the time. So, it's even a mystery to me." Kida replied.

"Well, next time you know better." Kadota began. "I knew I shouldn't have let you kids drink."

"Don't worry about it Kadota, it's actually pretty cool that you did." Kida began. "It even helped Mikado and Anri be more open with each other and that was definitely a good thing." The said smiling as he thought of his two friends.

"But, what about you?" Kadota asked.

"Me? Don't worry, I'm fine!" Kida smiled.

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Masaomi." Kadota said unlocking the door.

"Okay, thanks again man." Kida got off the car and waved good bye.

Kadota watched the boy entire his place until he drove away, something definitely was not right.

Kida walked into his apartment and dropped his bag in his room as he headed to the kitchen. His hands were shaking from anxiety and he didn't know how long he would have been able to last talking to Kadota before he broke down and told him everything. He had wanted to scream and cry so bad, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. All he could do was live through the pain and keep it to himself, no one could save him, he couldn't even save himself. The blonde grabbed a cup from his cupboard and poured himself some water. He quickly gulped it down and poured himself some more, his throat felt so dry from all the screaming and crying he had done early. His body felt weak since he hadn't eaten anything and the water was helping him, but he still felt empty. He tried pouring himself another cup, but his hands were shaking so much that he accidentally dropped it on the floor spilling the contents everywhere.

"Dammit." Kida cursed himself grabbing a towel and cleaning up the mess on the floor. He got on his knees and winced a bit as he wiped the floor, he stared down at his hands and saw that they were bruised as well. It was like every part of him was wounded not only physically but mentally. The blonde threw the towel aside and leaned back against wall, he was frustrated and exhausted. He quickly wiped away the tears before they fell from his eyes, but he couldn't shake off the overwhelming feeling of loneliness. He punched the floor in frustration and rubbed his eyes. /_I can't do it. I can't live like this anymore./_ He thought to himself. Kida didn't want to get up, but his body was aching and he needed some sleep. He slowly got up and headed to his room leaving the mess on the floor.

Kida turned on his night light and quickly crawled into bed, he was exhausted. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, he was desperate to hear someones voice. The boy wanted to be comforted, he wanted to have a mindless conversation it didn't matter to him what they talked about. The only person he wanted to talk to was Mikado. But, his fingers were shaking and he was hesitant to dial his best friends number. He felt disgusting and didn't think that he deserved to hear from Mikado, but he yearned for the other boy. Despite what he was thinking he pressed call and held the phone up to his ear.

The phone rang a few time before Mikado picked up.

_"Hello?" Mikado answered._

_"H-Hey, Mikado!" Kida greeted the boy feeling his heart skip a beat._

_"Hey, Masaomi! What's up?" Mikado asked._

_"Not much, I just wanted to talk." Kida admit allowing the tears to run down his cheeks._

_"Masaomi, I wanted to apologize for earlier. Aoba shouldn't have treated you the way he did." Mikado apologized feeling bad._

_"It's okay, don't worry about it. Did you and Anri end up giving him a tour around Ikebukuro?" Kida asked._

_"Yeah we did. It was a little awkward, but he didn't want to leave us alone. He's kind of annoying." Mikado explained._

_"Really? He seems like it. I'm surprised he let you guys go home." Kida replied._

_"Yeah I was surprised to. I really don't want to have to deal with him tomorrow, but I have to." Mikado admitted._

_"Well after he gets the hang of things, he'll leave you guys alone. You and Anri need your space for some alone time." Kida smiled slightly._

_"Masaomi..." Mikado began._

_"Yeah, Mikado?" Kida asked._

_"You know, even though we saw each other today, talking to you right now makes me feel farther away from you than ever." Mikado admitted._

_"What do you mean?" Kida asked confused._

_"I just feel such a distance between us. I feel like I'm abandoning you." Mikado said feeling guilty._

_"Mikado, don't worry. You're not abandoning me." Kida replied shocked at his friends confession._

_"Somethings wrong, Masaomi. You're not the same." Mikado told him._

_"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Kida replied holding back his sobs, how did Mikado see right through him so easily?_

_"You're not. I wish you would just tell me what's wrong, Masaomi." Mikado told him._

_"I-I..." Kida began. "I can't." He replied feeling a strain on his heart. He wanted nothing more than to tell Mikado and it killed him knowing that he couldn't. But, it was for the best, he didn't want him to know what kind of life he was living or for him to think differently of him._

_"I want to be there for you, Masaomi." Mikado began. "Please, don't shut me out." He pleaded._

_"Mikado, I-I'm so sorry." Kida began his voice was shaking and he didn't want Mikado to hear him crying. "It's better this way."_

_"Better for who?" Mikado asked. "Kida, please. Tell me what's going on." He persisted._

_"Mikado, please. I can't..." Kida replied, he thought talking to Mikado would make him feel better, but it was ripping him up inside._

_"Masaomi..." Mikado began, but was cut off by Kida._

_"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to school tomorrow." Kida told him._

_"Wait, what? Why?" Mikado asked confused._

_"I'm not feeling well." Kida confessed._

_"Do you still want me to come over in the morning before school to visit you?" Mikado asked._

_"No, it's okay. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Kida replied._

_"But, I want to make sure you're okay." Mikado told him._

_"I am, I'm just a little sick." Kida told him. "Please, don't come over. I'll be okay, you just focus on Anri." He replied feeling like he would break at any moment._

_"How can I focus on Anri, when I'm thinking about you?" Mikado asked him._

_"Don't think about me." Kida replied. "I'll be okay."_

_"I can't just let you suffer like this, Masaomi." Mikado told him. "I care about you too much."_

_"I care about you too, Mikado." Kida replied. "That's why I'm doing this."_

_"Kida, please tell me." Mikado pleaded._

_"I can't...I've got to go, Mikado." Kida replied not being to go on like this._

_"Okay, I'll come see you tomorrow after school." Mikado told him._

_"No." Kida replied. "I want to be alone, I'll text you when I'm feeling better." He explained._

_"Okay, Masaomi. I'll talk to you later." Mikado replied._

_"Okay, bye Mikado." Kida replied, his heart was hurting._

_"Bye, Masaomi." Mikado replied as he hung up._

Kida shut his phone and openly sobbed, he couldn't take it anymore. It was all to much to handle and he was losing his mind. Nothing made him feel better not even talking to Mikado. He tossed his phone to the floor and covered himself with his blankets, he had been through so much today and all he wanted to do was sleep. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he didn't know when the next time would be when he would get out of his bed or leave his apartment. Little did everyone know that it would be awhile before anyone talked to or saw the boy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black & Gold**

Chapter 3

_**Black**_

It had been a few days since Mikado last heard from Kida and he was beginning to worry. Even more so when the blonde didn't respond to his text messages or answers his phone calls. There were many days before school when Mikado stood in front of Kida's place debating on whether or not to knock on the door and check on him, but he felt like his friend needed some time alone. He knew something was wrong with the blonde and he wanted to give his friend the space that he needed. But, he also wanted to know what was going on with Kida and he wanted to be there for him. Mikado was so conflicted and not being able to communicate with Kida wasn't helping. He didn't know what to do and it was stressing him out, he couldn't focus on anything else. Mikado hadn't expressed his concerns to Anri and he didn't want tell Aoba.

The brunette sighed and walked into school meeting up with Anri, she smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay, Mikado?"

"Huh, oh yeah! I'm fine." Mikado replied nervously.

"Masaomi still isn't coming to school?" Anri asked.

"No, I tried reaching him, but no response." Mikado replied.

"He'll come back. Just give him sometime." Anri assured him. "I think he's going throw some stuff that he needs to work out."

"Yeah." Mikado agreed. "I just hope he's okay."

"Me too." Anri agreed as the two walked to class.

Izaya sat at his desk staring out his window while twirling his switchblade in his hand. He had been flooded with work these past few days that kept the information broker very busy. He had tried clearing his schedule but something always came up and it left him with no free time. Admittedly, Izaya was frustrated. He hadn't seen his young blonde in a few days and that bothered him. Izaya had texted Kida a few times, but he never got a reply back from the blonde and he was quite peeved about it. Many times he wanted to go over to the boys house and remind him that he couldn't escape from him, but Izaya simply didn't have the time. He chuckled slightly at himself for being so enthralled with the boy, he couldn't get him off his mind. Whenever he thought about the blonde he would get excited and he couldn't wait to ravish him again. He was having so much fun playing with Kida that he had slacked off with his work and now he had to make up for it. But, work wasn't the only thing Izaya had been neglecting since he started getting involved with Kida again.

"Namie?" Izaya called.

"What is it?" Namie asked from the couch.

"Who's my next appointment?" Izaya asked curiously.

"I think you know." Namie replied.

"Ah~ So, he's finally getting his meeting." Izaya laughed knowing full well who it was. "He must be so angry that it took this long."

"Of course he is, because you kept canceling on him." Namie told the raven haired man.

"True." Izaya shrugged. "I can't help that I've been busy or simply preoccupied with someone else." He grinned widely.

"So, where is that little blonde of yours?" Namie asked.

"He's at home." Izaya replied. "He hasn't left his place for a few days now."

"You must have really done a number on him, didn't you?" Namie asked.

"You can say that~" Izaya grinned. "But, I know he enjoyed it."

"You're sick." Namie told him. "Don't you think you're a little to old to be playing with kids, Izaya?"

"What are you talking about, Namie?" Izaya asked confused. "I'm only 21."

"You wish." Namie huffed. "Even if you were only 21. The boy is only 15." She told him.

"I know that Namie and that's what makes it so fun!" Izaya grinned as he looked out his window. "He's so young, so fresh and vulnerable. I can't help myself." He explained.

"And what do you plan on doing after you're done playing with him?" Namie asked.

"Once a toy is used and broken you throw them away." Izaya replied. "And that's exactly what I plan on doing with Kida." He explained. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time I've done this to him, he should know better by now. But, of course he doesn't, because he's to young and naive." Izaya said as he stopped twirling his switch blade. "That's what makes him so fun."

"That's stupid." Namie rolled her eyes.

Izaya laughed and faced his assistant. "Of course you think it's stupid, because the only thing that interests you Namie, is your brother."

"Don't bring him into this." She warned him.

"You say I'm sick for fucking a 15 year old boy, but..." Izaya said leaning over his desk looking at the woman. "I think incest is a lot more disgusting, don't you think?" He grinned widely.

"Fuck you." Namie said glaring at the information. "You sick prick."

"Don't be angry with me, Namie." Izaya told her. "I'm not the one who made you fall in love with your brother, no...you did that all on your own." He smirked.

"Bastard." Namie said standing up and throwing Izaya's papers at him. "Take care of it yourself."

"Now, Namie let's not be rash." Izaya said watching the woman walk towards the door. "You can't just leave me." He grinned.

Right when she was about to reply, there was a knock on Izaya's door. Namie closed her mouth and turned to the door, Izaya nodded for her to open it and she did. There stood a tall blonde wearing a bartender get up and when Izaya saw him all he could do was laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the blonde, it felt like ages since the last time they laid eyes on each other. In a way, Izaya was even excited to see him.

"Your next appointment is here to see you." Namie said before pushing past the man and walking out.

"What the hell is her problem?" Shizuo said walking in and shutting the door.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Izaya explained. "Have a seat, Shizu~chan." He said pointing at a chair in front of his desk.

Shizuo obliged and sat in front of the desk, Izaya leaned over staring at the man, he didn't realize how much he missed him until now. He would never admit that to the other man, he couldn't let him know what he was thinking. Shizuo had been trying to get in touch with him for over a week, but he had been so tied up with work and Kida, he always ended up canceling their plans.

"I know you must be upset with me, Shizu~chan." Izaya told him.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be? You've been blowing me off for over a week." Shizuo replied.

"I've been very busy as of late Shizuo, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about you." Izaya explained.

"So, you can make time for everyone else except me, huh? Figures." Shizuo told him.

"I didn't mean to put you last." Izaya replied. "A lot has been going on lately." He said staring at the man.

"But, you did put me last and that pisses me off." Shizuo admitted. "Just what the hell could be so important that you can't make time for me? Instead of canceling on me, cancel on whoever the hell else you're meeting with." He said with frustration.

"I'm sorry, Shizu~chan." Izaya replied. "But, I simply cannot do that." He said thinking of the young blonde.

"Why the hell not?" Shizuo asked angrily. "What's so important, huh?" He asked again.

"Calm down, Shizuo." Izaya told him. "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

"How is it, that we've gone from seeing or at least talking to each other everyday to not talking at all for a week straight?" Shizuo began. "You've been busy with work before and you've always made room for me than, what's so different now? What's changed?" He asked demanding to know.

"Nothing's changed Shizu~chan. You know how I feel about you." Izaya grinned.

"Something has changed." Shizuo began. "You're seeing someone else aren't you, you little flea." He said accusing Izaya.

"Why Shizu~chan! What in the world would make you think that?" Izaya laughed. "Now you're just being silly." He said smirking at the other man.

"I know you are, I can just tell by looking at you." Shizuo explained. "You sneaky bastard."

"Oo~and here we go with the name calling. That's not nice, Shizu~chan." Izaya pouted.

"I just want the truth!" Shizuo demanded. "What's going on Izaya? What the fuck are you doing now?"

"The truth?" Izaya replied. "Truth is Shizuo I've been playing a game is all. That's why I've been so busy." He explained.

"A game? What kind of game?" Shizuo asked. "I bet it's something sick and twisted."

"Oh~you nailed it right on the dot. You're so smart, Shizu~chan." Izaya smirked. "Though I can't tell you what kind of game it is or whom I'm playing it with." He told him.

"Like hell you are!" Shizuo said leaning over his desk. "Who is it?"

"Shizu~chan, do you think I've been bad?" Izaya asked winking.

"I know you've been bad!" Shizuo replied.

"Then let's be bad together, neh?" Izaya said leaning over and kissing Shizuo on the lips.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his shirt and pulled him closer to him, the two were enthralled in a passionate kiss. As he kissed Shizuo, Izaya couldn't help but smile. He knew that he had been neglecting the other man and he could tell that the blonde was hurt, but it only turned him on knowing Shizuo cared that much. He loved torturing Shizuo, despite the deep feelings that they shared for one another and he couldn't deny that. But, something had definitely changed since the last time the two had seen each other and it was something that Izaya couldn't ignore. He wouldn't deny that he had feelings for Shizuo, because the feelings were still there, but it wasn't the same. He and Shizuo had first started seeing each other a few months ago when they finally came to turns with their feelings for one another and ever since they had practically been attached by the hip. But, the night of Kadota's party changed things for Izaya as well. He hadn't gone to the party with the intentions of having sex with Kida, it was something that just happened. The raven haired man couldn't explain it, but something about the boy lured him in that night and ever since he had the boy, he hadn't been able to let him go. Izaya enjoyed playing with the young blonde and loved getting a rise out of him. Admittedly, he thought the boy was absolutely adorable and he loved having him all to himself. Izaya didn't have feelings for Kida, but the more he saw the boy, the harder he knew it would be to let him go.

Izaya pulled away from Shizuo and smirked. "That's enough for now, Shizu~chan." He said sitting back down.

Shizuo looked down at the brunette and said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"And what would that be, Shizuo?" Izaya said looking away and typing on his keyboard.

"Who are you seeing?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya looked at the blonde and grinned. "The only one I'm seeing is you, Shizu~chan. No one else, so you don't have to worry." He lied. Maybe Shizuo should worry.

"Are you sure?" Shizuo asked again. "Because, If I find out otherwise. I'm going to kill whoever it is and you."

"Oo~ I'm so scared." Izaya laughed. "I'm sure, Shizuo."

"Fine." Shizuo said turning his back to the other man. "I'll believe you for now."

"Good." Izaya grinned.

"But, I know I'll regret it later." Shizuo said walking away towards the door. "Hey, when are we going to see each other again?" He asked.

"Whenever you want, Shizu~chan." Izaya replied. "I'll make sure to clear my schedule for you~" He explained.

"Alright, I'll call you and let you know." Shizuo told him.

"Wonderful~" Izaya smirked.

"See you later." Shizuo said taking one last look at the brunette and walked out.

"Bye, bye Shizu~chan." Izaya grinned, he laughed as he twirled around in his chair. "Oh, this is just to good!" He exclaimed.

Izaya pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures looking through the ones he had of Kida. He grinned as he looked through them and it made him think about how much he wanted nothing more than to be on top off the boy right now making him scream his name. What kind of hold did the young blonde have on him? "What a temptress you are, Masaomi." Izaya said to himself. He didn't want to stop playing with the boy, but he knew sooner or later it would have to end. Especially now that Shizuo was hot on their trail. "We're so bad aren't we, Kida~kun?" Izaya said again to himself. He threw his phone on the table and put his hand on his head as he began laughing.

"Oh, Masaomi! What are you doing to me?" Izaya asked himself. He couldn't get the boy off his mind and he knew the reason Kida hadn't left his apartment was because he couldn't stop thinking about him either. It seemed like the two were tortured by the thought of one another. Though, it didn't bother Izaya like it bothered Kida. In fact, Izaya enjoyed fantasizing about the young blonde. He only hoped Shizuo wasn't smart enough to find out their secret before they were done playing their game. Izaya wasn't done with Kida just yet.

Mikado sat idly in his classroom as he waited for lunch to start, he wasn't paying attention and really wanted to talk to Anri. But, of course he knew he wouldn't be able to shake Aoba off, the boy followed him around like a lost puppy. He knew Aoba was already well adapted to the school and no longer needed him, but the boy still insisted on hanging out with him and Anri. He didn't like Aoba and he didn't dislike him either, the boy was just there. What did bother him knowing that Aoba didn't like Masaomi and he didn't like when he would talk badly about his friend. Aoba didn't know Masaomi and he still patronized him, he didn't understand why he acted that way. Was it because the boy was jealous of his and Masaomi's friendship or was it because he simply didn't like Kida? Or maybe he didn't have a reason at all. Mikado had no clue, but he wouldn't tolerate it any longer. He wanted Masaomi to hang out with them and feel comfortable and if Aoba wasn't letting that happen, he would have to go.

The bell rang for lunch and Mikado and Anri walked out of their classroom together with Aoba following close behind. "So, I made sandwiches for us today! Because I'm such a nice guy." The boy said handing a sandwich to Anri and Mikado.

"Thank you." Anri smiled.

"Yeah thanks Aoba, that was nice of you." Mikado nodded.

"No need to thank me." Aoba smirked. "We're friends after all right, Mikado?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Mikado replied. This was one of the times when his opinion of the boy was conflicted.

The three of them walked to their usual spot and took a seat. Mikado and Anri sat in silence as Aoba leaned against the gate looking out at the city. He smiled to himself as he thought of Masaomi, he noticed the blonde had been absent for quite sometime now and he could take a good guess as to why. Aoba didn't like the blonde, he barely knew him, but he felt like he knew enough to dislike him. One of those reasons was because of how close he is with Mikado and ever since he met Mikado he felt an attraction to him. Masaomi was in his way and he didn't like that, he didn't think Kida was a good friend to Mikado in the first place. He can't even tell Mikado the truth about what's going on with him, but then again, who would tell their best friend that they're the city whore.

Aoba ran his fingers down the gate and smirked. "So, blondie hasn't been around in awhile." He commented.

Mikado looked up at Aoba and sighed. "Yeah, he's pretty sick right now."

"Oh? So that's what it is? He just got the cold?" Aoba asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Mikado lied.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Aoba smirked. "You know, as much as I like you Mikado, you're a terrible liar." He told the other boy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mikado asked getting defensive.

"I mean, honestly...we all know Kida isn't sick. Maybe in the head, but he doesn't have a cold." Aoba replied. "No, it's something much more than that." He told him.

"You're wrong and I'm not lying." Mikado said. "Even if there was more to it, I wouldn't know." He explained.

"Oh? But, I thought you two are best friends?" Aoba asked smirking.

"We are." Mikado replied.

"But, don't best friends tell each other everything?" Aoba began. "If he's keeping secrets from you, than he's not your best friend." He explained.

"You're wrong, he's just going through a lot." Mikado replied.

"A lot that you don't know about." Aoba added. "Tell me Mikado, how can you be so loyal to someone who isn't honest with you?" He asked.

"Because, I care about him." Mikado replied. "Why do you hate Masaomi so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate him." Aoba replied. "I just hate the way he treats you."

"Masaomi has been nothing but good to me." Mikado replied. "So cut it out already."

"No." Aoba said walking toward Mikado. "I want you to be happy and you don't need someone like that in your life." He admitted.

"You don't even know me." Mikado said standing up. "So, back off."

"I know enough to know that you're not happy." Aoba replied.

"I am happy." Mikado said grabbing Anri's hand. "and I don't need to prove that to you." He glared at the boy.

"Keep telling yourself that Mikado, but I know better." Aoba replied. "and one day, you'll know that I was right."

"I've had enough." Mikado said standing up and Anri followed. "I don't need to take this from you." He said holding Anri's hand and walking away.

"Because, the truth hurts!" Aoba yelled after them. "and you know it's the truth Mikado. So, you can pretend all you want to and act like everything is perfect when it's not. You can even pretend that your friend Masaomi isn't a slut!" He yelled at Mikado.

"Shut up!" Mikado yelled back at Aoba. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Haha, of course you don't! Because, Masaomi won't tell you!" Aoba laughed.

Mikado turned away from the boy and kept walking, he had enough of him for one day. But, what exactly did he mean by that? What did Aoba know and what was Kida hiding from him? He was frustrated and confused, Mikado wanted answers. The boy wanted to talk to Kida, but was to afraid of confronting him, he know that the blonde was going through a lot and he didn't want to add to his stress. But, they're best friends right? He has a right to know what the blonde is going through and he didn't need Aoba filling him in. What did he know about Masaomi anyway? Aoba was new here and didn't know about anything having to do with him and his friends. So, why did he act like he knew so much? Mikado was clueless and he knew that he would have to talk to Kida about this soon.

Aoba watched Mikado and Anri walk away and laughed. He was happy that he had gotten to Mikado and that he was able to make him question Masaomi. He knew that Mikado wouldn't forget what he had said and knew that he would confront Kida about it sooner or later. When Mikado finds out, Aoba was sure he would want nothing to do with the blonde and that made him happy. He may have not known Mikado for to long, but he knew enough. Aoba was sure that Mikado would come running to him after he finds out the truth and he would be shocked if it were to happen any other way. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. What a wonderful day he was having and it reminded him that he needed to talk to someone soon.

School had ended and Mikado and Anri walked out of class together. The boy couldn't be more happy now that the school day was over, but Masaomi was still on his mind. He contemplated going to see the blonde today, but he was admittedly nervous and afraid of what might happen. More like afraid to find out the truth about what was really going on. He didn't want Aoba to be right, yet he didn't want to be kept in the dark either. He needed to know the truth and that's the only way the boy would find some peace of mind. Kida and Mikado had been best friends since they were little and he didn't understand why the blonde didn't trust him enough to tell him what he was going through. It hurt. Though Mikado wouldn't admit that, he just wanted to know that Kida valued their friendship as much as he does. Mikado didn't want to be left in the dark. Who knows? Maybe everything Aoba was telling him is a lie. But, there was only one way to find out and he hoped that Masaomi wouldn't lie to him.

The two walked out of the school and Mikdao turned to his right to find Kadota standing there by the gates.

"Hey, Kadota." Mikado waved.

"Hey!" Kadota said walking up to the boy. "I've been waiting here for you."

"Really?" Mikado asked. "What for?"

"It's about Masaomi." Kadota replied.

"About Masaomi?" Mikado asked curiously. "Do you know something Kadota?" He asked anxiously.

"Sort of, I was actually hoping you would know something." Kadota explained. "I haven't seen him in a few days and the last time I did, he was acting strange." He told the boy.

"What do you mean?" Mikado asked. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

"I saw him a few days ago, he was walking home late at night and I thought that was strange, because I figured he would have been with you two." Kadota said pointing at the couple. "I offered him a ride and I noticed that he was limping and when he hoped in I noticed bruises on his face." He explained.

"What? What happened?" Mikado asked nervously. What was going on and was Masaomi okay? He thought to himself.

"He told me that he had been jumped by two thugs in a alley on his way home and they took his money." Kadota replied. "But, I don't know if I actually believe that."

"What do you mean? How could you not believe that?" Mikado asked. "How else would he get bruises?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kadota replied.

"I don't know anything." Mikado admitted. "I haven't talked to him in days."

"When was the last time you two spoke?" Kadota asked.

"A few nights ago." Mikado began. "He called me and we talked for awhile, but I noticed something was off. I could tell by his voice and when I asked him about it, he told me not to worry and that he was fine." He explained.

"Huh, and you believe that?" Kadota asked.

"Not really and then he told me that he wasn't going to school the next day and I said okay. But, he hasn't been to school in days." Mikado admitted. "I'm worried."

"Me too." Kadota replied. "I think it's time you gave Masaomi a visit. You are his best friend." He told the boy.

"I know, I'm just scared." Mikado admitted. "I hope he's okay."

"Don't be afraid. Whatever it is that he's going through is really eating him up. So, you have to support him." Kadota explained.

"I know. I'm going to visit him tomorrow morning." Mikado replied.

"Good." Kadota replied. "Let me know how it goes."

"Okay, I will. Thank you." Mikado thanked the older man.

"Alright, see ya." Kadota waved as he walked away.

"Bye." Mikado waved. He was extremely worried and Kadota's information only made him feel worse, he didn't know Masaomi was physically hurt. He was afraid to find out what was really going on with the boy and he hoped that he was okay. Mikado couldn't waste anymore time, he had to see Kida as soon as possible, but didn't have the courage to go confront him today. The boy promised himself that he would see Masaomi tomorrow morning.

Kadota walked away from the school and as he was about to jump in his van when he noticed Shizuo walking down the street smoking a cigarette. He waved and called out to the man. "Hey! Shizuo!"

"Huh?" Shizuo said turning around and spotting the man. "Oh yeah, Kyohei."

"Hey, what's up?" Kadota asked.

"Nothing much. Just pissed as usual." Shizuo replied.

"What's wrong now?" Kadota asked.

"Have you seen the flea around?" Shizuo asked. "I've been trying to get in touch with the bastard, but he doesn't answer his phone and when I went to his place, he wasn't there." He explained.

"No, I haven't seen Izaya all day." Kadota replied. "Why are you trying to get in touch with him?"

"We're supposed to meet up today, but of course his dumb ass blew me off again!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"Huh, well that's strange. You and Izaya meeting up and all." Kadota replied.

"Shut up, it's not what you think." Shizuo lied, it was very much what Kadota was thinking. But, he and Izaya kept their relationship a secret and had no intentions of going to public yet. Not until they made sure that this was the real deal.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kadota replied.

"You know, he's been acting strange lately." Shizuo explained.

"How so?" Kadota asked curiously.

"Just something about him seems different." Shizuo began. "I can't really explain it, but somethings changed. Scary thing is the bastard seems like he's having a lot more fun and I don't know why." He told the other man.

"That's interesting." Kadota replied thinking about it.

"I plan to find out though." Shizuo said. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Do you have any clues to go off of?" Kadota asked.

"No, not really." Shizuo replied. "But, it seems like he had been canceling some appointments lately and making room in his schedule for something or someone." He explained.

"Oh yeah?" Kadota asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell or who the hell for though." Shizuo replied. "Whatever it is must be important."

"Notice anything else?" Kadota pressed on.

"Well, actually there was something..." Shizuo remembered. "He told me that he was playing a game with someone, but he wouldn't tell me who." He explained.

"A game?" Kadota asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not sure. I just know it's something sick and twisted." Shizuo replied. "Other than that, I don't really know."

"Sick and twisted?" Kadota pondered. "Well, that doesn't sound good."

"I know, and I'm determined to find out just what he's doing and who he's doing it with." Shizuo explained. "That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"Why do you care so much?" Kadota asked.

"Because, he pisses me off!" Shizuo replied. "And whenever the flea is happy that means something horrible is going on."

"I wonder what he's doing." Kadota pondered.

"Yeah, I'll figure it out." Shizuo replied. "So, what are you doing near Raira?" He asked.

"Oh, I just had to see Mikado." Kadota replied. "There was something I needed to talk to him about."

"What's going on? If you don't mind me asking." Shizuo asked.

"I've just been concerned about his friend Masaomi." Kadota explained. "He's been acting strange lately and I thought I would let him know."

"The little blonde kid, right?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, he's going through something right now, but he won't tell anyone what it is." Kadota began. "I found him walking down the street the other day all beaten up, he said he was jumped, but I think there's more to it than that." He explained.

"Hm..." Shizuo mumbled as he thought to himself, he didn't know why, but somehow this clicked right in his head. It made sense in a strange way, which made him even more suspicious.

"Hey, does that kid know Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kadota asked.

"I've got to go, It was nice talking to you Kyohei. I'll see you around." Shizuo said walking away. He didn't know if he was right or not, but he had a hunch and his gut told him to go with it. If only he had more information to back up his theory, but he still planned on confronting Izaya either way. Whether he was right or wrong it was worth a shot. This would also make sense with his theory about how he thought Izaya was seeing someone else. Shizuo wanted to know the truth and he would go to talk to Masapmi, but the kid seemed to be suffering and he would much rather confront Izaya. He took out his phone and dialed Izaya's number, but as usual he got no answer.

Kadota waved and walked away more confused than he had already been.

Izaya sat in his office and watched his phone ring, he laughed slightly when he saw Shizuo's name appear. He thought it was quite amusing how desperate the blonde had been to see him and in a way it was ironic. On one side, he had a blonde that wanted to see him desperately and on the other side, he had a blonde that wanted nothing more than to get away from him. Izaya was loving every moment of this conflict and wondered how long it would take for Shizuo to find out, he didn't believe the blonde was very intelligent, so he assumed it would take awhile until he put the pieces together. He hoped it would at least, because the longer Shizuo was at bay, the more time he would be able to spend time with Kida. Izaya wanted to see his little blonde very badly, there was a lot of sexual frustration he was holding in and knew he would have to see the blonde soon. It didn't matter if he had to cancel a few appointments, he needed to see the boy. It had been way to long since they had been apart.

There was a knock on the door that made Izaya look to Namie. "Well~ Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Shut up." Namie replied. "I didn't know anyone was coming, but I guess you squeezed in a meeting."

"Of course I did." Izaya smirked. "This meeting is long overdue." He explained.

"Whatever." Namie rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

In walked the boy with the dark blue raven hair, he immediately turned to Izaya and smiled. "Hey there Izaya. Long time no see." He told him taking a seat in front of his desk.

"So it has been, but no to long if you think about it." Izaya replied. "After all, I did see you at Dota~chin's party about a week ago."

"Yes, but we really didn't get to talk, you were a little preoccupied that night." Aoba smirked.

"I'm assuming you saw Masaomi and I together." Izaya replied. "And no doubt that you've teased him about it recently."

"Well, blondie and I go to school together now." Aoba began. "So, I thought why not have a little fun with him. Has he been metioning me?" The boy asked.

"He brought you up the other day actually, but don't let that flatter you." Izaya explained. "He just wanted to know if I had told you about him and I, he doesn't know that you were at the party."

"Oh I see." Aoba began. "So, he thinks you told me everything?" He presumed.

"Exactly. You know Aoba, I don't like how you've been snooping around in my business." Izaya began. "I have a feeling that you've been stalking Masaomi and I ever since that day." He explained.

"Not stalking, simply observing." Aoba replied. "I knew something was up when I saw Masaomi at school, he tried to play it off and act normal, but he couldn't fool me. I knew you wouldn't let him go that easily." He explained.

"That's none of your business, Aoba. Besides, why are you so concerned anyway?" Izaya asked.

"I don't like Masaomi." Aoba shrugged. "I feel like he's in my way."

"In your way of what exactly?" Izaya asked.

"In my way of Mikado." Aoba smirked. "and I don't like that."

"Hm~ So, you've become infatuated with that air conditioner?" Izaya grinned. "How cute."

"Masaomi and Mikado are to close, so whenever he's around, I find way to make the blonde uncomfortable so that he will leave." Aoba began. "and knowing what's been going on with you two gave my the perfect ammunition." He explained.

"So, you want Kida out of the picture to get to Mikado?" Izaya asked.

"Yes." Aoba replied.

"And what if Mikado doesn't want you?" Izaya asked. "He does have a girlfriend after all."

"It doesn't matter, that's simply childs play." Aoba explained. "I'm not worried about that. Once Mikado sees I'm a better choice he'll forget about everyone else." He told him.

"So, you want me to keep Masaomi away?" Izaya asked.

"I want you to break him already." Aoba told him. "Throw him out and maybe then Mikado will see who he truly is." He explained.

"Oh~ how calculating you are Aoba." Izaya grinned. "But, I'll get rid of Masaomi when I'm ready."

"Tch, don't tell me you're getting attached to him." Aoba replied.

"Of course not, I just enjoy playing with him and nothing more." Izaya explained. "Besides, what does me discarding Masaomi, do for you? How would it effect Mikado and Kida's relationship?" He asked.

"Mikado will notice the change in Kida's disposition and he'll began to wonder and when he knows the blondes hiding something he won't be able to trust him." Aoba began. "And that's when I come in, exposing Masaomi for what he truly is and Mikado will want nothing to do with him." He explained.

"That's what you think." Izaya grinned. "But, I will not allow you to tell anyone about Masaomi and I." He explained.

"Why not? Are you afraid that you'll be arrested for being a pedophile?" Aoba laughed.

"Of course not. But, what you seem to have forgotten Aoba is that I don't like you." Izaya explained. "And whatever is going on between Masaomi and I is between us two alone. If you really want Mikado then win him over yourself, unless you're so pathetic that you can't achieve that without dragging Kida's name in the dirt." He explained. "How sad."

"You seem protective of Masaomi." Aoba pointed out. "I have a feeling it's much more than just your sick sexual fantasies that you're fulfilling with him."

"I just don't like anyone else playing with my toys." Izaya explained. "I'm very selfish when it comes to that. I also don't want my game with Masaomi to assist you in achieving any of your goals to be with Mikado."

"What do you have over blondie anyway?" Aoba asked. "I doubt he would sleep with you willingly."

"Sorry Aoba~ but that's confidential." Izaya grinned. "Besides, he only resists at first, but he gives in soon after."

"I don't need details." Aoba cringed. "But, I'm not surprised, he does seem like a slut." He explained.

Izaya smirked as he thought of his little blonde, oh how he adored him and it drove him crazy. He needed to see him soon, he was becoming so anxious and he didn't no how long much longer he could wait. "Is that all Aoba?" He asked the boy.

"Tch, I suppose." Aoba replied.

"If I find you following Masaomi and I again, Aoba it won't be very pleasant for you." Izaya grinned.

"I already know enough, I don't need to follow you two anymore." Aoba explained.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this. I'll have to cut out your tongue." Izaya humored the thought. "Have a nice evening."

"I'm not afraid of you." Aoba replied as he stood up.

"Oh~ But, I could give you good reason to be." Izaya said walking over to Aoba. "Masaomi said the same thing too, at first." He said whispering in Aoba's ear.

"Back off, Izaya." Aoba told him. "You think I'm going to fall for that?"

"Do I make you nervous?" Izaya asked.

"Not in the lease." Aoba replied. "Save your mind games for Kida."

"I intended to." Izaya replied.

"I'll see you later." Aoba said walking away from the man.

"See ya~" Izaya grinned as the boy walked out. He walked back to his desk and laughed, he was having so much fun and he loved it all.

It was morning the next day and Masaomi was laying in bed, he couldn't remember the last time he had left his apartment. He hadn't been out for days and the only sunlight he got was from his window, he was depressed and was handling the only way he could. The blonde had been hiding himself away for days and hadn't replied or answered to anyone the tried to contact him. The time he spent alone gave him time to think and heal; both mentally and physically. All most all the bruises he had went away, but some were still slightly visible. He wasn't in pain anymore either all the bed rest really helped him, he was happy to know that he had a few days to himself, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. The blonde knew he would have to go back to school soon and see his friends. But, what would he tell them? What could he say? He had to think of yet another lie. Kida didn't mind lying, but it hurt him when he did, because it meant that what he was really going though was worse than he could actually own up to. It frightened him. He knew that Izaya would come for him as well, he hadn't answered to anyone of the information brokers messages and he knew that bothered the older man. He had so much time alone that he began feeling safe for awhile, but he knew he was so naive to feel that way. Izaya was going to come for him and there was nothing he could do about it, but maybe he could handle his next encounter with Izaya better, maybe he could be stronger. Though, he didn't know what the man had in store and that worried him, he was afraid it would be worse considering he had been ignoring the older man. But, he needed this alone time and he didn't care if Izaya didn't like it, he was so glad that the raven haired man was busy all this weak. Because, if he hadn't been, who knew what the older man would pull. Kida couldn't deny that Izaya was having a major effect on him and it was hard for him to deal with, he wasn't himself anymore. He didn't belong to himself, he belonged to Izaya for now and the older man had him at his disposable and there nothing he could do, but wait for the end.

The blonde yawned and crawled out of bed heading to the bathroom to get dressed for school. It had been so long since he had seen Mikado and he missed his friend dearly. He wondered if Mikado felt abandoned by him, he didn't want to ignore Mikado, he was just to cowardly to tell him the truth. He wanted to apologize to Mikado and he just wanted to laugh and be happy. But, it seemed like that was to much to ask. Nothing was going well in his life and there were many moments these past few days when he contemplated running away and never coming back. The only reason he hadn't was because of Mikado. He couldn't leave like that without an explanation and he knew if he did leave that Izaya would release those photos and than everyone would know the truth. He was in too deep now and he couldn't just run away.

The blonde walked out of his room fully dressed and grabbed his phone from the floor and right when he about to dial Mikado, his bedroom door opened. He jumped in shock and dropped his phone, he looked to his left to see Mikado standing in the door way. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief and it felt so strange to see the brunette. They hadn't seen each other or talked in days and all they could do was stare at one another. Mikado and Masaomi both had so much they wanted to say, but stayed silent. It was definitely a strange feeling, Kida was the first one to break the silence.

"M-Mikado, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Your door was unlocked, so I let myself in." Mikado began. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. But, I just don't know why you're here." Masaomi said honestly.

"I knew I should have called, but I just had to see you and make sure that you were okay." Mikado explained.

"Oh, well thank you." Kida replied. "I'm fine."

"Masaomi, I want to know the truth. No more lies, I want to know what's really going and you're going to tell me." Mikado told him.

Kida was taken aback and hesitated to respond. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me the truth." Mikado replied. "We're friends right?"

"Yes." Kida agreed.

"Then just tell me." Mikado said approaching the blonde. "Please Masaomi."

"Mikado, it's not that simple." Masaomi replied honestly. "It's very complicated."

"Then let's make it simple." Mikado replied as he stood in front of blonde and stared in his eyes.

"How?" Kida asked becoming nervous by Mikado's closeness.

"Like this." Mikado replied grabbing the blonde and pulling him into a kiss.

Masaomi was shocked and couldn't believe what the other boy was doing, he was confused and didn't know what made the brunette do this. But, for some reason he found himself melting into Mikado's arms as he threw his arms around the boys neck and allowed Mikado to lay him down on the bed. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but in that moment it felt right as Mikado pulled him closer and they kissed each other on his bed. Mikado ran his hands threw the blondes hair and looked into his golden eyes, the two stared at one another in silence, Mikado smiled as he began kissing the blonde again as he grabbed onto the back off the brunettes head. The kisses were hot and full of emotion like everything they had been filling was circulating threw them and this was how they were communicating to each other. Kida was afraid to admit that he was loving every minute of it and he moaned when Mikado bit down on his neck, which made the brunette smile. He trusted Mikado and he wasn't afraid to let him touch him as wrong as it may be it felt so right in this moment. He pulled on Mikado's jacket and threw it off him and pulled on the brunettes tie, he leaned into the boys ear and whispered to him. "Do you want me?" He asked. Mikado looked down at him and replied. "Yes." The blonde smiled. "You can have me." He replied as he unbuttoned Mikado's shirt and pulled off his tie. The brunette smiled and began removing Masaomi's jacket and hoodie, the blonde assisted and threw it off himself. Mikado pushed the blonde back on his back and began rocking his hips against the blondes making him moan. He watched as Kida's cheeks became flushed as he looked up at him and he loved it. Masaomi moved his hips back against Mikado's and moaned as the boy continued to hump him. This is what Kida needed, this is what he wanted, he needed this affection and the physical contact. He needed it from Mikado, because the boy really cared for him and he needed to feel what it was like to be with someone who actually cared about him.

Mikado kissed the blonde as he let his hands roam down the blondes body and found his way to the boys ass. He squeezed it making Masaomi moan in pleasure. "Mmm~" He moaned against Mikado's lips. The brunette continued to move his hands downward and he slipped his hand in the boys pants moving rubbing his ass cheeks which made the blonde buck against him faster. Kida was overwhelmed with pleasure and he wanted more. Mikado moved his fingers down to Kida's entrance and he looked at the blonde for permission, the boy nodded weakly and Mikado smiled. He slipped his inside of him making the boy gasp. "Ah~Mikado..." He whimpered holding onto the brunette for support. Mikado went deeper inside and began moving his fingers inside the boy quickly making the blonde moan loudly and it made Mikado want the boy more as he humped him faster and moved his finger, he wasn't sure the blonde would be able to take all the pleasure. Masaomi moaned loudly his face completely flushed as Mikado looked at the boys face he was sure the boy was going to cry for pleasure. "Mi-Mikado...hnngh!" He panted as Mikado leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "It's going to be okay." He told the blonde. Kida nodded and replied. "Y-Yea. Ah!" He yelled out unsure if he was going to be able to last any longer. He grabbed onto Mikado tighter as their speed increased. "Mikado...ah! p-please I can't take anymore." He told the brunette and Mikado nodded. The boy pressed in harder and Kida yelled out, he kissed the boys neck as he orgasmed and released. The blonde threw his head back and panted heavily holding onto Mikado. "Mikado." He said as the brunette pulled him into a passionate kiss. He needed Mikado more than he ever needed anyone and he was okay with that.

Mikado slowly got off of the blonde and pulled him up with him, Kida smiled and laughed slightly. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Whatever you say Masaomi." Mikado replied. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"That was amazing." Kida smiled putting head in the crook of Mikado's neck. "You're amazing."

"So are you." Mikado replied.

"What made you want to do this?" Masaomi asked him curiously.

"I don't know what came over me." Mikado told him. "I just felt so drawn to you and I just had to." He explained.

"Thank you." Kida said rubbing his fingers down Mikado's chest. "I needed this. I need you."

"I need you too." Mikado replied kissing him on the head.

"I've missed you so much." Kida told him.

"I've missed you too, I've been so worried." Mikado began. "and now I see that I had reason too."

"What do you mean?" Masaomi asked looking up at the brunette.

Mikado ran his fingers over the blondes chest and stopped over the boys bruises. Kida flinched slightly and Mikado then moved his fingers over the boys neck where small bruises remained and the then to his cheeks where he noticed the fading bruises as well. The blonde didn't know what to say he felt himself began to panic and felt like crying, but he wouldn't allow himself too. There was no getting out of it now that he exposed to Mikado in this way.

"I don't know what to say." Kida replied.

"Just tell me the truth." Mikado explained.

"I can't." The blonde replied. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but if I did you wouldn't look at me the same you did just a few minutes ago. It would ruin me. It would ruin us." He replied.

"Nothing you can say is going to make me feel different about you. You're my best friend." Mikado explained.

"You don't understand, Mikado. It's not that simple, it's very complicated." Kida tried explaining.

"Are you in love with me, Masaomi?" Mikado asked bluntly.

"W-What?" Kida asked shocked and got off guard, he wasn't expecting Mikado to ask him that.

"Are you?" Mikado asked.

"I-I..." Kida began. "No, I'm not. I love you Mikado, but I'm not in love with you." He explained and that's when his stomach began to sink as he quickly realized what he had just done. Mikado was with Anri and he just cheated on her with him, he couldn't believe he did that. He felt like he just betrayed one of his best friends and he began to panic. How could he do such a thing and why? How could he be so selfish? The blonde also thought of Izaya and even though they weren't together, he felt like he cheated on him to in a way and it was making him sick to his stomach. What if Izaya found out? What if Anri did? He couldn't handle all this, just when he thought he was getting better all his feelings rushed back to him and began consuming him. The depression began to come back and even if it felt right with Mikado at that moment, he knew that it wasn't right at all.

"I feel the same." Mikado replied watching the boy become panicked. "Are you okay, Masaomi?" He asked concerned.

"No, I can't do this." Kida replied. "I can't believe what we've just done."

"What are you talking about?" Mikado asked confused.

"I can't believe it. This isn't right." Masaomi replied putting his hands on head. "What have I done?"

"What's wrong Masaomi?" Mikado pressed on.

"What's wrong Mikado? You're with Anri!" Kida replied. "and you just cheated on her with me! How could we do such a thing?" He exclaimed.

"Kida it's okay, nothings changed." Mikado told him.

"What do you mean nothings changed? Everything has changed!" Kida exclaimed.

"Masaomi, just because I was with you doesn't mean my feelings have changed for Anri." Mikado explained. "I still feel the same about her."

"Then why did you do it, huh?" Kida asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I wanted to be there for you in every way possible." Mikado told him.

"and I just let you." Masaomi breathed. "I didn't even think once about stopping you, I just allowed my selfish needs take me over and I didn't even think about what might happen." He explained.

"Who is he Kida?" Mikado asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kida asked confused.

"Just tell me, who's doing this to you. This goes beyond Anri and I." Mikado explained.

"Mikado, let's not go there. It's no one." Kida lied, he was definitely someone.

"Who are you letting do this to you?" Mikado pressed on.

"Mikado, it's nobody!" Kida explained. "Please stop asking me."

"I'm not, just tell me!" Mikado exclaimed.

"No! Drop it!" Masaomi exclaimed. "You don't understand." He said as he thought of Izaya. He hadn't seen the man in days and yet his touches still haunted him when he was without him.

"Why are you letting him do this to you?" Mikado asked.

"I'm not." Masaomi replied. "I'm not letting anyone do anything." He explained; he would never sleep with Izaya willingly, but deep down he hated to admit that he enjoyed his time with the older man. It was sick and wrong, but Izaya clouded his mind and made him think irrationally. He was trapped and he couldn't escape from the man.

"Do you enjoy it then?" Mikado asked suspiciously.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Kida asked Mikado in disbelief. "Do you think I like being in pain? Do you think i'm some sort of Masochist? Because, I'm not. I'm far from being a masochist." He explained. It made the blonde think again of all the painful things that the older man did to him, he felt like Izaya tossed him around like a rag doll and there was nothing he could do about it. All it was with Izaya was pain and the more he was in pain the more pleasure Izaya got. Yet, Kida continued to go back to the man, he could let the man send out the pictures and deal with the backlash, but it seemed worse than all the pain he had to endure. He wondered if feeling that way did make him a masochist after all.

"Then what is it, Masaomi?" Mikado said shaking the blonde. "We're never going to get anywhere if you don't tell me!"

"I'm trapped, okay!" Kida exclaimed pushing Mikado away. "I can't escape and I can't leave. I wish I could explain why Mikado, but I can't." He explained to the brunette. "It's better this way for everyone."

"Masaomi, let me help you." Mikado reached out to the blonde. "We can get you through this."

"You can't help me, Mikado." Kida explained. "No one can." The blonde said as he got off his bed and began putting his sweatshirt back on.

"I know, I can help you Kida!" Mikado exclaimed standing up in front of the boy. "Let me save you."

"No one can save me." Kida began. "I can't even save myself." He said averting his eyes from Mikado's blue ones.

"When did this all start?" Mikado asked.

"I don't know." Kida replied putting on his jacket and grabbing his school bag. "Come on, we're going to be late for school." He explained.

"Masaomi, what really happened at the party?" Mikado asked sternly.

Kida shrugged and wouldn't face the other boy. "I got drunk and made a fool of myself that's all."

"Why can't you be honest with me about anything?" Mikado asked. "All it is with you is lie after lie."

That hurt Kida hearing that from Mikado, because he knew it was truth. But, he couldn't find it in himself to tell Mikado the truth. "I just don't like to be reminded of that night." He explained to the brunette.

"That's because something happened." Mikado explained grabbing Masaomi and making the blonde face him. "Something you would rather forget."

"Stop it, Mikado." Kida told the brunette.

"No." Mikado replied pushing the blonde up against the wall. "You're going to tell me right now, Kida. No more of this bullshit!"

"Mikado..." Kida whispered starring at the boy in shock, he couldn't believe what was going on. Mikado never acted this way before, he was always very shy and introverted and now here he was pinning the blonde against the wall demanding answers. It was so strange, could this be Mikado's real disposition?

"Masaomi, please." Mikado sighed. "I'm tired of asking, please just tell me."

Kida felt his words get caught in his words and he felt like he might actually tell Mikado. His hands were shaking and he closed his eyes trying to collect himself, could he really tell Mikado? This could ruin their entire friendship and after hearing the truth, the brunette may never talk to him again. It made him sick in the stomach, he couldn't imagine his life without Mikado. He didn't want to lose him, but maybe he didn't deserve a friend like Mikado.

He felt his eyes began to water up and he felt so embarrassed, looking so vulnerable in front of Mikado. "I-I...That night.." Kida began, but struggled to get the words out. His fears were overwhelming and as he talked about it all he saw was a blur, he hadn't spoken about it to anyone before and it scared him. Maybe, because if he said it out loud it would be more real than he would like to admit.

"It's okay take your time." Mikado told him.

"That night, I...got drunk and I know I shouldn't have, but I did it anyway." Kida began. "Because, a part of me wanted the attention. I was so stupid." He explained.

"So, you got drunk on purpose?" Mikado asked.

"Yes, and I know it was stupid of me. I never should have done it and I regret it now." Kida explained. "I really regret it now."

"You got drunk just to get some attention? But, why? Masaomi, you don't need to do that to get attention." Mikado explained.

"I know, but I was looking for a certain kind of attention." Kida told him. "And...I got it." He explained, realizing that it was true. He had gotten exactly what he wanted and with it, he was now paying a hard price. He felt sick as he thought of how he was with Izaya that night, how the man touched him and took him so easily. It was a night he would never forget as desperately as he wished he could. Maybe Izaya was right, maybe he was just one big whore after all. Who else goes to a party and gets drunk hoping to find the courage and have sex with someone. He disgusted himself.

"What did you get?" Mikado asked.

"I-I..." Kida began as the tears fell from his eyes, he began to panic and he was shaking.

"Masaomi, are you okay?" Mikado asked holding onto the boy.

"I-I...Mikado." Kida breathed out before he felt his knees give out. He was about to fall, but Mikado grabbed him and held the blonde. He helped him stay standing even though his knees were shaking and he was holding onto Mikado for support. The brunette was extremely worried, he had never seen his friend like this before and he hated to think that his friend was hiding this side of him the whole time.

"It's okay, Masaomi. I'm here, I'm here." Mikado repeated starring into the boys golden eyes.

"Ha, y-yeah I know...I'm okay." Masaomi replied as he wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck. "Can we sit on the floor?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." Mikado agreed as they both lowered to the floor. Kida still kept his arms wrapped around Mikado and the brunette pulled him into his lap startling the blonde. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah." Masaomi replied putting his head on Mikado's shoulder and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit this, but he knew that he had to do.

"What happened, Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

"Please don't hate me." Masaomi told the brunette clutching onto his shirt. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He admitted.

"I could never hate you, Masaomi." Mikado explained. "Whatever you did, isn't going to make look at you differently." He told him.

"Okay." Kida said sighing, he had to say it now or he would never be able to. "I got drunk, because I was hoping to gather up the courage to hook up with someone and I...ended up having sex with someone at the party that night." He told Mikado, feeling his heart race as he finished his sentence. Would Mikado hate him now?

Mikado didn't reply and his body became stiff, he didn't know what to say, he was in complete shock. He couldn't believe what the blonde had just told him, he knew that something had happened that night, but he never thought of that. The brunette didn't know if he was disappointed or upset, but it all seemed to make sense. Kida's behavior, his distant attitude and how he seemed depressed all the time. He could tell that the blonde really regretted it and that it had effected him greatly enough to change his whole disposition. Mikado understood now and knew why Kida was absent all those days, he was trying to find it in himself to recover. He wondered why it was such a damaging experience for the blonde, though. It seemed like there was a lot, he didn't know about Kida.

"Masaomi, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mikado asked. "This is a big deal. We we're all so worried when we couldn't find you and then when we found you laying at the bottom of the staircase, we we're so confused. What exactly happened?"

"I was to ashamed to tell you sooner and I honestly wasn't planning to tell you at all." Masaomi began. "Despite how much it was eating me up inside. I just didn't what you think differently of me. Everything is real blur when I think about that night, I was so out of it and I was falling over everywhere. But, I remember the whole experience." He explained and how could he not remember? He would never forget it, especially when he's been having sex with Izaya since then.

"Who was it with?" Mikado asked curiously.

"Ha, I...I don't remember." Kida lied, he couldn't find it in himself to tell Mikado that it was Izaya. Just admitting that he had sex that night was hard enough and for him to tell him about Izaya, might destroy him.

"You don't remember?" Mikado asked.

"I remember doing it, but I don't remember their face. My vision was so shot and I couldn't see anything, but a blur." Kida explained, which was only half true. Everything was a blur and he didn't remember how Izaya looked while they were doing it, because he couldn't see. But, what he felt was enough to give him clear enough visualizations of the older man.

"They didn't even tell you their name?" Mikado asked.

"No, they didn't. They didn't say anything." Kida lied. "I just remember them picking me up from off the dance floor and carrying me upstairs." He explained.

"So, it's been bothering you because you don't even know who the person was?" Mikado asked.

"Yea, I was intimate with a complete stranger and it's been hard coping with that." Masaomi lied again. There were so many things he was having trouble coping with, but the identity of the person wasn't one of them. He couldn't get Izaya off his mind.

"We're going to get you through this Masaomi, don't worry." Mikado replied. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I was to embarrassed." Kida admitted. "and ashamed. I was so stupid, this is all my fault." He explained.

"People make mistakes, Masaomi." Mikado told him. "You're only human."

"Yea, but people don't make mistakes this big." Masaomi explained. "I can't stop thinking about it and it haunts me every day. Sometimes, I wonder if I'll ever get over it." He told the brunette.

"I'm going to help you get through this, Masaomi." Mikado replied. "I'm going to help you get over it, so you can move on and be happy." He explained.

"No, Mikado. I don't want you worrying about me." Masaomi replied. "You need to focus on yourself and Anri. I'll be okay, I just need some time." He explained.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Mikado told him. "Not again."

"Please, Mikado. Don't do this." Kida pleaded with the other boy. "It will only make things more complicated."

"It won't, just let me be here for you. Please Masaomi, you're my best friend." Mikado replied.

Kida hesitated, but nodded. "Okay..." Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have Mikado around for some comfort, maybe all he needed was for someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Even if he knew it wasn't, he still had to face Izaya and the thought of it scared him. But, he had to be strong, because if not, he would fall apart.

"Okay, then." Mikado smiled. "Let's go to school."

"Okay." Kida nodded as the two walked out of his place.

The walk to school was a normal one, the two chatted about random things and laughed with one another. Neither of them brought up what was discussed earlier and Masaomi was happy about that. He was also a little confused as well, he and Mikado had just hooked up and yet it seemed like nothing happened. The blonde wondered if Mikado had any feelings for him or if it was really just to comfort him, but Mikado was usually so shy and it was out of his character to do something like that. Unless he didn't really know Mikado as well as he thought he did, the boy really showed another side of himself today. Though, he was feeling better, Kida still felt extremely guilty about what he and Mikado did together. He felt bad for Anri and didn't know why he allowed it to happen. Was he really a whore like Izaya said he was? He hated questioning himself, all he wanted was to be happy, but it seemed like it would never happen for the blonde.

The two boys arrived at school and as they walked in the gate, Anri stood there waiting for the two. Mikado waved and smiled, approaching the girl as if nothing had happened. Kida hesitated when he saw the girl and he felt his stomach drop, he didn't realize how bad he felt until he saw her. He wished that he could take his actions back, but he couldn't. Anri laid her eyes on him and smiled brightly approaching him with Mikado by her side.

"Hey Masaomi, I'm glad you're back. Are you feeling better?" Anri asked.

"Hey, Anri! Yea, I'm glad to be back! I feel a lot better, thanks for asking." Kida smiled at the girl.

"That's good. Mikado and I have been really worried." Anri explained.

"I know, you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!" Kida replied.

"We should really get to class now." Mikado interrupted. "We might be late."

"Oh okay, sounds good." Masaomi replied.

Returning to class was such a strange feeling, he hadn't been there in days and he was so use to laying in his bed. He was a little anxious too, but he knew that he could get through the day. He walked into his classroom and immediately took his seat while he knew all eyes were on him. He heard whispering and felt someone push his back. The blonde flinched and turned around to face one of the other boys.

"Hey, Masaomi! Where the hell have you been, man? We thought you left town!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hey! Sorry, man. I've just been really sick lately." Kida lied.

"Ah man, that sucks! You feeling better?" The boy asked.

"Yeah! I feel great!" Masaomi lied again.

"So, how are you and your lady friend, huh?" The boy asked curious.

"Uh, which one?" Kida asked.

"Oh! Look at the stud over! Asking which one. Geez, Masaomi! How many do you have?" The boy asked.

"I've lost count." Kida smiled smugly. "I can't help it if the ladies love me."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." The boy laughed. "But, I'm talking about that one that you met at that party a few weeks ago!"

Kida froze as he thought of Izaya. "Oh yeah, that one."

"You guys still hooking up?" The boy asked.

"Yeah..." Masaomi replied queitly.

"Really? Damn, keep it up Masaomi!" The boy replied laughing.

"I will." Kida replied turning around. He didn't know why, but his chest started hurting and he felt nervous. Izaya was coming for him, he could just feel it.

The bell rang for lunch to began and Kida was relieved. It felt nice to get back into the swing of things, and he was happy that he would get to spend time with Anri and Mikado. Despite, how bad he was feeling about what happened with him and Mikado. There was nothing he could do about it now and he would just have to live with it. He couldn't let it happen again, no matter how vulnerable he was feeling. The blonde walked to there usual spot and became nervous when he saw Aoba standing there talking to Mikado and Anri. He had totally forgotten about the other boy and he hadn't seen him in awhile. Kida knew that Aoba knew about him and Izaya, why else would he tell him stuff all the time? Whether Izaya told Aoba himself or Aoba found out, the fact was that he still knew about what he was doing with Izaya and he was afraid that he would tell Mikado. He hadn't told Mikado the whole truth for a reason, if the brunette knew he was sleeping with Izaya, he would never look at him the same again and Mikado's opinion was everything to him.

Kida put on a smile and walked over to the group. "Hey guys!" He said waving.

Aoba immediately eyed him and smirked. "There you are blondie! It's been awhile, feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Masaomi replied.

"Did you clear your conscience?" Aoba asked.

"Why would I need to clear my conscience?" Kida asked, knowing full well what Aoba meant.

"You know what I mean, blondie." Aoba replied.

"Aoba, stop it." Mikado told the other brunette. "Masaomi just got back, leave him alone."

"Mikado! I'm not trying to pick on him." Aoba explained. "I just want to talk to him."

"You want to talk?" Masaomi asked. "Then let's talk."

"Oh, so now you want to play?" Aoba replied. "I guess you got a backbone while you were away."

"You guys, please stop arguing." Mikado told them again.

"Don't worry Mikado, I just want to talk to him." Kida replied. "Come on, Aoba." He said grabbing the other boy by his wrist and pulling him away.

"Oh, getting rough now are we?" Aoba laughed.

"Shut up." Kida told him pulling him away from Mikado and Anri.

The blonde pulled the other boy down the halls of the school until he found an empty one where no one was around. He couldn't take Aoba's snide remarks any longer and he needed to know the truth. He needed to know how he knew about him and Izaya and he wasn't going to let the boy leave until he knew the truth. Aoba stared at the blonde and grinned at him, he reached his hand out and pushed a strain of hair out of the other boys face. Kida immediately pushed his hand away and glared at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked confused by the boys touch.

"I can see it, I can see why Izaya's so interested in you." Aoba replied.

"Don't say that." Kida told him feeling uncomfortable. "How do you know about Izaya and I?"

"How do you think?" Aoba asked.

"Izaya told you didn't he?" Kida replied. "How do you know him?"

"Izaya didn't tell me anything." Aoba replied. "In fact, I can't stand the guy. I only speak to him when necessary, I guess you can say were acquaintances."

Kida looked at the boy confused. "You're lying, if Izaya didn't tell you how do you know?"

"You're not really thinking outside the box." Aoba began. "I told you I can't stand the guy and you still think that he would confide that kind of information to me about the two of you? Come on, Kida. I know you're a blonde, but you can't be that dumb." He explained.

"I'm not dumb. I just don't understand, if I haven't told anyone and he hasn't then how do you know?" Masaomi began. "Have you been following us?" He asked.

"Please, I have better things to do than follow you and Izaya around." Aoba laughed. "But, I have seen you two together." He told him.

"When? Where?" Masaomi asked desperately.

"Where it all began." Aoba replied leaning in closer two the blonde. "At Kadota's party."

Kida felt his heart drop and he felt like his body tense up. He couldn't believe that Aoba saw him and Izaya at Kadota's party, how was that even possible? Aoba wasn't even attending Raira until a few days after the party, how would he even be invited to the party? Who did he know? Kida thought the boy was new to the city and didn't know anyone, that's why he asked Mikado and Anri to show him around town. He didn't understand any of it, what exactly did the boy see? Who was Aoba really?

"How...?" Kida whispered.

"A few of my friends were invited to the party and I tagged along. I also know Kadota and his gang, we used to hang out together in so many words. While I was at the party, I noticed a you on the dance floor by yourself acting like quite the fool. You looked so wasted and disoriented it was sad and then I noticed Izaya approach you and that's when it got interesting. I watched you two dance and I watched as he picked you up and took you upstairs. From there I knew what would happen. I'm just confused as to why he's kept you around as long as he has, I would think he would have gotten rid of you already." Aoba explained.

"I can't believe this." Kida feeling his anxiety come back, he couldn't believe that Aoba knew so much.

"So, what exactly does Izaya have over your head anyway?" Aoba asked. "I mean, either he's blackmailing you or you're letting him fuck you willingly. I could go either way really, both explanations seem plausible." He grinned.

"Shut up! You don't know me!" Masaomi yelled at the other boy.

"I know you well enough, don't you think?" Aoba grinned. "Even better than Mikado knows you don't you think?" He asked.

"Why are you bringing Mikado into this?" Masaomi asked.

"Because, I want you to back off." Aoba said pushing the blonde back against the wall. "Mikado deserves someone way better than a whore like you, and I'm ready to take your place." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked feeling himself begin to panic with his back against the wall.

"I want you out of the picture." Aoba explained. "If you hadn't noticed by now, I don't like you very much. You see, I'm much more interested in Mikado, he and I could do great things together. But, we can't do that if you're in the way." He told the blonde.

"That's not up to you, Aoba. That's up to Mikado, you can't force me out of his life. I won't let you." Masaomi replied.

"Oh really? Now you want to get tough? Fine. How would you feel if I told Mikado about you and Izaya, huh?" Aoba grinned.

"You wouldn't." Masaomi replied nervously.

"I would. I would do anything to get you out of the picture, I want Mikado for myself." Aoba explained. "Anri's not really a problem, but you on the other hand are a problem." Aoba told him.

"Because you feel threatened by me." Masaomi began. "You feel threatened by my relationship with Mikado, because you know it's strong."

"Strong as it may be, it's not as strong as your determination to keep your secret from him." Aoba explained. "So, if you don't back off, I'm going to tell Mikado all about you and Izaya." He threatened him.

Admittedly, Kida knew that Aoba had him right where he wanted him and it made him sick. He hated being so vulnerable and he wanted to fight back, but he couldn't. If he was going to keep the truth from Mikado, he would have to cooperate with Aoba as much as it killed him on the inside. Once he loses Mikado, he'll be all alone and the thought frightened him, he didn't know how he would survive without his best friend. The blonde needed Mikado's support to get him through this tough time in his life and without him, he felt as if he would downward spiral faster than he has been. But, there was nothing he could do, and once again, he found himself submitting.

"Okay, I'll leave Mikado alone." Kida said feeling his heart hurt as he spoke, he didn't know how he would survive without Mikado.

"Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Aoba grinned as he reached out and ran his finger down the blondes cheek.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked.

"I can't help it, you look so vulnerable." Aoba began. "This is what Izaya must love, having power over you and seeing you look broken."

"Shut up! I'm just protecting, Mikado!" Kida replied.

"From what? From your dirty little secret? Don't worry I won't tell Mikado now." Aoba grinned as he put his hand against the wall leaning into the blonde.

"Don't." Kida told the boy trying to push him away put the boy grabbed his arm and put it up against the wall. "Aoba, stop!"

"No." Aoba said leaning down and kissing the boy on the lips.

Kida froze as Aoba kissed him, he couldn't believe what the boy was doing. It made him feel sick to his stomach to be taken advantage of like this, he was so tired of feeling helpless and weak. Aoba continued to kiss him, but Kida refused to reciprocate. Aoba moved down to the boys neck and he licked it up and down making the blonde throw his head back involuntarily. "Aoba, stop it!" He yelled hoping the boy would get off him.

"I know Izaya doesn't like his things touched." Aoba replied looking back up at the blonde. "But, I don't mind challenging that rule." He grinned kissing the blonde again.

"Mm!" Masaomi struggled against Aoba's kissed making the other boy grin.

"Come on, Masaomi. You know it feels nice." Aoba said running his hand underneath the boys hoodie and touching the boys stomach.

"Aoba, stop." Kida pleaded feeling himself shiver as the other boy ran his fingers over his skin.

"Oh, you like it Masaomi, I can tell." Aoba smirked kissing the boy again as he ran his fingers down his stomach.

Kida hated his body for betraying the sensation of Aoba running his fingers over his skin made him shiver with pleasure and it made him feel weak. Aoba continued kissing him and he felt himself slowly reciprocating it, he felt the other boy grin against his lips. Aoba moved his tongue against the blondes lips for permission and Masaomi gave it to him as he opened his mouth and his and Aoba's tongue moved against each other. Aoba kissed the boy as he continue rubbing his hand over the boys body feeling his temperature heating up. Kida moaned in between kisses against his will making Aoba excited as he slowly began grinding his hips against the blondes. Masaomi gasped holding onto the other boy for support as there hips moved back and forth against each others.

"Mm, I never thought it would feel this good." Aoba told Masaomi as he took a breath.

"Hnngh, yea..." Kida replied holding onto Aoba tightly.

"You really are something, blondie." Aoba told him. "No wonder why Izaya keeps you around."

"Sh-shut up...Ah!" Kida moaned as Aoba picked up the pace.

Aoba grinded against the boys faster as he panted heavily and Kida continued to moan only turning him on further. The blonde moaned Aoba's name not wanting the boy to stop and Aoba reciprocated moving faster and faster watching the blondes face. His face flushed as he cried at against the other boys movements and Aoba understood fully why the information broker hadn't gotten rid of the blonde yet. He was way too much fun to simply let go, it would be impossible to only want him once. Kida gripped Aoba harder as he felt himself reach his limit as he moaned loudly feeling his whole body in pleasure.

"Ah! Aoba..." Kida moaned his knees feeling weak.

"It's okay, Masaomi. I've got you." Aoba told him. "I hate to admit it but, that was amazing."

"Uh-huh." Kida nodded wrapping his arms the other boys neck in a daze.

Aoba grinned as he held the boy. "Izaya won't be to happy about this."

"No..." Kida replied shaking his head and that's when it hit him. He wasn't supposed to be doing this and once again, he found himself caught up in the moment and overcome by his own selfish needs.

"But, who cares what he thinks anyway." Aoba grinned. "That was fun wasn't it?"

"I care." Kida replied pushing Aoba away with his hands shaking. "I wasn't supposed to do that."

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm going to tell Izaya anyway." Aoba replied. "It will be our little secret."

"No, you don't get it Aoba!" Masaomi yelled putting his hand on his head. He couldn't believe that he messed up twice in the same day, what was wrong with him? Was he really that weak and vulnerable?

"Easy, blondie. Don't worry so much." Aoba laughed. "You know, you're a lot easier than I imagined."

"Just stop, please." Kida pleaded with the other boy. "I can't take anymore."

"Alright, I'll let up this time." Aoba smirked. "Only because you showed me such a good time."

The bell rang for lunch to end and students began filling up the halls again, Aoba looked at Masaomi who faced the wall with his head against it. He put his hand on the blondes shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You better get to class before everyone thinks you're crazy standing here like this. I'll see you later blondie, tell Izaya I said 'hey'" He said laughing and walked away.

Kida didn't move and stayed with his head against the wall, he felt people staring, but he couldn't find it in himself to move. He was so hurt and confused as to why he continued to let himself be used this way and he felt like in the end he would lose everything. If he reached the end that is, he thought to himself. What if he just ran away? What if he just ended it himself? He didn't like thinking like this, but he was desperate and felt at his wits end. What if he did end it? Then he would no longer have to suffer and no one could use him anymore, he would finally would be at peace. It would be better off the way for everyone. He finally moved away from the wall and headed back to class with unclear mind.

Sitting through the rest of the school day was almost unbearable, Kida was going through so much and he found it impossible to concentrate on his work. All the boy wanted was to go home and go to sleep, maybe he would never come back to school after this. The blonde was on edge and he didn't know what he would do after this, but he knew he couldn't take anymore of this before he broke down again. He spent so many days trying to put the broken pieces back together and just when he thought he was ready to face the world, he crashed and was wounded immediately. This life was to much for the young boy to handle.

The bell rang and school was finally out, Kida grabbed his things and ran out as fast as he could, he had to get out of there before he had a nervous break down. He didn't look back and he only hoped that Mikado wasn't waiting for him at the gate he wanted to beat him there, so he could leave and he wouldn't have to talk to the boy. If Mikado had known what he had done with Aoba, he surely would never speak to him again, he felt so guilty. It was like he didn't have control over anything, his body, his emotions, his mind, it was all controlled and manipulated by others. Izaya was right, he is a whore. Someone like him doesn't deserve a friend like Mikado.

Kida felt his heart leap as he reached the front gate and didn't see Mikado and Anri there waiting there waiting for him. This was his chance to get away from his best friend, so he wouldn't have to face him, the blonde quickly moved towards the gate and right when he exited, his heart stopped. He stood petrified as he spotted Izaya waiting outside the gate casually talking with Kadota. He knew it, he knew Izaya would come for him, but he didn't think it would be now of all times. Masaomi didn't know what to do, he felt panicky and his thoughts were clouded. Almost as if on time, Izaya turned his head and laid eyes on the blonde and his eyes lit up. He grinned at the blonde and Kida felt as if he would fall over and pass out, his heart was beating so fast and the moment almost felt surreal. As soon as he saw Izaya turn his whole body to face him, he panicked and his first instinct was to run and that's exactly what he did. He ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black & Gold**

Chapter 4

_**Gold**_

Masaomi didn't know where he was going as he feet carried him to an unknown destination, he really didn't care where he ended up and the farther he got the better. He couldn't stop moving, he felt if he did that he would be pulled back and be trapped by the ground. He was scared and he dreaded the thought of having to face Izaya again, he couldn't do it. It was was to frightening and he didn't have the courage to face the information broker. Izaya was his biggest weakness and fear, and when he saw him standing there waiting for him, he couldn't help but run. It seemed like running was the only thing he knew how to do, whenever life got tough or something bad happened, he would run. As long as he was running, he wouldn't have to face his problems and in that moment they were all gone with the wind. Running was only a temporary solution and escape from his problems, he knew he would have to face them eventually, unless he found a way to escape permanently. But, he couldn't find it in himself to leave Ikebukuro forever.

As he ran he contemplated all the things, he had done today. How could he ever live with himself after all that, how would he heal his wounds from Izaya and then deal with the pain of knowing what he had done with Mikado and Aoba in the same day. Why did he give himself to others so easily? Why was he so needy? Why couldn't he just be strong and brave? He was far from either of those things and never once felt close to becoming either. He wondered if Izaya would find out about what he did with Mikado and Aoba and he wondered what the information broker would do. Kida knew that one of Izaya's rules was that he couldn't submit to anyone, but him. Kida had broken Rule no.3 and he knew that if Izaya found out that he would send those pictures to everyone in the city and destroy him. Having sex with Izaya the night of the party was the biggest mistake of his life and now he was paying for it.

Masaomi had been running for what felt like hours and he was beginning to grow tired, he wasn't sure how far he gotten, but he wasn't to familiar with his surroundings, so he assumed that it was far enough. But, no matter how far he had run, it wasn't far enough to escape his thoughts or feelings, he was consumed by the them each and every second of the day it felt like he was being eaten alive. Kida slowly came to a stop as he breathed heavily, he was exhausted and needed to rest. He looked around and saw a park near by, it was getting late and he didn't think it was exactly safe to stay there, but he didn't care either way. The blonde walked to the park and sighed with relief as he found a bench to lay on. He laid down looking up at the sky and felt himself drifting off, today was by far one of the worst days of his lives and the days seemed to only get increasingly worse. So, he just had to accept he had a miserable life in general. But, he had no one to blame, but himself for all the pain and suffering that he's going through. /_I just want sleep and never wake up. Maybe then the pain will go away./_ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Kida didn't know how long he had been sleeping for, but he jerked out off his sleep when he felt someone grab him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in someones arms and was being carried threw the city, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Izaya. He immediately tensed up and he covered his mouth to stop him from gasping. How had the information broker found him? He had ran so far, he was sure that no one would be able to find and yet Izaya still did. He truly couldn't escape from the older man no matter how hard he tried. Kida felt extremely helpless and terrified at the same time, he tried to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"It's been awhile, Masaomi." Izaya said breaking the silence.

Kida stayed silent to afraid to reply.

"I've texted you all week, but of course you never replied to any one of them." Izaya began. "That's okay Kida~kun, we have plenty of time to catch up now, don't we?" He grinned.

The blonde still couldn't speak as the fear built up even more as Izaya spoke.

"I've missed you, Masaomi. Have you missed me?" Izaya asked looking down at the blonde.

Masaomi looked down afraid to make eye contact with the older man.

"Of course you did." Izaya answered for him as he kissed the boy on the forehead.

Masaomi tensed up and Izaya smirked, he hadn't forgotten how cute the blonde looked when he was nervous and he admittedly missed the young blonde a lot. He finally had him back in his arms and Izaya was excited to get back to his apartment to make up for lost time. The information broker was dying to touch the young boy and ravish him. "You really are something, Masaomi. Making me chase you all over town, you're such a tease~" Izaya told him.

"I'm not." Masaomi finally spoke in his defense.

"Ah~ So, you found the courage to speak. That's good Masaomi, I've missed your voice." Izaya replied. "Especially when you're moaning underneath me." The brunette grinned.

"Shut up, Izaya." Masaomi replied already annoyed with the older man.

"There's the feisty boy that I've been missing." Izaya grinned. "You gave me quite a chase today, I thought it was rude of you to run away from me after I had come to pick you up from school." He explained.

"I don't care if you thought it was rude." Masaomi replied.

"Of course you don't. I guess I can't blame you for being scared, though." Izaya began. "I haven't seen you in awhile, so if I were you, I would be scared too." He explained.

"I'm not scared." Masaomi lied staring into his hands.

"Come on, Kida! We all know that's you're known for running away when things get tough." Izaya began. "You're such a coward." He chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not!" Masaomi exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then why did you run?" Izaya asked slyly.

"Because, I didn't want to see you. It wasn't because I was afraid of you." Masaomi lied.

"You didn't want to see me Masaomi, because you're afraid of me." Izaya told him. "You're to see easy to read, Masaomi. Don't bother lying to me."

"I'm not." Masaomi replied softly.

"Oh? You're not, huh?" Izaya asked sarcastically. "I guess we'll find out when we get back to my place, won't we?" He smirked.

Masaomi tensed up and instinctively grabbed onto to Izaya's jacket. The older man laughed and looked down at the boy, he could tell that he was anxious and scared. It only turned Izaya on more to know that the boy was anticipating the worst, but the older man knew that the most painful parts, were the blondes favorites. Kida was a masochist after all or that's how Izaya saw it.

"Honestly Masaomi, did you think you would be able to escape from me if you ran far enough?" Izaya asked. "You must be more naive then I thought you to be."

"I would have gotten away if I hadn't fallen asleep." Masaomi replied.

"It wouldn't have mattered how far you had gotten Masaomi, because you would end up coming back." Izaya explained. "If you hadn't, I would have brought you back myself, kind of like I'm doing now." He smirked.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Masaomi asked annoyed with the man.

"Do you ever stop running away from your problems instead of facing them directly?" Izaya grinned.

"Shut up." Masaomi replied not knowing how to counter.

"Of course you don't!" Izaya laughed. "At least you're good at something Kida, even if it is running away. It just made me even more excited to catch you~" The raven haired man admitted.

"Wonderful." Kida replied sarcastically.

"Nice, foreplay." Izaya smirked. "I'm sure you're dying to have me touch you again~"

"I'm not." Masaomi admitted.

"You didn't miss it at all?" Izaya asked leaning down and kissing the boys neck. "Not even this?"

"S-stop it! We're in public!" Kida blushed pushing Izaya's face away.

"Oh, so if we weren't in public, you would be okay with it?" Izaya grinned.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Kida exclaimed.

"Then what did you mean? Let me guess~" Izaya said kissing the boy. "You want to save it for the bedroom?"

Masaomi felt himself melt into Izaya's kiss and was glad that the older man was holding him or he would have fallen immediately. He kissed the older man back and it was like there was no one around, but the two of them. He had forgotten how wonderful Izaya's kisses made him feel, how they made weak and vulnerable, yet amazing all at the same time. He hated to admit, but he had missed the older man and his touches. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was the pain, he knew Izaya was being gentle now, but once they got back, he knew Izaya was going to let him have it. It made him scared and he only hoped it wasn't as bad as the last time, because it had taken him so long to recover from it; both mentally and physically.

"Masaomi~" Izaya purred breaking away from the kiss.

"Hmm?" Kida muttered in a daze.

"We're here." Izaya grinned as he walked down the hall to his apartment.

Izaya opened the door to his apartment and let the blonde down, he then looked around wondering if Namie was still there. "Namie, I'm home!" He shouted as he heard rustling upstairs.

The long haired woman looked down and rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you're back? and you decided to bring your toy with you?" She asked making Masaomi blush with embarrassment.

"That's right! So, if you would be a dear and give us some space, that would be wonderful~" Izaya said looking at the young blonde. "We have some catching up to do."

"I'm sure you do." Namie scoffed grabbing her things and heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking out of the apartment.

"See ya~" Izaya waved still keeping his eyes on the young blonde. "It's been awhile since you've last been here."

"Yeah." Kida replied avoiding making eye contact with Izaya.

"You know, that was some disappearing act you pulled. You wouldn't even answer any of my messages, I was beginning to think that you forgot about our game." Izaya began. "But, how could you possibly forget that?" He asked.

"I didn't." Masaomi replied.

"Of course you didn't, so really you were just ignoring me." Izaya said walking towards the young blonde.

Masaomi flinched as Izaya approached him, he tried to step back, but Izaya grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "I don't like being ignored."

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to, I just needed..Ah!" Kida gasped as Izaya slapped him across the face before he could reply.

"Listen Masaomi, you're never going to ignore me again." Izaya said grabbing the boys face and forcing him to look him the eye. "I'll make sure of it."

"Izaya, please..." Kida tried pleading with the older man.

"Sorry Masaomi, but bad boys have to be punished, don't they?" Izaya said pushing the boy on the ground.

Kida winced and was startled when Izaya quickly crawled on top of him, he struggled underneath the man as Izaya laughed at him. He was scared, he didn't want to do this, this is what he had been trying to avoid these past few days and now here he was. It seemed like everything that he was afraid that would happen did and once again, Izaya had him right where he wanted him.

"Izaya, stop...get off!" Kida yelled underneath the older man.

"Shh~ now Masaomi, I know you want it as much as I do." Izaya replied pulling on the blondes pants. "You've kept me waiting long enough."

"Stop, stop it!" Kida continued to yell as his anxiety grew.

"Oh, it seems like you're going to be vocal tonight~ I've missed those screams of yours." Izaya grinned.

"Shut up! Get off of me!" Kida yelled slapping Izaya across the face.

Izaya stopped what he was doing and stared at the boy partially stunned, Kida felt his breath caught in his throat and he coudn't believe what he had just done. He knew that he would immediately regret it, he was just so petrified and it was just and instinctive reaction. But, now he had to pay for it. Izaya started shaking a bit, which worried the blonde, but it made him more worried when Izaya burst into laughter. He was so confused as to what Izaya found so amusing or thought maybe he was laughing to mask his anger. Izaya laughed and looked down at the blonde grinning widely.

"Oh Masaomi! You're so fun!" Izaya laughed as he got off the boy and stood up.

"Izaya..." Kida muttered weakly.

"You want to play rough now, do you?" Izaya asked looking down at the blonde. "Well then, let's play rough." He said grabbing the boy by his legs as he dragged him to his room.

"Izaya! W-what are you doing!" Kida yelled panicked as Izaya drug him across the floor.

"Oh~ I've been waiting for this." Izaya grinned.

"Stop! Stop, let me go!" Kida yelled flailing his arms around and trying to kick his legs.

"No, no, no, Masaomi. You're not getting away this time." Izaya replied as he dragged the boy into his room. "Especially, not after that little stunt."

"I'm s-sorry!" Kida apologized as Izaya threw him on his bed. It was the first time that he had been in Izaya's room, he never thought that he would ever see it, but it was exactly how he it pictured it to be; it was all black. Everything was always black with Izaya and it made him start feel claustrophobic as he felt his fear of the dark creep up on him again. He didn't think he would be able to handle this and hoped that he would be able to get through it.

"It's to late for that, Masaomi." Izaya said as he removed his jacket and threw it the floor. "So, how do you like my decor?" He asked grinning at the boys frightened face.

Kida didn't reply and stayed silent trying to keep himself calm, but Izaya's word weren't helping at all.

"I know you don't like dark, Masaomi. So, I hope you don't mind all the black~" Izaya grinned as he climbed on the bed and on top of the blonde.

"Izaya..." Kida muttered as he began to panic.

"Quiet." Izaya said as he grabbed on the boys pants and removed them.

Kida felt the tears coming down his eyes already as he anticipated the worse, the fear of being with Izaya was eating him alive and there was nothing he could to do to escape, so he had to go with it. Once he was fully undressed he noticed Izaya reach into his pants pockets and pull out a very familiar yellow scarf. "No, please..." Kida whimpered as he grew even more fearful, he couldn't handle any more emotional stress.

"You didn't think I would forgot, did you?" Izaya asked. "You're so naive, Masaomi~" He grinned as he tied the yellow scarf around the boys head and over his eyes. "Just like old times, neh~"

The young blonde couldn't reply as his sobs overcame him and couldn't find the will to speak, he felt broken down and afraid. The worst part was that they hadn't even started yet. Izaya grinned and leaned down to bite the blondes neck, making the boy tense up and yell out. Hearing the boy scream turned Izaya on more as rubbed his hands over the boys body feeling every inch of him, he missed touching the boys soft skin. He dug his nails into the boy as he continued to kiss the boys neck hoping that it would leave a scar. He wanted to make sure the blonde would never forget and he belonged to him.

"Masaomi~ don't cry." Izaya said pulling away from the boys raw neck.

Kida continued to cry unable to speak due to the pain and all he could do was lay there and tremble underneath the older man.

"You sound so ugly when you cry." Izaya told him. "I prefer it much more when you're screaming or moaning~" He said as he began to remove his own pants and shirt.

They boy continued to cry as Izaya leaned down and whispered in the blondes ear. "Are you ready?"

Not receiving a reply, Izaya grew impatient with the boys silence and his crying. He slapped the boy across the face repaying him back from earlier making the blonde gasp in pain. Kida's face was burning up as he could still feel Izaya's hand print on it and he knew he had it coming, he was surprised though when he felt blood trickling down his lip. Izaya grinned at the sight of blood from the young boy and leaned down licking it off, he then grabbed the boys face and repeated his question.

"I said, are you ready?" Izaya asked grinning.

"Yes..." Kida replied weakly.

"Good~" Izaya replied kissing the young blonde as he bit down on his lip making him bleed more. Kida winced as he felt the metallic substance enter his mouth and he scared for what was about to come. He and Izaya hadn't had sex in days and the anticipation was killing him.

Izaya pulled the boy forward and positioned himself in between the blondes legs, he looked down at the young blonde and saw that he was shaking. Izaya was pleased that the boy was already scared when they hadn't even started yet and he wanted to make the boy scream and moan even more. Kida's body tensed up and with one swift movement, the older man had entered inside of him gasp out load. He clutched on the sheets with boy of his hands for support and threw his head back in pain.

"It's been awhile since we've last fucked, Masaomi~" Izaya said as he rocked into the boy. "I've missed my little whore."

"I-I'm not a whore!" Kida yelled out out as he panted heavily.

"Masaomi, stop fooling yourself already." Izaya told him. "Just admit it. You're my little whore~"

"I-I'm not!" Kida yelled again trying not to let Izaya words get to him, but deep down he knew that the man was right.

Izaya licked Masaomi's chest all the way up to his shoulder where he bit down on it making the boy cry out. He felt shivers up his spine as he heard the boy yell out in pain, nothing turned Izaya on more than knowing that the boy was suffering. As he continued to touch the boy, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before and it was a certain smell that didn't belong to him or Kida. He continued to rock into the making the little blonde moan and as he stared into his flushed face, he began to wonder what he had been up to behind his back.

"Kida~" Izaya said kissing the boys lips trying to make him less tense.

"Mm, yea?" Kida said craving the older mans lips.

"You smell funny." Izaya said running his fingers through the boys hair and trailing down to his neck where he bit him. He should have realized it before, but he was to caught up in the moment.

"W-wha?" Masaomi asked gripping the sheets tighter for support.

Izaya started laughing and shaking his head. "I should have noticed before, but I guess I was to enticed by you to notice." He told the young blonde.

It took a few moments before Kida had realized what Izaya was talking about and when he did he tensed up and his stomach dropped. He had forgotten all about what he had done with Mikado and Aoba today and did realize the scent was still on him, how could Izaya pick up on that? and now that he had what would he do? Would the deal be off and would he send out the pictures immediately? Would he beat him and make him pay for what he's done? Would he know that he was Mikado and Aoba both? One thing was for sure, Kida knew that he had messed up again and Izaya wouldn't let it go. It seemed like all he did was continue to make his life worse and let it spiral out of control. He didn't have control over anything, other people controlled him and he knew that he had lost himself a long time ago.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything Kida~kun?" Izaya asked staring down at the blonde. "Or you just going to lay there and moan like a whore?"

Kida tried to speak, but once again found himself lost for words, he was scared and he didn't want to admit to Izaya what he had done, because if he did, that would mean Izaya had won. He knew he couldn't lie, but he couldn't find it in himself to confess.

"Did they make you moan like this to, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked thrusting into the boy faster.

Masaomi moaned as he clutched the sheets tighter from the pain and pleasure, he was disgusted with himself how he could find any pleasure in this situation. He had more problems than he let everyone on to believe, he hated to admit to himself, but there was something wrong and he didn't know what it was that made him this way. Maybe he was everything Izaya told him he was, just another toy to play with and another whore to fuck or another masochist to abuse. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be strong?

"Who was it, Kida~kun? or do I even have to ask?" Izaya told him.

"Ah, ah!" Kida moaned unable to reply.

"I never thought Mikado had it in him, I guess I underestimated him." Izaya began. "I should have known you would succumbed to him sooner or later. What a naughty boy, you've been since I haven't been around to remind you..." He trailed off as he bit down on the boys shoulder.

"Ah! Izaya..." Kida yelled out in pain and pleasure.

"Who you belong too." Izaya said looking down at the blondes flushed face. "You're mine, Masaomi."

"Mm.." Kida mumbled grabbing onto Izaya rocking against the older man.

"Say it, Kida~kun. Say that you're mine." Izaya said piercing through the boys skin with his teeth making him.

"Ah!" Kida yelled out in pain fresh tears falling from his eyes, but they we're quickly soaked into his blindfold.

"Say it~" Izaya demanded licking the blood from the boys skin.

"I-I'm yours, I-Izaya..." Kida breathed out in pain.

"You do realize what you've done, Masaomi." Izaya began. "You went behind my back and broke one of the rules I set for our game."

"I-I'm sorry." Kida replied trying to defend himself.

"No, you're not." Izaya said grabbing the boys hair. "I always knew that you would do this to me. You're so easy, you would let anyone have you~"

"I-Izaya, please s-stop. I'm sorry." Kida pleaded with the older man.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" Izaya asked. "Our little game is coming to an end and I'm victorious."

"Ah! Izaya~ please. I didn't mean to do it." Kida tried explaning to Izaya.

"It's okay, Masaomi no need to worry~" Izaya began. "You're pictures are safe with me."

"What?" Kida asked shocked.

"Like I said I don't like to share my things." Izaya told him. "and I'm not going to share those pictures anyone else."

"Izaya.." Kida breathed out confused. Just what was the older man getting at?

"Just because the game has ended, doesn't mean you're free Masaomi." Izaya explained. "You'll always belong to me~" He said kissing the blonde.

Masaomi put his arms around Izaya's next and kissed him back, there was no other way for him to react. But, on the inside the boy was confused, angry and hurt and he wanted nothing more than to run away. Izaya was right, all he ever did was run away from his problems and fears, but he didn't care. That was the only way he knew how to deal with his problems. He didn't understand what Izaya meant when he said that he would never be free from him, if their game was over than there was no reason for Kida to stay. The blonde wondered if Izaya had ever planned to send out the picture in the first or he just said that to scare him. Either way he was sick of Izaya's games and he was more than ready to say good bye to the older man, even if his heart told him otherwise.

"Izaya..." Kida breathed out breaking the kiss.

"Yes~" Izaya replied curiously.

"If you're done with me, then let me go." Kida told the older man. He was afraid of what the older mans reaction would be, but he had to say it. Their game was finished what was the point of him staying.

"You just don't get it do you, Kida~kun?" Izaya replied as he continued to rock into the boy.

Kida moaned digging his nails into Izaya's back. "Ah! T-tell me." He replied.

"Masaomi~" Izaya said picking up his pace knowing that the boy was ready to release. "I want you always."

Kida moaned loudly and released, soon after Izaya followed. The blonde stared up into the darkness of his blindfold desperate to see the older mans face as he panted softly, he didn't understand what Izaya meant. So many emotions we're flooding him at once and he didn't know how to feel. First Izaya didn't get mad about him being with Mikado, he didn't find out about Aoba, he wasn't going to send out the pictures even if he broke the rules and now he was telling him that he wanted him always. Was it strange that Masaomi's heart fluttered, was it to far-fetched to imagine that he had grown feelings for his abuser and that Izaya was reciprocating them? After what the older man had just said maybe it wasn't, but then again, maybe it was just a joke.

Izaya looked down at the blonde smirking as stroked his flushed cheek, he removed the blondes blindfold to look into the boys watery golden eyes. Masaomi's heart was pounding not only from the relief of being freed from the dark, but because he was finally able to look at the older man.

"Do you love me, Masaomi?" Izaya asked stroking the blondes cheek.

Masaomi felt his breath get caught in his throat as those words came out of Izaya's mouth. How did he reply to that? Why did Izaya ask him that? He was confused and caught off guard. There was no way that he was in love with Izaya, how could he be after all the terrible things that he had done to him. He was the main source of his pain and if it wasn't for him, Kida would be happy living a normal life. That's all he ever wanted, was to live a normal life and be happy and yet, Izaya wouldn't let him have it. It seemed like his happiness was always ripped away from him and the ended he ended up alone and lonely. How could anyone love someone that's caused them so much pain? But, it seemed like he always found his way back to Izaya, despite how much he resented the man. Maybe, he did love Izaya. It was a thin line between love and hate and that line had connected them from the beginning, his relationship with Izaya was the closest thing he had to love. It was different from his relationship with Mikado, yes he did love Mikado, but his hatred for Izaya was stronger. Making it a lot more powerful and closer to love. It wouldn't be such an unheard thing either, victims have fallen for their abusers before and maybe that was the case between him and Izaya. Or maybe he's just a masochist. Kida had no idea, but right now, he had to give Izaya an answer and his heart was pulling him in two different directions. Ultimately, he had to do what was right for him.

"I...I don't love you." Kida replied as clearly as he could.

Izaya smirked as he looked down at the boy. "I don't love you either."

Kida nodded slightly breaking eye contact with the older man. If he didn't love Izaya, then why did his words hurt so much?

"But, just because we don't love each other, doesn't mean we can't share a bed." Izaya told the boy as he cupped his face. "Stay with me tonight."

"I can't." Kida replied fighting the aching in his chest. "I should go."

"No, Masaomi~ Stay with me." Izaya said kissing the boy.

Masaomi couldn't help himself as he fell weak to Izaya once again and kissed him back. He really didn't want to stay, but he might as well, because this would be his last night with Izaya. As much as he wanted to let go and forget about all this, it was hard for him to just walk so easily. It was always hard for him to walk away from Izaya.

"Okay." Masaomi nodded. "I'll stay here with you."

"Good~" Izaya grinned climbing off the boy. He got off the bed and went to his dresser pulling out pajamas and throwing it at the young blonde. "They might be a little big, but they should fit." The older man explained.

"Thanks." Masaomi said surprised that Izaya offered him clothes to sleep in.

"Of course, you could always sleep naked if you'd like." Izaya suggested. "I prefer you that way~"

"No way." Kida said putting the clothes on quickly, it felt so weird talking to Izaya so casually.

"To each his own!" Izaya replied throwing on his own pajamas and laid back in bed next to the blonde.

Kida blushed as Izaya laid down next to him, it was so strange just laying next to Izaya in bed and yet, it was the most intimate moment the two ever had. Izaya reached over pulling the blonde closer to him, Kida tensed up as the older held him against him. His face was in the older mans chest and the blonde was burning up from anxiety. Izaya had never held him this way before so close and intimately, he didn't know how to react. But, despite all his worries, Masaomi enjoyed being so close to the older man and he wondered just what the older man was thinking.

"Masaomi~" Izaya purred into the young boys ear.

"Yeah?" Kida replied softly.

"Will you forget about me, when all is said and done?" Izaya asked the boy.

"No." Kida breathed softly, he was surprised that Izaya would ask him that. How could he ever forget?

"Good~" Izaya grinned looking down at the young blonde. "You know, not matter where you go or who you're with you'll always be mine, Masaomi."

"Why do say that?" Kida asked.

"Because, no matter what happens you'll never be able to escape me." Izaya explained.

"But, our game is over now." Kida replied.

"Just because, the game is over doesn't mean we are." Izaya began. "Even if we don't see one another anymore, I'll always be with you. Whether you like it or not Masaomi, I've always had you right where I wanted you." The brunette grinned.

The blonde didn't know how to reply, Izaya was right, he did always have him right where he wanted him. But, that didn't mean he couldn't escape from him. "I'm going to leave you, Izaya." Kida replied.

"But, I'll never leave you." Izaya grinned. "No matter how far you run, you'll never be able to escape me. Why? Because, I'm in your head and that's one place you can never run from." He explained.

/_He's right, I'll never be able to escape from him. At least not emotionally, but physically I could separate myself from Izaya and never look back. As hard as it might be to do so. It's time for me to go. It's all over now./_ Masaomi thought to himself quietly. No matter what, he had to separate himself from Izaya and learn to live without him. There was no turning back after this, it was time he moved on with his life without Izaya in it.

"So, what will you do now Masaomi?" Izaya asked the boy. "Will you go back to living your normal teenage life? Hitting on girls and hanging out with Mikado? Only difference this time is that you guys will be fucking each other." He explained.

"Don't say that, Mikado and I aren't going to hook up again." Masaomi replied.

"Oh no?" Izaya replied. "Let me rephrase the question than: Will you be sleeping with Aoba instead?" He asked the young blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked in shock. How did Izaya know?

"Don't play koi now, Masaomi. You certainly didn't with Aoba." Izaya told him.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked.

"You thought I wouldn't notice." Izaya began. "But, I notice everything. I smelled Aoba on you before I could smell Mikado, I just decided not to tell you until now." He explained.

"Izaya, I..." Kida began trying to explain before the older man cut him off.

"You know how I feel about other people touching my things, Masaomi." Izaya said reaching behind him and pulling his switchblade off the dresser.

"Izaya, please I didn't mean to." Kida pleaded with him.

"So, just in case anyone forgets~" Izaya began as he held the knife against the boys cheek. "Let me leave a reminder."

"Izaya, p-please don't." Masaomi begged as he felt the knife slice across his skin.

Izaya slowly cut across the boys cheek watching the agony in the boys face as he held in his cries. "Does it hurt, Kida~kun?" He asked the blonde.

"Y-Yes..." Kida breathed out holding onto Izaya's shirt.

"How about now?" Izaya grinned as he cut the boy on his other cheek, leaving him with two cuts on his face. Izaya watched as the blood ran down the boys cheeks and he grabbed the boys face licking the blood away.

Kida kept his eyes closed and he cringed from the pain and kept the tears from falling. Izaya saw the pain in the boys face and grinned as he ran his fingers over the cuts. No doubt he would have a hard time explaining these to his friends, he wondered if the boy would even return to school after this or if he would stay home and try to recover. When Izaya knew he never would.

"It's okay, Kida~kun." Izaya told him as he kissed the boys face. "Don't be sad~"

"Stop it." Masaomi replied trying to pull away from Izaya.

"What?" Izaya grinned. "I thought you liked when I was rough with you?" He asked.

"Just stop." Kida replied, he had been through enough and he didn't want to deal with Izaya's mind games anymore. Now, he had these two cuts on his face on his face to go along with all the other bruises on his body and he didn't know what to do. How long would it take him to recover this time? Just how many times did he have to isolate himself to get better? What would he tell Mikado? He didn't know, but he was exhausted and emotionally hurt, he just wanted sleep already.

Izaya looked down at the boys defeated face and grinned as he ran his fingers through the blondes hair. He was happy that the boy was defeated and that he had once again got the better of him. It gave the information broker joy to see the young boy in pain, especially when he was trembling and crying underneath him. Nothing turned him on more than the blonde himself and he was happy to finally have the boy in his bed overnight, even if it's only one time. He wanted to sleep with the boy and he wanted to have the boy in his bed when he woke up. Izaya was thrilled by the thought, but knew that after this night it couldn't happen again. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how much longer he could keep Shizuo in the dark.

Izaya looked down at the blonde and kissed him. "I'm glad you stayed, Kida~kun."

"Mm.." Kida mumbled in response as he kissed Izaya back.

"Do you still regret sleeping with me?" Izaya asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Huh?" Kida breathed out, he didn't know how to respond. Of course he regretted everything, his mistakes brought him more pain than he could ever imagine. But, in the back of his mind, he felt like all of this was meant to happen. Maybe it was to help him become him a stronger person or maybe it was because he needed to be closer to Izaya for some reason. He knew the older man only saw him as a toy, but he wondered if the information broker ever thought a little more of him than that. The blonde hoped that he wasn't the only one who had developed strange feelings during their time together.

"No." Kida replied. "Everything happens for a reason, whether we like it or not." He explained to the older man. Kida knew the only way he would be able to heal, is if he accepted everything that happened and moved on.

Izaya stared at the boy slightly surprised, he wasn't expecting him to say that. "My, my, Masaomi. How mature of you to say." Izaya replied. "It seems like you've done a lot of maturing ever since I made you mine~" He explained.

"Pain does that." Kida began. "Pain makes you stronger and helps you to grow, it has nothing to with you. I put myself in this situation, not you." He told the older man.

"That's where you're wrong, Masaomi. You may have put yourself in this situation, but only because I lured you in." Izaya told him. "You just couldn't resist me."

"And you couldn't resist me." Kida replied. "That's why you've kept me around."

Izaya stared at the boy amused, even when he was defeated the boy still found that fire inside of him to give him courage; that fire that Izaya loved so much. Izaya would never admit it, but the blonde was right. He couldn't resist him and that's why he was reluctant to let him go, he wanted the boy always. But this was just one scenario where Izaya couldn't get what he wanted which made the boy all the more desirable.

"There it is, Masaomi. What makes you so interesting is that burning fire of yours." Izaya began. "Despite everything I've done to you, it hasn't burnt out. How admirable."

"What do you mean?" Masaomi asked.

"I want that fire for my own. I want it to be mine and mine alone~" Izaya told him.

"Well after tonight it won't be yours to cage anymore." Kida told him. "After tonight, I'm leaving you."

"We'll see about that won't we?" Izaya replied running his fingers down the boys back making him shiver. "You don't want to leave, Masaomi."

"But I will." Kida replied and as he was about to continue speaking Izaya cut him off pulling him into a kiss.

There weren't many words exchanged after that as the two we're to wrapped up in one another to speak. Truth was neither of them wanted to leave the others side, despite what they might have said. Both had very conflicting emotions and each touch and kiss only stirred those emotions bigger and made them burn deeper. Their feelings were twisted and they knew what they had wasn't love, but a very deluded version of it. That only became more overwhelming whenever they saw each other. They knew they could never be together and there was no way that this had a happy ending. There's was only more pain ahead of the two and seemingly one would suffer more than the other, but it didn't mean that one would escape. Izaya and Kida had a lot to work out and Kida may not have thought it, but Izaya would also suffer in the long run as well.

Namie opened the door to Izaya's apartment and walked in, she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shut the door. She couldn't believe that she had left her cell phone behind, no wonder why no one had been trying to reach her. She walked over to information brokers desk and was confused when she didn't see him there. Usually he was up all night typing on his computer, it was to late for him to be out, but maybe he had some business to take care of. Whatever it was she really didn't care, she wasn't interested in Izaya's business. She looked around for her phone when the one on Izaya's desk began to ring. She looked at it confused, because the information broker never left his cellphone unattended, it was always with him at all times. She picked up the phone and stared at it curiously, just where was Izaya? The woman wondered before she decided to answer.

"Hello? This is Izaya's secretary speaking." Namie answered.

"Hey, is Izaya there? I've been trying to get a hold of him all day, but he hasn't returned any of my calls." The man told her.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Namie asked.

"It's Shizuo. Izaya and I were supposed to meet up today, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him." Shizuo told her.

"Well, I don't know where he is at the moment, he seems to have gone and left his cellphone here." Namie told him.

"Well, if you see him can you tell him to call me back? I really need to talk to him." Shizuo told her.

"I'll make sure to do that." Namie began, when she heard noises coming from Izaya's room. She looked over curiously and wondered what was going on. "Could you hold on one second?" She asked the man.

"Yeah, sure." Shizuo Agreed.

Namie put the phone down and walked slowly over to Izaya's room, she could hear voices coming from inside, but more of one voice in particular that sounded very young. She placed her ear up against the door and listened closely as she heard the bed rustling around. Her eyes opened widely as she heard the young blondes voice moaning Izaya's name, she didn't think that he was still here and Izaya had never let someone stay overnight before.

"Izaya..." Kida moaned softly.

"Mm, Masaomi~" Izaya purred as he continued to play around with the boy.

Namie stood there shocked, she knew that Izaya was having an affair with the boy behind Shizuo's back, but it seemed a lot more serious than that. She had never seen Izaya harp so much on one person before besides Shizuo and it seemed like the information broker, had developed feelings for the young blonde. No one was supposed to know about Izaya's relationship with Shizuo, but being Izaya's secretary, she was privileged to certain information. Their relationship never meant anything and she didn't care to get involved, but now she saw a window of opportunity. Namie was never one to meddle in Izaya's affairs, but he had said something to her the other day that still irked her and she was ready to pay him back. No one could talk about her and her brother like that and get away with it, not even Izaya.

The woman slowly walked away from the door and back to the desk where she had left the phone. "Hello? Are you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Shizuo replied.

"Actually, it turns out that Izaya is still here after all." Namie told him.

"He is? Can you out him on the phone?" Shizuo asked.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Namie told him.

"Why the hell not?" Shizuo asked aggravated.

"Let's just say he's a little busy right now." Namie replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizuo asked.

"He has a guest over that's keeping him very busy." Namie told him

"Well, whoever the hell it is can wait, I need to talk Izaya now!" Shizuo told her.

"Obviously his guest can't wait." Namie began. "Since Izaya has him moaning in his bed." She explained.

Shizuo stayed silent for a moment stunned before he spoke again. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Izaya's guest is more of like his toy." Namie told him. "That Izaya likes to fuck whenever you're not around."

"What?" Shizuo yelled. "I knew it, I knew that flea was up to something when I wasn't around. He's been acting so strange lately, why hadn't I noticed sooner?" He thought to himself. In the back of his mind he knew Izaya was cheating on him, but to actually have it confirmed, hurt a lot more than he liked to admit.

"Maybe it's because he's a good liar, either that or you were just to blind to see it." Namie told him.

"Who is he?" Shizuo asked blatantly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Namie asked.

"Just tell me already." Shizuo asked impatiently.

"Some kid, I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is Masaomi Kida." Namie told him.

"Masaomi..." Shizuo repeated slowly, it all made sense now. Every hunch he had and everything Kyohei had told him, why didn't he see it sooner? He was still a little skeptical about it before and he had called Izaya to confront him about it, but as usual he got no answer. But, now he knew the truth and it was time he confronted Izaya face to face about it. Shizuo couldn't go on like this any longer.

"Yes, he's been seeing the boy for a couple of weeks now." Namie told him. "I'm sure you can't be happy about that."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Shizuo said before he hung up abruptly.

Namie smiled to herself as she shut the phone leaving it on Izaya's desk, everything had went just how she planned it and Shizuo now knew the truth. She knew that tomorrow morning that he would let Izaya have it and she couldn't wait to see that. The woman walked over to the coffee table picking up her cellphone and walked to the front door. She took one last look back at Izaya's room and grinned, it was time for all of Izaya's lies to catch up to him.

Kida turned over and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. It was morning and surprisingly enough, the sun shined into Izaya's room the same way it did his own, which was a comforting sight for the blonde. He reached out in front of him, but nothing was there but a pillow, he slowly sat up and looked around the room and didn't see the information broker anywhere. He was hoping to wake up next the older man, but obviously Izaya started his day earlier than he did, which reminded him that he had to go to school. But, his main concern first was finding Izaya.

"Izaya?" Kida called out hoping for a response and that's when he heard a door open and saw Izaya walking out of his bathroom.

Izaya was rubbing a towel over his head when he looked over at the boy and grinned, he looked just as cute as he imagined that he would in the morning. He tossed his towel to the side and walked over the bed, he got on top of it and sat next to the boy rubbing a hand through his blonde hair.

"Good morning, Kida~kun." Izaya told the boy.

"Morning." Kida replied as he stared at Izaya's wet messy hair.

Izaya leaned down and kissed the boy softly before speaking. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, Masaomi. I was taking a shower." He told the boy.

"It's okay." Kida nodded moving closer to the older man as he leaned in to kiss him.

Izaya smirked as he kissed the boy back, it was the first time Kida had initiated any kiss and Izaya was enjoying it. He slowly climbed on top of the boy and Kida leaned back allowing Izaya to get on top of him. The blondes cheeks were flushed as their tongues moved against each others, the boy couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Izaya pulled away for a second as he licked the cuts that left on the boys face from last night and ran his fingers over the bruises watching the blonde flinch. The older man smirked and kissed the boy again before pulling away once again.

"It's time to get up, Masaomi." Izaya told him as he moved over and pulled the boy up.

"I know, I should start getting ready for school." Kida replied putting his head against Izaya's chest.

"You're not going to school today, Masaomi." Izaya began. "You're staying here with me."

"But, why?" Kida asked him confused.

"Because, I want you waiting here in bed for me when I'm done with my work." Izaya told him.

"So, you want me to wait in here all day?" Kida asked.

"Yes~" Izaya told him as he kissed the boys neck.

"I can't stay here, Izaya." Kida told him.

"Oh, but you will Kida~kun." Izaya began. "I want to keep you close."

"No, I can't." Kida replied. "I've got to go. If not to school, then I'm going home."

"Stay here with me, Masaomi~" Izaya replied. "You know you don't want to leave."

"Yes I do." Kida protested. "Let me go."

"And if I don't?" Izaya said moving away from the boys neck as he ran his fingers down the boys pants. "What will you do then?" He asked.

"Izaya, stop." Kida replied trying to hold his gasps in as Izaya continued to touch him.

"You know you want to stay, Masaomi." Izaya purred as he continued to run his hands over the boy.

"I-Izaya..!" Kida moaned as he grabbed onto the mans shirt.

Izaya smirked as he licked the boys ear lobe. "Do you like it when I touch you there, Kida~kun?"

Kida moaned as he buried his head into Izaya's chest. "Y-yes..."

"Then don't leave, Masaomi." Izaya told him. "Stay here with me~"

"Ah..." Kida continued to moan, Izaya's touch were making him weak and he knew that he couldn't deny the older man his wish. "Okay, I-I'll stay..." He told the information broker.

"Good~" Izaya grinned widely as kissed the boy before he removed his hands from him. "Now go take a shower and get dressed, I'll be at my desk." He told the blonde as he got up from the bed.

"Okay.." Kida nodded still in a daze as he watched Izaya walk out of the room.

The blonde slowly got up from the bed grabbed his things and walked inside the bathroom, it was such a strange and surreal feeling to be taking a shower at Izaya's. It wasn't a big deal, but just the idea that he slept over with older man is kind of personal. He never thought that Izaya would invite to stay over, especially since they have come to the end of their game. But, was it really the end for them two? Kida thought as he turned on the water and began undressing, he had been looking forward to this moment for such a long time and now that it was here, could he simply walk away from Izaya as if nothing happened? Could he ignore his conflicting feelings and set them to the wind like what he felt for Izaya was nothing? He hated the older man and yet, he still felt for him. It was crazy how no matter what he did to him, somehow he would always find his way back in Izaya's arms. It was like this was meant to be somehow they were connected and for some reason they were in each other lives. For better or worse, it was what it was. But, what would it be like to leave Izaya? Would he miss the man? Would Izaya miss him? There was so much going in the blondes mind as he walked into the shower.

Izaya strutted over to his desk waving to Namie who had just arrived. "Good morning, Sunshine." He greeted her.

"Morning." Namie replied blandly.

"You're just as enthusiastic as ever." Izaya commented. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Namie asked annoyed with the man.

"Just curious~" Izaya grinned. "But, then again you must never sleep well, since you're always such a prude."

"Shut up, Izaya." Namie replied glaring at him. "I'm sure your cocky ass got a good night sleep."

"It was wonderful!" Izaya grinned spinning in his chair. "It couldn't have been better."

"I wonder why..." Namie commented.

Izaya stopped spinning and looked at her. "Loosen up Namie! No need to be so tense all the time."

"Whatever, I don't need lectures from you." Namie told him. "You're deranged."

"Deranged? How so?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Who else sleeps with a fifteen boy?" Namie asked. "You can badger me about Seiji all you want, but you've got your own issues to work out."

"Oh really? Well, I don't see my fifteen year old boy as an issue, he's more of like a gift or pleasant surprise." Izaya explained.

"That's what you think." Namie replied.

"Oh? and is there something you know that I don't?" Izaya asked curiously.

"Yes, actually." Namie commented. "But, you like pleasant surprises, so I won't blow it for you." She told him.

"Oh goodie~" Izaya smirked.

As if right on cue there was a knock on the front door, Izaya raised his eyebrow curiously and looked at Namie. "I don't remember making an appointment this early." He told her.

"You didn't, I did." Namie smirked walking towards the door.

"Oh really?" Izaya asked staring at the woman.

"Yes, this person has been trying so hard to get in touch with you and all you do is blow him off. So, I told him that he could come this morning and see you." Namie explained.

"That wasn't for you to decide Namie." Izaya told her.

"To late now, he's already here." Namie replied opening the front door.

Izaya chuckled slightly looking down as Shizuo walked inside and up to his desk, Namie looked at Izaya with a sly grin on her face and let herself out. Shizuo stood in front of Izaya's desk looking down at the brunette, Izaya looked up at the older and smirked. "My, my, my, Namie sure is a sly one." Izaya commented.

"She told me, Izaya." Shizuo told him.

"Oh did she now?" Izaya asked. "And what exactly did she tell you, Shizu~chan?"

"That you're cheating on me." Shizuo replied. "Which I had feeling that you were, but didn't have any proof until now."

"What makes you believe her?" Izaya asked.

"Because, she knows you Izaya. She works with you, she knows everything that's going on." Shizuo explained. "So, I believe her."

"Well, aren't you perceptive." Izaya commented. "I assume, that's why you've come here today."

"Izaya, why didn't you just tell me?" Shizuo asked. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Shizu~chan, believe me, it was never intentional." Izaya began. "I hadn't planned for it to happen, but for some reason it did. Call it fate if you will."

"But, why? Why did it happen?" Shizuo asked. "I need answers, Izaya."

"You can say I was seduced." Izaya told him. "By a young blonde at a party and I just couldn't help myself. You know how I love my blondes~"

"That doesn't mean you fuck every blonde you see." Shizuo told him. "How could you do this to me?" He asked.

"I never meant to hurt you, Shizu~chan. I do care about you." Izaya admitted.

"But, you did." Shizuo said as he sat down. "It's like you don't even care about my feelings."

"Of course I do." Izaya replied. "Don't question that~"

"How could I not question it, when you've been sleeping with someone else behind my back?" Shizuo told him. "Is our relationship a joke to you?"

"Of course not." Izaya replied. He had to admit ever since he started seeing Masaomi that he had been neglecting Shizuo. The boy had taken up most of his time and thoughts and he had began taking Shizuo for granted. He neglected his feelings and their relationship and deep down Izaya didn't want to lose that. But, it was hard to deal with now that he had developed feelings for the young boy as well and he wasn't ready to let him go.

"When did it happen?" Shizuo asked. "Tell me the truth, no bullshit."

"Well..." Izaya began sitting back in his chair. "Do you remember when I went to Dota~chins party and you weren't able to go?"

"Yes." Shizuo replied. "Is that where it began?" He asked.

"Yes. I went there by myself and originally I had no intention of getting into any trouble, but..." Izaya began. "I saw Masaomi on the dance floor, clearly wasted and dressed provocatively and I couldn't help, but get reacquainted with the boy."

"Continue." Shizuo told him.

"I asked him to dance and I was admittedly entranced by the boy." Izaya continued. "Then I took him upstairs and well you can guess the rest."

"You took advantage of him." Shizuo finished.

"In so many words and from then on, I haven't been able to let him go." Izaya told him. "But, it hasn't changed the way I feel about you, Shizuo."

Shizuo sat quietly taking in everything Izaya had told him, he wouldn't admit it, but he was hurt. It was clear that he obviously cared more for the information broker than he cared about him. He didn't know if he would be able to carry on with the relationship if he thought Izaya had fallen in love with the boy. He really did care about Izaya and he didn't want to walk away from the relationship, but he had to know how Izaya really felt.

"Do you love him?" Shizuo asked blatantly.

"Don't be silly, Shizuo." Izaya replied.

"I mean it, are you in love with the kid or not?" Shizuo asked sternly.

"No, I don't." Izaya told him. "He's nothing but a mere pawn to me."

"Does he know that?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes." Izaya replied, but he didn't know if Masaomi really felt that he was after all the sweet nothings that he had whispered to the boy last night.

Masaomi stepped out of the shower and began getting dressed, he didn't know what the rest of the day had in store for him. Was he really supposed to stay in bed all day and wait for Izaya? Or could he leave and never look back? Part of him wanted to leave and the other part wanted nothing more than to stay with Izaya. His feelings had grown stronger for the older man and all of them were overwhelming, it was almost to much for the young boy to handle. There game was finally over, but Izaya didn't want him to leave, didn't it mean that he had feelings for him too? Or did he want to keep him around to use him some more. He was unsure and there were so many things he wanted to discuss with the older man, he wanted to know what he was thinking and how he was feeling. What if there was actually hope at a relationship with the older man? Kida shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. /_What a silly thought./_ He thought as he walked back into Izaya's room, when he heard two voices coming from the living room.

"Despite what you're telling me, I don't know if I can forgive you." Shizuo told the information broker. "I can't trust you and I can't believe anything you tell me."

"Shizu~chan, please. I meant what I said." Izaya began. "I don't feel anything for the boy."

"Honestly, just what the fuck we're you thinking in the first place?" Shizuo asked feeling his anger rising. "Did you think you would get away with it?"

"At first, I did." Izaya admitted. "But, the more I thought about it, the more I knew I had to end it, because I don't want to lose you." It wasn't normal for the information broker to voice his feelings for Shizuo so blatantly, but he felt like he had to if he wasn't going to lose him.

"So, you finally started to feel guilty?" Shizuo asked."Tch, I wonder how long that took."

"I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that it has to end like this." Izaya said standing up. "How could I ever just let you go?"

"How could you ever betray me? That's what you should ask yourself." Shizuo told him. "You claim to care about me so much, but you have a shitty way of showing it."

"I've never been in a situation like this before." Izaya told him. "You're the first person I ever loved." He admitted looking at the other man and what he said was the truth, Shizuo was the first person Izaya ever felt a connection too. Something bonded them together, there was no one else who could put up with him or accept always his nasty habits. They were two sides of the same coin, but they understood each other and challenged each other and it kept their relationship exciting and alive. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he only hoped that Shizuo accepted his faults and his mistakes.

Kida sat there stunned as he looked out the door to Izaya's room at the two standing in the living room. He was sitting on the floor with the door cracked up just enough for him to see the two and as he watched and heard there conversation, he felt confused and hurt. What exactly was going on? What did Izaya mean when he said that he loved Shizuo? What was Shizuo doing here in the first place. He couldn't do anything, but stare at the two and continue watching. His heart was racing and his stomach was in a knot, he didn't know if he was prepared for this bombshell.

Shizuo smirked slightly and shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it, you're the first person I ever loved too." He replied making the information broker grin.

"Well, how could you not Shizu~chan? How dull would your life be without me?" Izaya asked.

"It wouldn't be dull, it would be peaceful." Shizuo replied. "But, empty at the same."

"No one gets you going like I do~" Izaya told him.

"Just because you do, doesn't mean I forgive you for this." Shizuo replied. "I feel like you didn't realize what you had, until it was in jeopardy."

"I'll admit it, I did take our relationship for granted." Izaya replied. "But, it has made me realize what I have."

"I'm glad." Shizuo replied. "Because, I really didn't want to come over here today to break up with you."

"Break up? Ha." Izaya chuckled. "Even if you had, it would never be over between you and I."

"And even if it's not, it has to be over for your other 'relationship' today" Shizuo told him.

"You say it like I had feelings for Masaomi. But, we both know that's not true." Izaya replied, feeling a strange tug in his chest as he spoke.

"He's here isn't he?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes~" Izaya replied. "How did you know, Shizu~chan?"

"Namie." The blonde replied bluntly.

"She tells all doesn't she?" Izaya commented. "But, yes he stayed overnight with me."

Shizuo looked towards Izaya's room, but couldn't see the peeking blonde at the door. "Izaya, you have to break it off with him."

"I know, I'm planning to today." Izaya told him.

Kida stared out the door in shock, he felt his stomach drop and his heart was hurting. Every word that the two said to each other made the young blonde feel so small and insignificant, he never knew that Izaya and Shizuo were in a relationship together. Which made the feeling in his chest hurt ten times worse, from the beginning, he knew he just Izaya's toy, but as time had past the more days the spent together, he felt their relationship grow and develop. But, he was blinded the entire time from the truth, how did the older man keep such a huge secret from him this whole time? Not only from him, but from Shizuo as well? Masaomi felt sick to his stomach knowing now that he was sleeping with Izaya while he was with Shizuo, just what was the older blonde thinking? Did he hate him for almost destroying his relationship with Izaya? Kida was unsure, but at this moment he felt disgusted with himself. He felt like a used up prostitute that came and ruined someone elses relationship. In many words, he was like a home wrecker, but it was completely unintentional since he had no knowledge of the relationship. First he messed around with Mikado knowing that he was with Anri and now he finds out about Izaya's relationship to Shizuo. He hated himself, he hated Izaya for lying to him and making him feel things that he knew would never be reciprocated. He was nothing, but a toy and Izaya never cared about him.

"I mean it." Shizuo said standing up. "If you don't do it, I'm leaving you."

"Don't worry about it, Shizuo." Izaya said standing up and walking around his desk to the other man. "You're the only one who matters to me." He said as pulled the other man into a kiss. Shizuo was reluctant at first, but soon gave in and kissed the brunette back.

"You know I love you~" Izaya whispered to the blonde.

"Prove it." Shizuo replied as he pulled away from the information broker. "We'll see how much you really care." He said as he started heading toward the door.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked him.

"I'll be back later, if he's not gone be then it's over." Shizuo told him. "I'm not going to share you with anyone else."

"How territorial you are, Shizu~chan." Izaya replied.

"You would be the same way, if it were the other way around." Shizuo replied.

Izaya understood what he meant, he couldn't imagine Shizuo with anyone other than himself and the thought alone made him angry. He knew where the other man was coming from and yet, deep down he still lusted for the young blonde. But, that's all it was to Izaya; Lust.

"I know." Izaya replied.

"I'll be back." Shizuo said as he opened the door and walked out.

"See you, Shizu~chan." Izaya waved.

Kida shut the door to Izaya's room before the older blonde had walked out, he couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much to handle for the young blonde, he tried to fight his tears, but he couldn't control them as they feel down his cheeks. He didn't want Izaya to hear his sobs so he covered his mouth as he sat on the floor, he felt so used and alone. This whole time he had suffered and it seemed that no matter what, happiness was never in his reach. It was only heart break after heart break and he didn't know how much more he could take before giving up all together. Was this life really worth living? What did he have to gain from it other than disappointment and trauma? All he wanted was to live a normal life with friends, happiness and love. But, all he ever got was the exact opposite and now he had to sit here and watch the closest thing he had to love slip through his fingertips. It was twisted and it was wrong, but if even for the smallest second, Izaya made him feel like he was wanted, that was worth everything to him. When you're so lonely any attention you receive was a blessing and you cling to it for dear life. Masaomi constantly felt worthless and wanted to know that he meant something, but all anyone ever did was use him and then spit him out. He wanted to run away, he wanted to scream and yell, but he couldn't do anything, but sit and cry silently to himself.

_/I can't stay here like this, I have to leave. I have to go./_ Masaomi thought to himself as he reached for the door knob. /_I just want to be freed from this pain./_ He said slowly standing up and opening the door.

Izaya turned his head as he heard his bedroom door and stared the young blonde standing there as he watched him struggle to hold back his tears. A part of Izaya almost felt bed and the other part knew this was bound to happen. This was how it was supposed to end.

"So, I'm assuming you heard everything?" Izaya asked the boy.

"I saw too..." Masaomi replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were with Shizuo?"

"That's classified information." Izaya told him. "No one really knows about it, and I wasn't going to share it with you."

"Even if it almost costed your relationship?" Masaomi asked. "What is wrong with you? How could you do this?"

"Are you really so surprised?" Izaya asked the boy. "That I couldn't help, but take you for my own even if I was with Shizuo? Now, Masaomi we've been over this before." He explained. "Temptation is everywhere and I just happened to be tempted by some blonde slut at a party. A certain blonde who I happened to have a lot of history with."

"That's no excuse." Kida replied. "That's no excuse for all the damage you've done!"

"You excite me, Masaomi." Izaya said turning towards the boy. "You make me want to do very bad things, you fuel my fire."

"You're sick." Masaomi replied. "You're a sick bastard, who likes to find excuses for the terrible things he does to other people. I heard everything you said Izaya! You said you really love Shizuo!" He told him.

"I meant what I said." Izaya smirked. "Are you jealous, Kida~kun?"

"You don't really love him." Masaomi replied. "If you did you wouldn't be playing games with me, you don't love anyone, but yourself." He told him.

"Oh really?" Izaya said smirked. "Look at you, Masaomi. Did your backbone finally come back?"

"Why did you ask me to stay with you?" Masaomi asked.

"Because, I wanted you in my bed one last time." Izaya told him. "And I know you secretly wanted to stay with me as well."

"You practically begged me to stay with you." Kida told him. "You spent the entire night whispering sweet nothings in my ear and talked me into staying when I knew I should have left." He explained. "You knew Shizuo would find out. You wanted me to be here and see this."

"I didn't beg you to stay, Masaomi. You were just to weak to say no." Izaya began. "I didn't plan on Shizuo coming either, it was more of a nice little surprise." He told him.

"So, you just like to see me in pain, don't you?" Kida told him. "My feelings at the expense for your own amusement. You know how you make me feel and you used that against me." He told him.

"Finally, you've got that brain working, Masaomi." Izaya told him. "And here was I thinking you nothing more than a dumb blonde."

"You made me believe that you had feelings for me." Kida told him. "You dragged me by my heart and left me in the dirt. You've humiliated and hurt me more than anyone has in my entire life." He explained.

"I told you from the beginning that this was nothing, but a game Kida~kun." Izaya grinned. "I just played it better than you and if you've known all along what I was doing to you, you still came back."

"I did, you made me need you. You made me feel as if I couldn't be without you." Kida explained. "You wanted me to keep coming back and I did. But, after today I will never let you use me again." He told the man as he started walking towards the door.

Izaya grabbed the blonde by his wrist and pulled him towards. "You think you can just decide when you leave?" He told the boy.

"Why the hell should you care?" Kida said trying to escape Izaya's grip. "Like you said, you don't need me. I'm just a toy, if that's true than you won't mind if I just throw myself out." He told the older man.

"You don't really want to leave, Masaomi." Izaya told him. "I can see it in your eyes, you need me." He said stroking the blondes face.

Kida quickly slapped Izaya's hand away. "This is a sickening joke that you play with my emotions."

"It's all a part of the game." Izaya grinned.

"It's over, Izaya!" Masaomi said breaking away from his grip. "I'm sick and tired of this! I'm done. I can't take it anymore!" He yelled at the older man.

"Are you finally breaking down, Masaomi?" Izaya asked him.

"I've been broken down for a long time, but I still found the strength to get up and to continue on enduring your abuse." Kida told him. "And for what? For this twisted fantasy you put in my head. You're not worth it, Izaya. You never were!" He exclaimed.

"Ouch, Kida~kun. That hurt." Izaya grinned.

"I hope you choke on every lie you ever told, you sick prick." Kida told him. "You may think you've won, but you haven't accomplished anything. All you've done is damage the one good thing you have in your life and I'm not talking about myself. Shizuo is going to leave you one day." He told him.

"There it is, your fire Masaomi, is burning brighter than ever. " Izaya told him. "It seems I bring out the best in you."

"I hope you die and burn in hell." Kida told him. "You never brought out the best in me, you only broke me down. I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover, I'll never be the same because of you!"

"Good~" Izaya said grabbing the boy again. "That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Don't touch me!" Kida said pushing him away. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"You know, you will be nothing without me, Masaomi." Izaya told him. "You'll yearn for me and wish that you were still laying in bed~"

"No I won't, actually it will be the other way." Kida told him. "You'll be the one reaching out for me one day."

"Will I Masaomi?" Izaya smirked. "Tell me more~" He said pulling the boy back toward him and wrapping his arms around.

"When you do, you'll realize what you've lost, because I'm not ever coming back to you." Kida said looking up into Izaya's red eyes.

"You'll come back to me, Masaomi." Izaya said brushing his lips over the young boys. "You always do~"

"Do you like this?" Kida asked grabbing Izaya's hand and running it over the cuts on his face. "and this?" He moved the mans hand down the bite marks on his neck.

"Yes~" Izaya grinned as he kissed the boy.

"You do?" Kida said in between their kiss. "Me too."

Just when Izaya thought the boy had succumbed to him, he was in shock when he felt a pain come across his face and he realized the blonde had punched him in the face. The information broker stayed frozen for a second from the stun before he turned to look down at the young blonde glaring at him heatedly. He didn't know whether to laugh or be angry, it seemed his little blonde really did have enough. It was a bold move on his part, Izaya wasn't expecting it all and once again the boy continued to intrigue him even more. It was bittersweet knowing the boy would leave him today. Kida glared at Izaya as he pushed the older man away from him, he hoped the punch stunned him. He hoped he caught him off guard and that he would never forget how it felt, because it was the last time he would ever allow himself to be used be the older man.

"Now you'll have something to remember me by." Kida told him. "I wasn't the only one who was going to be left wounded."

Izaya began laughing as he threw his head back, what a shame it actually was for the boy to be leaving him. Izaya would never say it, but he would miss the boy dearly. "Oh, Masaomi. Such a courageous move from such a tool as yourself. It's a shame that I couldn't use you a little longer." He told the boy.

"I may never heal, because of you." Kida told him. "But, I will definitely move on."

"You'll never be able to move on." Izaya replied. "I'm in your head, Masaomi and I will continue to consume your thoughts."

"Funny, it seems like you still want me to look back and think fondly of you." Masaomi replied. "It's strange coming from someone who claims not to give a shit about me. Don't worry, I'll show myself the door and relieve you of the burden." He said walking away from the man.

It took everything he had to sum up the courage and stand up to Izaya the way he had, but on the inside the boy was wreck and all he wanted to do was run. Everything Izaya told him was right, he would continue to yearn for him and he would think of him, but Masaomi couldn't allow Izaya to become his everything. No, he has to get out while he still can. His hands and legs were shaking and the entire time he had to stop the lump in throat or else he start crying again. He didn't know how he managed to be so strong in this last moment, but it was a miracle. He truly felt empty inside and hoped he had it in him to make it home before completely shutting down. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Izaya grabbed his hand and he felt his heart wrenched in pain, he couldn't take anymore of this.

"Masaomi~" Izaya said staring at the boy as he held his hand.

Kida hesitantly turned and faced the older man as the tears slowly fell from his eyes. He breathed heavily and looked at Izaya. "Just let me go..."

Izaya stared at the boy with a strange feeling forming in his chest, he was confused as to why he almost pitied the boy as he looked at how broken he was. Without saying a word, he let go of the boys hand and Masaomi ran out. Izaya stood there staring at the empty doorway, not knowing when he would see the boy next or if they would ever speak again.

Kida ran out of the building as fast he could, he felt numb and he didn't even care if anyone saw him crying. All he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. He was a little way from Izaya's when he felt someone grab his hand, his heart stopped and he was panicked. The blonde immediately assumed it must have been Izaya chasing after him, he pulled his arm away whipping around so fast he almost fell over. "Why can't you just let me go?" He yelled.

Shizuo stared at the young blonde confused. "Huh?"

Kida's eyes widened when he saw Shizuo standing there and he immediately felt embarrassed, how foolish he felt for thinking Izaya would actually come after him. "Sh-Shizuo?" He replied blinking through his tears.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to talk to you." Shizuo replied looking at the distraught boy.

"N-no, It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kida explained looking at the ground. "I thought you were someone else." He laughed slightly at his own stupidity.

"Are you okay, kid? You look pretty shook up." Shizuo said looking the boy up and down, he noticed the boys bruises and the cuts on his face. It made him wonder how far Izaya really took it with the young blonde, it seemed much more than something psychical. The boy seemed extremely emotional disturbed and just looking at him made Shizuo pity him, it also made him think twice about his relationship with Izaya and if it held any real worth. The information broker was quite the sadist.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kida replied. "Nothing that I can't handle."

"Seems like your having a hard time dealing." Shizuo told him. "So, I take it Izaya told you?"

"He didn't have to, I heard your whole conversation." Kida replied nervously. "Look, Shizuo. I just want to let you know, I'm really sorry. I had no idea about you and Izaya." He confessed to the older man.

"It's alright, no one really knows about Izaya and I." Shizuo said taking out a cigarette. "I'm sorry that Izaya dragged you into this."

"It's really my fault." Masaomi vouched. "I was asking for it."

"Really?" Shizuo said lighting his cigarette. "I doubt you were asking for all this." He said pointing to boys cuts and bruises.

"It's my fault, I deserved it." Masaomi replied. The boy felt low and all he could think about was how allowed himself to be taken by Izaya. If he hadn't acted the way he did at the party, none of this would have happened.

"Seems like that flea has you believing that it's all your fault." Shizuo said putting his cigarette in his mouth. "He's good at that, manipulating people and such." He explained.

"Yea." Masaomi nodded.

Shizuo noticed the boys shaking figure and saw the pain in his face as he spoke, there was no way he could put the blame on this kid for what Izaya did. "You don't have to be sorry, kid. I don't blame you for anything. You shouldn't blame yourself either, Izaya's just a twisted prick."

"Really?" Kida asked shocked. "You don't hate me?"

"Ha, no. Why should I? Izaya's the adult in this situation right? Look, you don't have to worry about Izaya anymore. You just go live your life and be happy, alright? Let me handle him." Shizuo told him.

Kida was shocked by the mans words, he never expected him to be so understanding. Shizuo was famous for his temper and to see him so calm was very strange, he was glad that the man didn't hate him though. He really never meant to hurt Shizuo and Izaya's relationship, he wished he had known sooner about it. The older man was right, it was time to forget about Izaya and move on, he couldn't allow himself to be so dependent on the man anymore. As hard as it would be, it was over and he had to accept it.

"Thanks." Kida replied smiling slightly.

"Now get home. It's getting late." Shizuo told him.

"Okay, thanks again." Kida said before turning away and continued on his way home.

"No problem." Shizuo waved at the boy. There was so much he and Izaya had to work out and he only hoped that Izaya would truly let the young blonde go.

Kida ran into his house and it all felt like deja vu, like the last time he ran home from Izaya's place. He threw his bag to the floor and immediately jumped into bed, he was tired, hungry and in pain. It was still early in the day, but it felt so late to him and all he wanted do was sleep all his problems away. He never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye to Izaya, he always thought that when he was finally free, that he would be happy. But, here he was more depressed than ever and he was sick of it. He was sick of feeling like this, sick of all the pain and the lies. Would he ever be able to go back to a normal life? Or would he be stuck feeling like this forever? Even though he was free, Izaya still owned his: heart, mind, soul and body. How would he ever truly escape from the man? Kida shook his head, buried his face into his pillow and hoped that it would all go away. Maybe he wouldn't even wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black & Gold**

Chapter 5

_**Black and Gold**_

Days had gone by since Masaomi had last seen Izaya and the days were long. They seemed to drag on forever and the boy walked around in a daze, he was numb from head to toe. Today he had finally decided to go back to school, even though he knew he wasn't ready for it. He had fallen behind on all his studies and his grades were dropping pretty rapidly. Mikado had called and texted him multiple times, but the blonde never answered. He was to ashamed to show his face and depressed to talk to anyone. Though he did message Mikado this morning telling him that he would be going to school. The other boy replied right away and offered to pick him up, Masaomi declined, but Mikado insisted and told him that he was on his way.

Kida walked out of his bathroom all dressed and ready for school, he grabbed his school bag and walked out of the room. As if on que, he heard a knock on his door and admittedly the blonde felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first real feeling that he felt in days, he would to cry, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't let Mikado know how he was feeling. Though, he felt like he might not be able to control himself around his best friend. He went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey Masaomi!" Mikado said smiling brightly, he was so happy to see the blonde after so many days.

"Mikado." Kida said feeling the tears coming on, but he immediately held them back as he ran towards the boy and hugged him.

Mikado immediately wrapped his arms around his friend and it felt so right for them to be together again. The two boys stepped back into the house and the brunette shut the door behind them. He then immediately pulled the blonde into a kiss, which the other boy obliged quickly. Kida wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck and allowed himself to succumb to the boys kiss. He knew it was wrong, but he was so desperate for any source of comfort that he didn't care the moment. Mikado pulled away looking into the blondes eyes, he had missed the boy so much and was tired of him pulling the disappearing act on him so many times. He wanted the blonde with him always. Kida looked into Mikado's face and smiled, it felt so amazing to be back with the other boy again.

Mikado smiled back rubbing Masaomi's cheeks, when he noticed the cuts on both of his cheeks. He looked at the boy confused as he ran his finger tips over his cuts, Masaomi immediately tensed up and looked down. He didn't know how he would explained them to Mikado, since they were cut to perfectly to be an accident.

"I.." Kida breathed out nervously, beginning to shake from anxiety.

Mikado noticed this and immediately replied. "Don't worry about it, I don't need to know."

Kida's eyes widened as Mikado spoke and was shocked by the boys response. "Really?"

"You don't have to tell me. All I need is to have you with me." Mikado replied.

Kida didn't bother replying as he pulled Mikado into a passionate kiss, the brunette held him tighter and kissed him back feeling the tears on his face from the blondes eyes. "I love you, Mikado." Kida said pulling away and looking into the boys cobalt eyes.

Mikado smiled widely looking at the blonde. "I love you too, Masaomi."

At that moment, he felt as if Mikado had brought him back to life. He had never felt more loved before in his life, no feeling could compare to how he felt right now. "All I ever needed was you." Kida told him. "I know we won't ever be able to be together, but to have you as my friend is enough. Just don't leave me." He told the other boy.

"I won't ever leave you." Mikado told him. "I promise."

"Don't make promises." Masaomi replied. "Just be there."

Mikado laughed slightly and nodded. "Okay, I will."

"Good." Kida replied feeling happier than he had in months. "Let's not go to school today. Let's just stay here together." He told the brunette.

"You're not getting out of it again, Masaomi. As nice as that sounds." Mikado told him. "You need to go back."

"I know." Kida told him, knowing that he was right. "I just..." He began, but was cut off as Mikado pulled him back into a kiss. He pressed the blonde back against the wall and rubbed his hands over his stomach. The blondes face was flushed as his tongue moved against Mikado's as they panted slightly. Mikado's touch was light and gentle and he wanted nothing more than to make love to Mikado right then and there.

"Now you're really making me not want to go to school." Kida told Mikado in between a kiss.

"If we didn't have to go, we wouldn't." Mikado told him as he kissed the blonde all over his face making him laugh. "But, don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to spend together." He told the blonde.

"Okay, Mikado. Just don't keep me waiting to long." Kida said biting Mikado's earlobe.

Mikado laughed kissing the blonde one more time. "Okay Masaomi, I won't. But, we've got to go." He told him.

"Okay." Kida smiled walking with Mikado out the door.

School was going by surprisingly breezy for the blonde, despite all the make up work he had to do. All his classmates we're curious as to why he was gone and Kida had to make up a lie about how sick he had gotten and that he was bed ridden for awhile. Everyone believed him and no one questioned otherwise, he was always a good story teller to begin with. Being out of his apartment actually felt good and it was nice to get some fresh air and to clear his thoughts. He never thought school would be a place of tranquility for him.

Lunch time soon came around and Kida eagerly walked out of the classroom to go join Mikado and Anri. It really was strange to be back at school as if nothing had happened, just to continue on living like Izaya didn't exist. He did still exist, but he was no longer apart of the older mans world. He wondered if Izaya would miss him at all or if the older man thought about him. These past few days that's all the blonde could think about was the older man, his face haunted him and he never left his thoughts. The blonde frequently laid in bed submerged in a daze and all he saw was Izaya. It was torturous and sad, he was trying to be strong and forget the man, but it was turning out to be easier said than done. He had been so strong when confronting Izaya, but it was all a front to hide his pain. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about the raven haired man, but there was no way around it. Izaya left his mark on him and he may never be able to forget him.

The boy walked up to the trios usual lunch spot and waved at the two, when he noticed Aoba standing there also. Admittedly, he had forgotten about the boy in these past few days, but seeing him now made him nervous. The last time he saw the other boy is when they had hooked up in the hall and he knew that was something Aoba hadn't forgotten about it. How awkward it was to see him now after what they had done, how would he get through this?

Kida walked over to the group and smiled. " Hey guys!"

"Hey Masaomi." Mikado smiled as Anri waved at the blonde.

Aoba stayed silent and just gave him a look.

"How does it feel to be back at school, Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

"Actually, not to bad." Kida smiled. "I never thought I would say that."

"Yea, me neither knowing you." Mikado replied.

"Masaomi, can I have a word with you?" Aoba interrupted.

Kida looked at the boy and nodded nervously, he had a feeling he already knew what the other boy wanted to say to him. "Sure." He replied.

"Cool, we'll be back you two." Aoba told the couple as he walked away with the blonde.

The two boys walked down the halls of the school, until they found a place to talk. Kida looked at the other boy and sighed. "Look Aoba, I know what you're going to say."

"No you don't." Aoba told him. "You'll be surprised, actually."

"What do you want?" Masaomi asked the other boy.

"Look..."Aoba began. "I heard about you and Izaya."

Kida tensed up and instinctively looked away from the other boy. How did he know? Did Izaya tell him what happened? "Oh..." He replied softly.

"I know you're pretty upset about it." Aoba told him.

"Aoba, you don't know how I feel." Kida replied. "You don't know what I'm going through, you don't know anything. So, stop acting like you do." He told him.

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, Kida." Aoba replied. "I just wanted to say, sorry." He told him.

Kida eyes widened at his apology. "Sorry?" He repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, these past few days, I've been thinking a lot about you." Aoba began. "And believe it or not I feel bad for you."

"I don't want your pity." Kida told him. "And I don't need your sympathy either. I don't want anything from you." He told him.

"Look, I know we've never exactly got along, but I just thought you should know." Aoba replied.

"You don't need to change your tactics to make me go away, Aoba." Kida began. "I know you hate me and you want Mikado for yourself, but that's not going to happen." He told the other boy.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Aoba asked him.

"Of course I do. Why else would you have a sudden change of heart?" Kida asked him. "You don't need to pretend to feel sorry for me."

"I was just trying to be considerate." Aoba replied.

"Well, don't." Kida told him. "I've already been through enough and I don't want to deal with you."

"Do you love him?" Aoba asked.

Kida glared at the other boy. "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. Do you love Izaya?" Aoba asked him.

"I don't know." Kida replied feeling a knot in his stomach. "It doesn't matter either way."

"I just wanted to know." Aoba replied. "I mean, if you're this hurt, you must be in love with him."

"Stop acting like you know everything." Kida replied. "I didn't come back to school to argue with you. I came back to clear my head, so stop it already." He told the other boy frustrated with all his questions.

"Alright." Aoba told him. "Also, I guess I can handle you being around Mikado." He told him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kida asked confused.

"Because, I can see that you make him happy." Aoba replied. "Not that I like you now or anything, I just want Mikado to be happy."

"How kind of you to let me stick around." Kida replied.

"Like I said, I feel bad for you." Aoba said. "As far-fetched as it may seem, considering that I don't like you."

"I honestly don't care what you think about me." Kida replied. "As long as you stop butting into my life."

"Blondie..." Aoba began looking at the boy.

"What?" Kida asked noticing the change in the other boy's voice.

"I'm sorry about what happened between me and you a few days ago." Aoba began. "I knew it wasn't right to take advantage of you."

Kida was shocked by Aoba's apology and he didn't know if it was sincere or not. But, just receiving an apology made him feel better in a way. No one ever apologized to him and everyone always disregarded his feelings, he was glad in a way that Aoba realized he was in pain. It made him feel like his misery wasn't overlooked even though it may have been overlooked by Izaya. But, why should Izaya's actions and words always be the only ones that matter? Why couldn't he value other peoples opinions as much as he valued Izaya's? Why was the raven haired man always in charge? Why was he so important to the young blonde now that he was gone?

"Do you mean that?" Kida asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I do." Aoba replied. "I couldn't stop thinking about it and it made think about what Izaya was doing to you. It made me think that I was doing exactly what he was doing and I hate that bastard and I don't want to be compared to him in anyway." He explained.

"Oh, I see." Kida replied. "Well, you know it wasn't all your fault. I'm the one that let you do it, so I guess it's my fault for not stopping you." He told the other boy.

"I guess you just couldn't resist me." Aoba smirked.

"You wish." Kida replied rolling his eyes.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're free?" Aoba asked.

Kida shrugged. "You know, just move forward and do all the things I would normally do." He told him.

Aoba nodded. "So, I guess you'll be around more often."

"Unfortunately for you." Kida smiled. "You'll be seeing this face a lot more now."

"My vision might become impaired from just looking at you." Aoba sighed.

"What are you talking about? My face is flawless." Kida winked.

Aoba chuckled. "You wish it was."

Just then the bell had rang and lunch had ended, the halls began to fill up with students as they walked back to their classes. Kida looked at Aoba and said. "Well, I guess we better get going."

"That's right." Aoba smirking at the blonde. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Kida replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya." Aoba waved and turned around walking back to class.

Kida began walking as well, but stopped and turned back around. "Hey Aoba!" He called out to the boy.

"Yeah?" Aoba said turning around.

"Bang!" Kida said to as he pointed his finger at him.

Aoba rolled his eyes and turned back around. "You're so lame, blondie."

Kida laughed to himself and started walking back to his class. It was weird, but talking to Aoba had actually made the blonde feel better. It was good to know that now when they hung out, that there would be no more tension between the two. He wasn't exactly sure if he and Aoba were friends or enemies, but as long as they could get along, that was good enough for him. Though the talk with the other boy lifted his spirits, there was one question the blonde couldn't stop thinking about.

Did he love Izaya?

He felt his heart pounding as he thought about it and he wasn't sure what it was that he feeling. There was no way that he could be in love Izaya, maybe he had tricked himself into thinking that he was. How could anyone love someone who was hurt them so much? He felt a lot of things toward Izaya, but love wasn't one of them. Admittedly, he had grown very attached to the older man and he was having a hard time letting him, but that didn't mean he was in love him. He had spent so much time with Izaya and had shared so many intimate moments with the older man that he would never forget. At night he stayed up thinking about the older mans touches and kisses and all the sex they had. Almost every time they had sex, Kida ended up in tears or hurt in some way, so he didn't know if it was a good thing or not to be thinking about those times. But, they were definitely unforgettable and he did miss the raven haired man and everything they did together. He yearned for the older mans touch and he missed the way he had made him feel and he hated that he had depended on Izaya so much. The older man made him feel so vulnerable and weak, yet still made him feel pleasure at the same time. It would take along time for him to let go of the older man, but it had to be done. Izaya was with Shizuo and there was no chance for the young blonde and Izaya, even if they lived in a parallel universe where the raven haired man actually cared for the little blonde.

It made Kida wonder if Izaya was really in love with Shizuo.

Izaya must be in love with Shizuo to fight to keep their relationship together, but if he really loved Shizuo, why did he cheat on him in the first place? People that are truly in love don't do that to their partner, they wouldn't want to cause harm to their own relationship. But, Izaya seemed prone to cause harm everywhere he went and maybe his relationship was no exception. Kida wanted to think that the reason Izaya did it was because he was genuinely attracted to him, he didn't want to think that the older man only did it to torture him. Which he knew was the real reason Izaya had sex with him that night, but he wondered if the older man had thought about Shizuo at all while they were having sex. Did he feel guilty? Or did he just not care? He wondered what went through Izaya's mind that night and every time after that when they had sex. It seemed all just to be fun and games to Izaya, but it wasn't fun anymore and all that remained was a lot of pain. At least for Kida, he wasn't sure how Shizuo felt about it or how the two were working out their relationship. It was hard for him to think about it and the more he did, the more his heart would ache.

School ended soon enough and Masaomi was happy to be out, overall he was in a good mood when he pushed Izaya out of his mind, even when his thoughts of him continued to linger. At the gate he saw Mikado, Anri and Aoba all standing there waiting for him and he smiled waving at the group. He quickly made his way over to them and put his arm around Mikado.

"So, what's going on guys?" Kida asked smiling.

"We're all going out to some food, do you want to come Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

Kida wanted say yes, but he felt something holding him back. He didn't know what it was, but the feeling was pulling at him and he couldn't agree to go with the three. Maybe it was fear, the fear of him continuing his life again without Izaya. Maybe the first step was the hardest and it would be a tough obstacle for him to get around. There were so many issues he had to work out within himself, before he could try to live a normal life again.

"Actually, I have a lot of make up work to do." Kida laughed slightly, which wasn't a lie, he did have a lot of work to make from all the times he had been absent. "I kind of want to get started on it." He explained.

"Oh okay." Mikado nodded. "Next time for sure, okay?"

Kida nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

"Alright, we'll see you later Masaomi." Mikado said to the boy as Anri and Aoba waved. The brunette still couldn't help, but worry about the blonde.

"See ya!" Kida waved as he walked away and started to go home. The blonde promised himself that he would make it up to Mikado, he knew how much the other boy was worried about him and he would love to spend more time with his friends.

The blonde finally got home and threw his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes. He laid back on his bed and sighed, he had so much work to do, he didn't know how he would get it all done tonight. He shrugged grabbing his bag about to pull out some homework when he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom door. His heart stopped and admittedly he was scared, he remembered locking the front door, so he didn't know how someone could have gotten in. The blonde slowly put his bag down and reached into one of his desk drawers slowly pulling out a knife. Kida stood up, his knees were shaking slightly as he waited for whoever it was to open the door, he stood holding the knife out ready to charge. The door slowly opened and he felt his breath get caught in his throat, but he couldn't allow his fear to paralyze him, as he stepped forward ready to strike the intruder. Right when the little blonde moved forward the door swung open quickly and Izaya caught the blondes wrist, Kida's eyes widened in shock as he dropped the knife and it fell to the floor.

"Izaya..." Kida said barely able to speak from shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked the older man.

"I'm here to see you of course, Kida~kun." Izaya said staring into the boys golden eyes, it seemed like forever since he had last seen him.

"But, why?" Kida asked confused.

"I didn't want to leave things the way we had left it last time." Izaya began. "I had to come see you again." He explained letting go of the boys wrist.

"I don't get it though." Kida said letting his hand fall to his side, his wrist stung still from Izaya's touch. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked.

"Am I not allowed to miss you, Masaomi?" Izaya asked the boy.

"But, you're with Shizuo." Kida replied confused as to why Izaya would come see him knowing that Shizuo wouldn't be okay with it.

"Ah yes, Shizu~chan and I are working things out." Izaya explained. "But, that doesn't mean I can't come see you."

"You shouldn't have come here, Izaya." Kida told him feeling a knot in his stomach, he was trying to live life without Izaya and if the older man kept coming around like this, it only made it harder for him to move on.

"Why Kida~kun? Is it because you miss me to, but you're to afraid to admit?" Izaya asked. "I can see it in your eyes. You need some closure."

"I don't need anything from you." Kida told him. "I just need you to leave."

"Don't be so stubborn, Masaomi. We both know that you're glad I came to see you." Izaya grinned.

"I'm not happy to see you Izaya." The blonde began. "It would be easier for me, if you didn't come around anymore." He explained.

"Are you still mad about me and Shizu~chan?" Izaya asked.

"I was at first, but not anymore." Kida began. "I'm not envious of your relationship, I'm just tired of being used by you." He admitted.

"Masaomi, I didn't come here to use you." Izaya began. "Truth is, I just had to see you again~" He told the blonde.

"But, why?" Kida asked.

"Because, I can't stop thinking about you." Izaya admit. "And that's been bothering me." He explained.

Kida couldn't believe that Izaya had been thinking about him too, it was so strange to think that he was on the information brokers mind. "So, what do want from me?" He asked.

"I guess I have to get you out of my system." Izaya shrugged. "And don't act like you don't feel the same way, I know you to well Masaomi."

Izaya was right, the blonde had been yearning for him in the time they had been apart. He wanted to be with Izaya again, he wanted the older man to touch him and kiss him, it was just so hard to let go of him. Maybe this is what they both needed and maybe Izaya needed it just as badly as he did. Did that mean that Izaya cared about him? He wasn't sure if the older man just wanted to use him one last time or he genuinely missed him. Whichever it was, didn't really matter at the moment, he needed the older man right now.

"You're right." Kida began feeling his heart beginning to pound. "I need you and I'm not afraid to admit it."

Izaya grinned moving closer to the young blonde and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Masaomi. You don't know how much it turns me on to know that~" He said licking the boys ear lobe.

"So, come on..." Kida said feeling himself melt into Izaya's arms, he had missed the older man so much. His touch, his smell, he needed him desperately right now.

"Someones impatient, I like that." Izaya grinned. "Tell me, Masaomi. Did you miss me?"

"Yes." Kida admitted holding onto Izaya's shirt.

"Good~" Izaya purred. "I've missed you two."

Kida felt his heart skip a beat as Izaya spoke, it made him feel so good to know that the information broker had missed him too. He wasn't the only who needed this. "I know exactly what you came for." The blonde whispered pulling away from Izaya as he began removing his clothes.

Izaya watched the blonde almost hypnotized as he began undressing, it was strange to see Kida try and take the initiative, he watched as the boy sat on the bed pulling off his shirt. The blonde looked up timidly at the information broker and Izaya felt like he might jump him then and there. The scene in front of him was to delicious and he wondered how he ever let this boy go.

Kida looked at Izaya and said. "You do the rest." He told him as he sat there only wearing his pants. It wasn't like him to act this way, normally he wouldn't tease Izaya or try to seduce him in anyway, but Kida wanted to feel like he had some control over the situation. He was tired of feeling so vulnerable and weak, he wanted to truly enjoy having sex with Izaya this time and he had to be unafraid to do so. The blonde found the strength within himself not to crumble in the older mans arms and he already felt a little confident. Kida wanted Izaya to remember him like this, not just crying underneath him like he usually did. Sex had become one of the things the blonde was most afraid of, but he wanted that to change right now.

Izaya tossed his jacket to the floor, his eyes never leaving the blonde as he undressed. The older man moved swiftly toward the young boy and leaned over him, he noticed the blonde tense up at their closeness and he grinned amused at the sight. Despite how Kida was acting, he knew on the inside he was still as fragile and vulnerable as ever. He moved down pulling at the blondes belt with his teeth, which in turn made the boy gasp from surprise and anticipation. Izaya pulled the belt off with his teeth, throwing it to the floor with his mouth as the blonde stared up at him mesmerized. Izaya moved back down pulling off Kida's pants and underwear, his eyes ran up and down the entire boys body and it made him realize how much he missed the little blonde.

"Why don't you give me something to remember, Kida~kun?" Izaya purred into the blondes as he laid him down on the bed.

"Shh." Kida said putting a finger to Izaya's lips surprising the older man.

"Oh? Kida~kun has no patience for small talk?" Izaya asked grinning.

Kida pulled Izaya down closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I want you to turn me inside out."

Izaya's eyes widened slightly from the boys words, before he laughed slightly. "Alright, Masaomi. If that's what you want, that's exactly what I'll give you~"

"Okay." Kida replied as he felt his stomach in knots from the anticipation and nerves, he was shaking slightly, but he did he best to hide it.

"Suck." Izaya told the boy as he put his two fingers infront of his mouth. Kida obliged opening his mouth and sucking on Izaya's fingers, he had done it before, but it felt a bit more sensual this time. The information broker grinned pulling his fingers out and moved them over the blonde's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked the young boy.

"Yes." Kida nodded nervously.

Izaya grinned slipping his two fingers inside as he watched Kida gasp and his face flush, no matter how many time he had seen it before, it still gave him the same thrill. The blonde panted softly as the older man prepped him, he threw his arms around Izaya's neck and he leaned down to kiss the blonde. It was an amazing sensation to have Izaya's lips against his own again. It was soft and warm and it made the blonde tingle all over, it was a feeling he always loved sense he had first kissed Izaya and it was something that would be difficult to part with him. He couldn't imagine never being able to kiss the information brokers lips again, he wanted to seize the moment and capture his lips forever. This was the last time he would ever be able to kiss Izaya again and it really tore the blonde up inside. Kida had never really enjoyed the sex they had since he was in constant fear the whole time, but when he did enjoy it, his favorite moments were when Izaya would kiss him and made him feel wanted. Their tongues moved against each others quickly as the two panted only parting to get some air. Kida began moving his hips against Izaya's touch and Izaya couldn't help but think how adorable the blonde was. It made the older man impatient since he and the boy were already hard, he pulled his fingers out watching the boy gasp again as he did so. Kida was disappointed that Izaya had pulled out but was excited for what would come next. Izaya grabbed the small boy and threw his legs over his shoulders, he saw the surprise in those golden eyes and grinned.

"Are you ready, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked looking down at the blonde.

"Yes." Kida breathed out. "But, Izaya?" He asked the older man.

"Yes?" Izaya replied.

"You're not going to put my yellow scarf around my eyes?" Kida asked nervously.

"No, not this time Masaomi. I want to look into those eyes of yours~" Izaya smirked staring into the boys golden eyes. "So beautiful." He said without the realization that he was thinking aloud.

Kida's eyes widened in shock and he never thought that he would receive a genuine compliment from Izaya. It made him feel good and vulnerable at the same time, it was only obvious the way that Izaya was making him feel. The blonde knew that the older man could tell he was completely captivated with him and he only hoped that Izaya was captivated with him as well. Kida leaned up to kiss Izaya and the older man kissed him back, it was something he had never expected the man to say, but he was so happy that he did.

Without hesitation, Izaya entered into the boy making the young blonde gasp beneath him. Kida's whole body was tingling and the sensation was overwhelming it was like he was feeling it for the first time all over again, as he rocked his hips against Izaya's own. It was bittersweet to know that this was the last time they would ever be together. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he became. The blonde didn't want to think about it while he and Izaya were being intimate, but he couldn't help but think about it. The end was inevitable and this was their goodbye, he felt so stupid for thinking about it, but this was it for him and Izaya. He would see the older man around the city of course, but it would never be the same. Would it be awkward? Would it be hard to see the older man? Would Izaya and Shizuo finally go public? He wasn't sure and the thought of it scared him. But, he couldn't think about that right now. Kida had to focus on this moment with Izaya and not allow himself to ruin the moment by over thinking things.

"Are you okay, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked looking down at the little blondes face. Not only did he notice the pain and pleasure, but he also saw the conflict in those bright golden eyes.

"Y-yea." Kida nodded holding onto Izaya.

"Are you sure?" Izaya asked kissing the blonde.

"Mm." Kida moaned into Izaya's kiss making the older man grin. He wanted to tell Izaya what he was thinking, but he felt like it would make him sound weak and that was the last thing he wanted Izaya to know right now.

"You know, Kida~kun." Izaya said as he continued thrusting into the blonde. "Even if you don't believe me, I will miss you~" He told the boy staring into his golden eyes and that's what got Izaya the most. The blondes bright gold eyes, they were something he could never forget. Those eyes would haunt him for a long time, he would never forget how perfectly they went with his blonde hair and small face.

Kida looked up at Izaya in shock, he couldn't believe what the older man said. Was he telling the truth or was he just telling him what he wanted to hear? He sincerely hoped that the information broker was going to miss him, because he knew he was going to miss Izaya like hell. The blonde smiled slightly and nodded at the older man making Izaya's eyes widened a bit as he looked down at the young blonde. He couldn't explain it, but Izaya felt something stir up in his chest. It wasn't a familiar feeling and he only felt it whenever he was with Shizuo, but it seemed that whenever he was with Kida the same feeling would return to him. It was strange, but the older man knew that he would miss the little blonde. He wasn't sure if he would miss him for the sex or his actual company, he had to admit that the blonde had an alluring personality and along with his good looks; the boy was absolutely irresistible.

"I'm going to miss you too..." Kida breathed out. "I'll miss you always." He told the older man.

Izaya picked up the pace moving into the boy faster making the young blonde pant and moan, they were both hot and with their skin touching it made them feel like they were on fire. Just watching Kida moan underneath him, was enough to make Izaya moan softly himself, in that moment he felt so connected with the boy. Izaya wanted to touch every inch of him, he wanted to dominate him and he wanted to make him cry from the pleasure. He was glad that he didn't put the scarf over the boys eyes, because staring into them made the moment all the more pleasing.

Kida moaned against Izaya's lips as his whole body was in bliss, he knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't resist the older man or refuse his own desires. He knew that he might end up regretting this afterwards, because Izaya was still with Shizuo and what they were doing was wrong. But, was it so wrong for Kida to want one last time with Izaya? Shizuo and Izaya had all the time in the world together and he only had this moment. He only hoped that he wouldn't jeopardize their relationship anymore that he already had. But, it was so hard to say goodbye to Izaya.

Izaya bit down the boys neck making him squirm slightly underneath him, the information broker had wanted to leave him a hickey, but he bit down harder until he broke into the blondes skin and felt blood on his tongue. He heard Kida cry out in pain and he grinned satisfyingly to himself, he loved to hear the boy cry. Kida felt the tears run down his face as Izaya bit into his skin, it hurt like hell and he tried not to cry, but he was in alot of pain. Izaya licked the blood from the boys neck and grinned as he saw the tears on the boys face. He brushed the tears away from the boys eyes and went back to biting down on the boys neck. Kida continued to scream out and he felt worse when he felt Izaya's lips grin against his neck, the information broker pulled away smirking down at the young blonde.

"I love seeing you like this." Izaya told Kida as he rubbed his fingers over the boys wound getting blood on them.

"W-why?" Kida asked through his tears.

"Because, you look so adorable." Izaya said as he smeared some of the blood on the blondes face. "Nothing turns me on more than when you're crying underneath me." The information broker told him watching the boys pained face.

"It's okay." Kida replied confusing Izaya. "I don't mind the pain anymore." He told the older man.

Izaya looked down at the boy shocked. "Oh really? Have you come to accept your masochist ways, Masaomi?" He asked the boy.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Kida told him. "I just want you."

Izaya grinned widely at the blondes words and he felt extremely satisfied, he had never expected the boy to say that. It amazed him how different the boy was acting now since the first time they had been together. It was so interesting to see him evolve and Izaya loved every moment of it. Masaomi Kida was definitely his favorite human and it was hard letting the boy go. He licked the boys wounds and made his way up to his lips, their tongues moved against each others and the taste of blood was still on his tongue. Kida ran his hands through Izaya's hair as they kissed and didn't mind it when he had tasted his own blood in his mouth. Izaya had changed him, whether it was for better or worse, he would never be the same. He had experienced and gone through a lot of things most kids his age couldn't even imagine. He was scarred for life and the mark Izaya made on him would never leave.

"Ah...Ah..Izaya!" Kida moaned as they rocked their hips together.

"Mm~Does it feel good Kida?" Izaya asked panting slightly.

"Yes!" Kida feeling like he would explode at any moment.

"Kida~" Izaya began. "Do you love me?" He asked the boy.

Kida's heart was pounding and he didn't know how to reply, of course he loved Izaya. Deep down he knew that he loved the man, despite all the horrible things that he had done to him, he had grown so attached and dependent on him. But, he didn't want to admit it to Izaya, he didn't want the older man to walk out of here knowing that he had gotten the best of him. No, it wasn't fair. Kida wanted to know if Izaya loved him back and even if he didn't, he still wanted to hear him say it.

"Well, that depends..." Masaomi began. "Do you love me?" He asked the older man.

"Oh? So, if I said that I don't love you, does that mean you'll deny your true feelings for me?" Izaya asked curiously.

"No." Kida began. "It just means that I don't need anyone that doesn't need me." He told Izaya.

"My, my Masaomi. You've grown so much, you're so clever now." Izaya told him. "But, even if you have grown up a little. You still are very naive, there is such a thing as unrequited love, you know." He explained.

"I'm sorry, Izaya." Kida began. "But, I don't fall into that category."

Izaya stared at the boy with puzzled eyes. "So, Masaomi. Are you trying to say that I'm in love with you?" He asked the boy.

"I don't know, Izaya. You tell me." Kida told the older man.

Izaya smirked at the young blonde receiving a smile in return from the boy, he had changed indeed. There was a lot more strength in him than there was before and he could tell that Kida was trying to play on his level. It was quite amusing for Izaya to watch Kida try to act so tough in front of him, when they both knew that he was crumbling on the inside. After this, he would return to Shizuo and life would go back to normal. For Masaomi, he would return back to his lonely life and Izaya wondered what it was like for the boy to be rejected so many times. Sure, he and Mikado had a thing going, but it was all behind closed doors and Mikado was still with Anri. Then there was himself, who only used the boy for sex and a good laugh, never really wanting anything more to do with the boy. He was a pawn and he would always be one. If Masaomi thought any differently of himself, he was sadly mistaken.

"I don't love you, Masaomi." Izaya told him.

"Then I don't love you either." Kida replied. He knew that he may have sounded immature, but he couldn't let Izaya know how he truly felt. If Izaya left this room knowing that the boy loved him and he didn't reciprocate those feelings back, then Masaomi looked like a fool. Kida was tired of playing the fool and he didn't want to let Izaya get the best of him anymore.

Izaya kissed the boy and continued thrusting into him, Kida threw his head back allowing Izaya to kiss his neck and he shivered as the older man ran his hands up and down his legs. It was strange how after the last fight he and Izaya had that here they were together again. He told himself that he wouldn't let this happen, but he did. He wondered if Izaya really missed him or if he did it to prove that he could still use the boy. Maybe, Izaya wanted to hurt him one last time and it made the boy wonder why Izaya tortured him so much. Did the older man hate him?

"Izaya?" Kida asked panting.

"Hmm~" Izaya muttered as bit down on the boys shoulder.

"Ah..Izaya, do you hate me?" Kida asked the older man.

Izaya pulled away from the boys shoulder and looked at him. "Hate you Masaomi? I could never hate you." He told the blonde. "You're to much fun~"

"But, you don't love me." Kida told him. "So, you must hate me."

Izaya was intrigued by the boys words, but once again the boys words were naive. "Just because I don't love you Masaomi, doesn't mean I hate you." He began. "I love all humans and you're by far the most interesting, so in a sense I do love you, but not personally." He explained.

"So...how do you feel about me?" Kida asked, his body was shaking as Izaya got rougher. He felt like he explode at any moment and noticed that Izaya was close to his limit as well.

"Simple." Izaya replied as he hit the boys pleasure point harder watching the blonde moan. "I don't feel anything for you, nothing at all." He explained.

"How could you not feel anything?" Kida asked feeling his heart drop.

"Honestly Kida, do you think anyone could have any real feelings for you?" Izaya asked smirking. "You're such an emotional wreck that the only thing people feel for you is pity." The information broker explained.

Kida turned his head away not wanting to face Izaya, because the pain in his chest hurt to much. He hated to admit it, but Izaya was right, he was an emotional wreck. Why would anyone ever love someone like him? Which made him wonder if Mikado only pitied him as well, even though Kida had so much love for his best friend. When it came to Izaya though, he knew that the older man didn't even pity him, he didn't mean anything to Izaya at all.

"Maybe, I'm better off alone." Kida told himself.

Izaya leaned down kissing the boys lips. "That's for you to decide, Kida~kun."

Kida felt the tears swelling up in his eyes, but he refused to cry, instead he grabbed Izaya and kissed him desperately. Izaya was shocked by the boys sudden movement as he grabbed the blonde and wrapped his arms around him kissing him back. Izaya knew the boy was hurting and nothing satisfied him more than the blondes suffering. The two panted as their bodies rocked against each other, Kida cried from the pleasure as he dug his fingers into Izaya's back, turning the older man on even further. With one last thrust Kida realized with a loud moan as he shivered in pleasure, Izaya followed after panting softly as he ran fingers through the blondes hair. Kida couldn't face the brunette and turned his head away, but Izaya grabbed him and forced him to look into his eyes. The blondes golden eyes were filled with pain and he wondered if the boy would start crying. Izaya loved looking into his eyes, they were his favorite thing about Kida and they told him everything he needed to know. Izaya knew that Kida loved him and if the boy didn't say it, he was satisfied enough just knowing.

Kida released his grip on Izaya and the older man pulled out, the blonde gasped when Izaya grabbed him and pulled him towards his chest. Izaya stared at the boy as he moved his fingers across the boys lips. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked the blonde.

Kida didn't reply and turned his head away from the information broker, he was hurt and tired. He didn't think that it would end this way and all he was left with was with more pain than he started out with. He took a deep breath and turned to older man. "Izaya, just go."

"It hurts doesn't it Kida~kun?" Izaya asked leaning into the boys ear. "Your heart is breaking."

"I don't know what you're talking." Kida said trying to ignore the older mans words.

"It hurts because you love me." Izaya said rubbing his cheek against the younger boys.

Kida looked shocked at the older man, he wasn't expecting him to say that. "No, I don't."

"Say it, Masaomi." Izaya told the boy staring into his eyes. "Tell me you love me."

Kida felt his breath catch in his throat and tears were swelling over his eyes a little. "I..." The boy began, but found it hard to speak.

"Say it, Kida." Izaya told him again.

Despite the pressure he was under to admit his feelings for Izaya, Kida couldn't find it in himself to admit it, even though Izaya had been trying to force it out of him this entire time. "I...I don't love you, Izaya." The blonde finally replied.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, both knowing that the young blonde was lying. Eventually, Izaya broke eye contact and got up from the bed. "Alright, Kida~kun."

Kida sat there silently as he watched Izaya get dressed, there was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. Every time he spoke, Izaya always ended up making him sound stupid and naive, so he stayed silent. But, it was painful for the boy, the tension in the room was high and his heart was beating fast, he was nervous and scared. What would happen now after Izaya left him?

"Well, all done!" Izaya said smirking and doing a little twirl once he had all his clothes back on. "I guess it's time for me to go." He said as he looked down at the silent boy.

Kida nodded not looking at the information broker, he felt so broken. Izaya leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek. "It's been a blast, Kida~kun, but now it's time to get back to reality." He told the boy. "You can keep running if you'd like, maybe one day you'll connect the dots. Like you've always wanted, Kida~kun."

Kida opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to speak. Instead he just looked at the information broker one more time and then looked back down. Izaya smirked, rubbing his fingers through the boys golden hair one more time. "See you around, Masaomi." The older man waved and walked out of the boys bedroom.

Kida sat there staring at the door with a heavy heart, he loved Izaya, he loved him so much even though he had put him through so much pain. Kida loved the sadistic bastard and now he was gone. "Izaya..." The blonde began whispering to himself. "I love you." He said feeling a weight lift off his chest.

Izaya smirked to himself as he stood outside of the boys bedroom door knowing the boy was unaware that he was still there. Though Izaya would never admit it there was a heavy pain in his chest as walked out of the boys apartment and began walking home, he wouldn't admit it, but the boy had left a mark on him. Deep down he really did care about the young blonde. Izaya laughed at his own silly feelings as he threw his hood over his head continued walking down the street. "I love you too, Kida." He said to himself with a big grin on his face.

Months had passed by since the two had last seen each other and a lot had changed since then. Izaya and Shizuo had finally decided to come out as a couple despite Izaya's desire to keep it a secret, but he owed it to Shizuo, so he agreed. They received a lot of mixed reactions, mostly everyone was confused at first, but when they really took time to think about it, it made sense. Since coming out Izaya and Shizuo's relationship had improved immensely and they were spotted quite frequently around the city together, they still bickered most of the time. But, Izaya saw it as a huge part of their foreplay and enjoyed every moment of it. The two began to feed off of each other, if one of them was happy so was the other and if one was upset, the other became upset as well. It was safe to assume though, that they were happier than ever and Shizuo had finally gotten what he had wanted all along. Izaya was fully committed to him and he was his and his alone. Despite his previous doubts, Izaya actually enjoyed being committed to Shizuo. But that didn't mean that his thoughts no longer wondered. He found his thoughts wondering frequently back a certain young blonde that he hadn't seen in months. Not only had he not seen him, he had not heard from him either. Which Izaya found strange since they should have run into each other by now, he wondered if the young blonde had been successfully avoiding him this entire time.

"Hey Masaomi." Aoba said greeting the blonde.

It was lunch time and Kida had been the first to arrive at their usual spot, since Anri and Mikado went to go get something to eat. Aoba tossed a sandwich towards the boy and the blonde caught it, he had gone to get lunch too. "Hey Aoba! Thanks for the sandwich, man." Kida smiled thanking the other boy.

"No problem." Aoba replied sitting next the blonde on the bench. "So, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Kida asked as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"You probably won't want to hear this, but..." Aoba began. "Uh, nah. Nevermind, forget I said anything." He said hesitating.

"No, now you have to tell me!" Kida told him as he bit his sandwich. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think you'll want to hear it though." Aoba replied.

"Dude, just tell me. I can handle it." Kida replied curious as to what the boy had to tell him.

Aoba sighed and threw his head back. "So, I heard Izaya and Shizuo are finally official."

"Yeah I know." Kida replied unaffected.

"Wait, you knew?" Aoba asked surprised. "How did you know?"

"People around the city have been talking about it for days now." Kida explained. "Everyone's pretty shocked, no one expected it, you know?" He told the other boy.

"Did you expect it?" Aoba asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean Izaya loves Shizuo, so it was bound to happen." Kida replied.

Aoba stared at the boy in astounded by how calmly he talked about the situation, he expected the blonde to be in tears by now or at least unable to talk about it. "And it doesn't bother you at all?" Aoba asked.

"No, why should it?" Kida replied shrugging his shoulders. "If they're happy together, why should it bother me? All that matters is that they're happy." He explained.

"Are you happy?" Aoba asked curiously.

Kida paused before he answered looking straight in front of him before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess I am." He replied before turning to the other boy and smiling at him. "Why wouldn't I be? Life's good man!" The blonde said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"You are so confusing." Aoba replied. "I don't get you at all."

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Kida said winking at the other boy. "It's a part of my charm, you know? Ladies dig it."

"Hey guys!" Mikado greeted walking up with Anri. "Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting to long!" He told the two boys.

"No worries, Mikado!" Kida told the boy immediately. "We're just glad you could grace us with your presence."

"Oh come on, Masaomi." Mikado said rolling his eyes.

"Here please have a seat!" Kida said getting up, so Anri and Mikado could sit down.

"You don't have to do that, Masaomi." Mikado said as he and Anri took a seat next to Aoba.

"It's my pleasure!" Kida smiled leaning against the gate looking out towards the city.

"You know..." Aoba began. "We should all hang out after school today, we haven't hung out in awhile since we've been busy studying for exams and stuff." The boy suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Mikado agreed.

"Yeah, I'm in." Anri smiled.

"What about you, Masaomi?" Mikado asked the blonde.

Kida turned back to his friends with a huge smile and nodded. "Yeah! Sounds fun! Count me in too!" He agreed.

"Great, then we'll all meet up after school." Aoba smiled.

"Okay cool." Kida smiled turning back around to face the city, it had been awhile since he had been out with his friends.

Izaya sat typing at his computer, besides the time he had been spending with Shizuo, all his free time had been spent doing work, which he was he trying to catch up on. Though every time he sat down, he got distracted somehow, he turned to his assistant Namie and sighed. "Namie, could you hand me those files over there?" He asked.

"I guess." Namie said grabbing the the folder throwing it on his desk.

"Thank you~" Izaya said opening up the file and looking inside, he sighed with boredom and tossed it aside. "Namie, this isn't the file I need."

"I put all your other files in the bottom drawer of your desk, check there." She replied.

"Ah, okay." Izaya said leaning down opening his bottom drawer and before he could begin looking through his files, he saw a familiar yellow scarf placed on top of them. He stared at it a little confused as to how it got there, but also it was a pleasant surprise considering he had misplaced it a few months ago. "How did you get here?" Izaya asked picking up the scarf and holding it in his hands, he then turned to Namie.

"Namie, did you put this in my drawer?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, I found it laying under your bed when I was cleaning and I thought you might want it in a place where you could find it easily." Namie explained. "But, then again why do you need it? You don't see that little blonde kid anymore. How long has it been now, a few months?" She asked.

"Yes~" Izaya replied running his fingers over the scarf, it had been so long since he had last seen the little blonde.

"Well, you won't be needing that scarf anymore, now that you're with Shizuo." Namie began. "Do you want me to throw it away?"

Izaya held the scarf to his nose and smelled it, he stared at it with a surprised expression. It still smelled like Kida. "No, I think I'll keep it." Izaya began as he turned to face his window to look out. "For sentimental value~" He grinned to himself.

"Do you miss him or something?" Namie asked.

Izaya stared out his window in deep thought, it had been months since he had last seen or heard of Masaomi Kida. Sure, he had passed by Raira Academy a few times to see if he could catch a glimpse of his little blonde, but he never saw him. Even when he saw the blonde's friends, Kida himself was nowhere to be found. Izaya had even passed by his apartment and he never caught the boy coming in or out, for awhile he believed that his little blonde had run away. But, he knew that Masaomi wouldn't leave, not when he had Mikado for moral support among other things. Since coming out as a couple with Shizuo, they had been attending a lot of parties and gatherings together and yet whenever he went he never saw Kida at any parties or dancing in the crowd. The blonde had become a enigma and wherever he looked, Kida was nowhere to be found. Though, whenever he asked around, his sources told him that they saw the little blonde all the time, leaving school, hanging out with his friends, going home, etc. It was almost like Kida was visible to everyone, but Izaya.

and it bothered him.

"Miss him?" Izaya said standing up from his chair and grabbing his coat. "Of course not." He replied as he headed out the door.

"Hey, so are you guys ready?" Aoba smiled asking Mikado and Anri, school had just ended and they were all outside by the gate waiting for Masaomi.

"Where's Masaomi?" Mikado asked looking around for the blonde.

"Hey guys!" Kida yelled as he ran up to the trio. "Sorry I'm late, a group of chicks cornered me in the hallway and I just couldn't escape." He explained winking at the group.

"Really, Masaomi?" Mikado asked raising an eyebrow at the blondes lie.

"Don't flatter yourself, blondie." Aoba told the other boy.

"Hey, don't be mad just because I got game and you don't." Kida said smirking at Aoba.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Mikado butted in before the two started arguing. "How about we all get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Aoba replied.

"Yeah totally! Let's go!" Kida smiled as they all began walking together down the street. "You know, being this sexy makes a guy hungry." Kida told them.

"Oh please." Aoba replied as he rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Blondie."

After walking and chatting together for about fifteen minutes the group reached a small ramen shop in the city. Kida pressed his face against the glass as he looked at the menu. "Nice choice, Mikado! This place looks great!" Kida told him.

"Yeah, well I thought you guys would like it. The food is pretty good here." Mikado explained.

"Well lets not just stand here with our faces pressed against the glass like idiots." Aoba smirked as Kida glared at him. "Lets go inside." He told the group.

"Ladies, first!" Kida said moving out of the way and opening the door for his three friends, he winked at Aoba as the other boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks Masaomi." Mikado smiled walking in with Anri.

"You're an idiot." Aoba told him as he followed in behind the couple.

"You know, you love me." Kida replied, he was about to follow his friends inside, when he felt someone grab him by his waist. He was about to scream, but a hand quickly covered his mouth.

"You're coming with me." He heard someone whisper in his ear as he was being dragged away from the ramen shop.

Kida was dragged into an alley near by and was pushed up against the wall, he squirmed trying to get out of the mans grip, but was turned around with his back against the wall and forced to look at the person he grabbed him. His whole body froze and he could have sworn that he felt his heart stop beating for a second, he was so shocked. "I-Izaya?" Kida breathed.

Izaya smirked looking the blonde up and down, he missed that body. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Kida~kun?" Izaya told him.

"Yeah..." Kida nodded. "But, what are you doing you here? Why did you take me?" He asked confused.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Izaya asked. "I wanted to see you." He told the boy.

"But, why?" Kida asked confused.

"What do you mean 'why', Kida~kun?" Izaya begun. "Have you forgotten everything we've done together?" He asked.

"No, but why would you want to see me now?" Kida told him. "It's been so long and you're with Shizuo now. So, what do you want?" The blonde asked him.

"Just because I'm with Shizu~chan, doesn't mean I can't think about you." Izaya began. "Or miss you." He said smirking.

"You miss me?" Kida asked surprised.

"How could I not?" Izaya asked. "Of course I miss my little blonde." He told the boy as he tried running his hand threw Kida's hair, but the boy pushed his hand away immediately.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked immediately getting defensive.

"I can't touch you anymore, Masaomi?" Izaya asked. "It's been so long since we've seen each other and yet you're acting distant. Why?" The older man asked looking down at the blonde.

"Did you expect me to run into your arms and say that I missed you too?" Kida asked. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen." He explained.

"That's funny, Kida~kun. Because, from what I remember you told me that you would 'miss me always' the last time we had sex." Izaya told the boy as he grinned.

Kida shrugged looking away feeling a little embarrassed. "Things change."

"Why have you been hiding from me, Kida?" Izaya asked. "I haven't seen you at all in these last few months and yet everyone else has, why is that?" He continued questioning the young blonde.

"Because, I didn't want you to see me." Kida admitted. "So, I made sure you didn't." He explained.

"Why didn't you want me to see you, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked.

"What for? So, you can flaunt your relationship with Shizuo in front of me and taunt me from afar?" Kida asked. "No, I wasn't going to give you the satisfaction." He explained.

"Oooh Kida~kun, sounds like someones jealous." Izaya said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy for you and Shizuo, he finally has that commitment from you that he's always wanted." Kida explained.

Izaya shook his head unbelieving. "If you aren't jealous, then why were you worried about me flaunting my relationship in front of you?" He asked the boy.

"Because, I was going through a tough time and that was the last thing I needed." Kida began. "But, I've gotten a lot better and I'm okay now." He explained.

"How hard was it for you to let me go, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked grinning. "How much did you cry?"

"A lot." Kida admitted. "It was really hard, but once I accepted that I meant nothing to you and that you never cared about me, it got easier." He explained.

"How did it get easier, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked curiously noticing a significant change in the boys demeanor, he wasn't the fragile boy that he knew a few months ago anymore.

"I realized that I didn't need you." Kida begun. "I knew that I could survive without you and from there I began picking up the pieces. With Mikado's help. I was able to get through it." He explained.

"Oh really? Mikado, helped you? How did he help you, Kida~kun, did he fuck the sadness out of you?" Izaya asked smirking.

"No, he helped me realize that I wasn't alone." Kida began. "He made me feel wanted and he loves me, that's enough for me." The blonde explained. If it hadn't been for Mikado, Kida didn't know where he would be right now.

"He loves you?" Izaya asked. "And that's why he's still with Anri, isn't he?" He smirked.

"He loves her too and I don't mind that, I just need him in my life." Kida admitted.

"You need him, but you don't need me?" Izaya asked feeling a strange pang of jealousy.

"Just like you don't need me." Kida began. "I may have needed you before, but not anymore. Actually, I'm doing just fine without you." The blonde smiled slightly at the older man.

"You're so different from the last time I saw you, Kida~kun." Izaya began. "Before you were so fragile and weak and now, I notice that you're fire is burning brighter than ever." He explained taking a step closer to the boy. "That fire that I love so much."

Kida flinched and pushed the older man back away from him. "Then I guess you'll have to admire it from afar."

"Come on Masaomi, do you really think that I can't have you again?" Izaya asked leaning forward.

"Face it, I'm not yours anymore." Kida said glaring at the older man. "I never was."

"You were always mine, Masaomi. From the moment I met you I claimed you as my own." Izaya explained. "And you can be mine again, if you want~" He offered the young boy.

"Why do you want me so badly?" Kida asked confused.

"Because, you're so much fun Masaomi." Izaya smirked. "Not to mention easy." He added in shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up." Kida replied glaring at the man. "I'm not easy, I was never yours and you can't talk to me like that anymore." He told the older man.

"Oh! Are you upset now, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kida asked. "You can't just come back into my life and expect things to go back to how they were. Do you honestly think I'm going to allow that to happen again? I wouldn't allow that to happen, even if you tried to blackmail me. I would rather die than go back to you!" The blonde exclaimed feeling suppressed emotions coming back to him that he had tried to push away.

"There it is." Izaya said staring into his eyes. "I can see your pain, Kida~kun." It had been months since Izaya had last seen Kida like this, he loved staring into the boys golden tortured eyes. Kida was the most beautiful when he was in pain and suffering, it suited him best.

"You don't know how much I've suffered because of you. Are you that much of a sadist that you came back again after all these months just to torture me some more? You're sick." Kida began. "It was so hard for me to begin healing and there were days when I didn't even want to be alive anymore and the only reason I'm still here is because of Mikado." He explained to the older holding back the lump is throat.

The past few months had been a dark time for the young blonde, he was going through a lot of pain and he chose hide away from the rest of the city for awhile. The only time he left the house was to go to school and back and only when he needed to get something. The only visitor the boy had was Mikado, who was there helping him through his struggle. Mikado was still unsure of what was making Kida suffer so much, he would ask, but the blonde refused to tell. When Kida had found out that Shizuo and Izaya had gone public with their relationship, he wasn't surprised, but he still felt hurt and embarrassed. He didn't understand why Izaya was able to be happy and he wasn't, why did Izaya deserve happiness and he didn't? He saw it coming, but it still hurt all the same, because he loved Izaya. So much so that his feelings for the older man, began overshadowing his feelings for Mikado and everyday was a struggle. But, after some time, he found his way once again. Kida couldn't say that he completely healed, but he had gotten a lot better and the thought of going back to Izaya made him sick.

"The mask you've been trying to keep on is cracking ever so quickly, Masaomi." Izaya explained. "You don't have to pretend anymore.

"Shut up." Kida replied glaring at the older man. "You know nothing."

"On the contrary, Kida~kun! I know everything." Izaya replied. "If you just come back to me, you won't have to be strong anymore. You can let down all your defenses and given in to your desires. It's okay." He explained.

Kida looked down contemplating what the older man was saying, he was exhausted of keeping up his front, but he couldn't allow himself to give in. "I'm not your toy anymore, Izaya." The blonde replied. "I'm not going back to you."

"But, you want to~" Izaya persisted. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Do you really think I'm desperate?" Kida asked. "You think you're impossible to resist, but I wouldn't bet your heart on it." He explained.

"Ah, Masaomi. You know I am." Izaya said smugly. "That's why you kept coming back to me. Come on Kida~kun, don't you want to be mine again?"

"You keep suggesting that I was yours at one time, but I was never yours and you were never mine." Kida replied. "I owe you nothing."

"Tell me, Masaomi. How does it feel to be in constant denial?" Izaya asked.

"I'm not in denial." Kida replied. "What we had wasn't real, it was just a joke. So, stop trying to drag me down further than you have."

"I still remember the faces you would make." Izaya said moving his fingers over the blondes cheek. "You were so innocent looking and yet so troubled at the same time." He explained.

"Don't do this, Izaya." Kida said averting his eyes. "You're only making it harder."

"I never took my eyes off you, not once." Izaya said leaning closer to him.

Kida looked back up at the older man nervously. "Please don't."

Izaya leaned down to kiss the younger boy, but the boy moved his head before their lips could touch. Kida pushed Izaya back not wanting to kiss him, he was tired of fighting with the older man. "Just stop! Stop all of this and go home to Shizuo."

Izaya was shocked that the boy was able to resist and push him away. It wasn't like Kida to fight him like this, eventually the boy would end up giving into him, but this time was different. The blonde had changed more than Izaya had anticipated. "Go home to Shizuo?" The informant repeated.

"Your life is with him now, where it was always supposed to be." Kida replied. "Stop trying to get me back when I'm not the one you want. You don't need to play with toys anymore Izaya. You already have the real thing." He explained to the older man.

The older man grinned and chuckled a bit, just when had the young blonde become so mature? He hated to admit, but the boy was right, he should be home with Shizuo and not chasing after Kida. But, he was having a hard time letting the boy go.

"Even if I were to do that Kida~kun, you and I will always be connected." Izaya told him.

"Unfortunately, you're right. But, we'll never have each other." Kida told him. "I was never yours and you were never mine. Not really anyway, despite what you've said before." He replied.

"Tell me, Masaomi. What do you really want?" Izaya asked curiously.

Kida's looked down and back up at the man nervously. "Well, back then all I wanted was you." The blonde admitted blushing slightly. "But, now all I want is to live a normal life."

"All you wanted was me~" Izaya repeated as he grinned. "And now you're telling me you want a normal life? Even if that were true, Kida~kun your thoughts of me would always return to me." He told the boy.

"I'm not saying that I would never think of you, I just don't want you in my life anymore." Kida explained. "Obviously our thoughts come back to haunt us and I'm not the only one who will be thinking about the past. Isn't that why you came to me, Izaya? Because you were thinking of me and you missed me?" Kida asked.

Izaya stared at the boy with a slight smirk on his face and deep down his heart was aching in a strange way, he knew that he had feelings for Kida, but wasn't able to show it. He would never get the chance to either. "You're right for once, Masaomi~" Izaya began. "I have missed you and that's why I came here asking for you to come back." He explained.

"But I wont." Kida replied feeling his heart grow heavy.

Izaya shrugged and nodded at the boy. "Alright then! If you're not interested then there's no point of me staying here any longer." He told the boy. "I won't beg for you to come back."

"But, in a way I'm glad you came, Izaya." Kida admitted.

"Oh really? and why is that, Masaomi?" Izaya asked.

"Well..." Kida began nervously. "At least now I know that you really did care about me after all." He explained smiling slightly.

Izaya stared at him realizing that he had let Kida know more then he had wanted him too, he shook his head and laughed to himself. The blonde really knew how to get to him. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. I shouldn't leave Shizu~chan waiting, I'll see you around." He said to boy as he turned around and walked away.

"Izaya wait!" Kida said grabbing the older mans arm before he walked any further.

Izaya stopped and turned around to look at the blonde. "Yes, Kida~kun?"

"I..." Kida began as he stared at the older man. His heart didn't want to let Izaya go, but he knew that he had to. Despite all the pain the Izaya caused him, in some twisted way he still loved the man and it was hard for him to let such an important part of him go. Izaya had a huge influence over his life for such a long time and now he was leaving. He would still see him around, but it would never be the same.

"Yes~" Izaya repeated seeing the conflict in the boys eyes.

Kida moved in closer to older man burying his head in Izaya's jacket, it had been so long since they had been this close. He tensed up when he felt Izaya wrap his arms around him, but soon relaxed when he felt Izaya rest his head on his own. He wrapped his arms around Izaya and they both held each other. It was probably the truest moment the two had ever shared together, no violence or abuse it was pure. It was almost like he could feel Izaya's feelings for him just by his touch and it was overwhelming. All this time he thought Izaya never cared or loved him and yet this was the first time he felt what love was like. He looked up at the older mans face to see Izaya staring back down at him. The two moved into each other, but just as they were about to kiss, Kida pulled away from the older man.

Izaya looked down at the boy confused. "Kida~kun?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kida said feeling his pounding. "I can't do this."

"Why can't you, Kida~kun?" Izaya asked slightly disappointed, he was so close to having the blonde back.

"I don't have it in me." Kida admitted. If he were to give in to Izaya now after he made so much progress, he would never be able to leave him. He had to put his feelings behind and wake away as hard as it was for him.

"Of course you do, Masaomi. We were so close~" Izaya told him opening his arms to the boy. "Come back to me~"

"I can't." Kida replied feeling like he might fall apart. "I've go to go." He told the older man as he turned his back on him and walked away.

Izaya stood there watching the boy walking away trying to find it in himself to tell the boy how he felt, but the words wouldn't come out. "Kida." The older man called out.

Kida turned around to look at the older man, he saw that Izaya was standing there staring at him. He didn't think that the older man would speak so he smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, Izaya. You don't have to say anything." He told the information broker.

Izaya continued to stare at him silently.

"I already know." Kida replied as he turned around and ran off.

It was obvious how the two felt for each other, despite neither of them ever voicing it to one another. Kida knew that Izaya cared about him and knowing that alone was enough. At one point in time, maybe he did want more from Izaya, but he knew that he could never have it. Izaya's life was with someone else and that was okay, because he finally knew that everything would be alright. The blonde had never recalled the information broker being speechless before and it made such a difference. Izaya's face said it all and for once he didn't cover anything up with his deceitful words.

Izaya grinned at the boys words and they both knew how he felt, but watching the boy run off left him feeling dissatisfied. He really believed that blonde would come back to him, but it seemed like his treasured little blonde had finally broke free of him and though he didn't like it, he would have to accept it for now. After all, Shizuo was waiting for back at home.

Kida hurriedly made his way back to the sushi place where he had left his friends and found the trio waiting outside. Mikado turned to his right and saw the blonde running up to them. "Masaomi! Where have you been? We've been trying to call you! What happened, you just disappeared!" Mikado asked concerned.

"Yeah we thought you ditched us." Aoba added.

"So sorry, guys! I saw an old friend and we kind of got caught up." Kida replied nervously.

Aoba looked at Kida all knowingly and Mikado stared at his friend worriedly, he hoped nothing bad had happened to the blonde.

"Are you okay, Masaomi? You look kind of shaken up." Mikado noticed.

"I'm fine! Just a little out of breath." Kida waved off. "So, did you guys eat already?"

"Well, duh. We weren't going to wait for you forever." Aoba remarked.

"Sorry Masaomi! I wanted to wait longer, but Anri and Aoba were hungry." Mikado added.

"It's totally okay guys, I can eat at home." Kida smiled.

"But, we still want to hang out! Do you guys want to go see a movie?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, let's go see a movie." Aoba nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." Anri added.

"Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

Kida smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah! Let's go!" He exclaimed.

The group then started walking to the movie theater and started chatting mindlessly with one another. It was hard for Kida to put any heart into the conversation when his mind was on Izaya. /_This is really it./_ He thought to himself. He had finally walked away from Izaya and life would start to go back to normal. Kida was glad that he was finally able to break free of Izaya, but his heart was heavy and he didn't think it would hurt this much. But, he supposed a broken heart was part of growing up and it wouldn't last for ever. He would never forget the time he spent with Izaya and deep down, he would always have feelings for the older man. Sadly enough, circumstances couldn't have been different. Maybe one day Izaya would change, but it wouldn't be for him and that was okay.

"You okay, Blondie?" Aoba asked.

"Huh?" Kida said breaking out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah! Everything's good!"

The blonde looked back expecting to see Izaya, but he all he saw was a crowd of unfamiliar faces. He smiled and turned back around, he supposed that danger would no longer follow him where ever he goes. He was finally free.

Izaya walked into his apartment expecting to find Namie working at his desk where he had left her, but instead he found Shizuo leaning against his desk looking out the window. The information broker didn't know why, but he took a deep breath and exhaled. This is how things are supposed to be, this is how he planned that it would end from the beginning. But, then why was his heart so heavy? He shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling, but it wouldn't leave him. He wondered how long he would be burdened with missing the young blonde. Despite his feelings, it had to be this way. Even if Kida had come back, in the end he would end up with Shizuo.

"Ah, Shizu~chan." Izaya began as he walked toward his desk. "Have you been waiting for me?" He asked.

Shizuo turned around and smirked at the information broker. "Well who else would I be waiting for?" He replied.

Izaya smirked walking over to the taller man and kissed him on the lips. "How sweet~" Izaya commented taking a seat behind his desk.

"So, where have you been?" Shizuo asked.

"I was taking care of some unfinished business." Izaya replied turning in his chair to face the window as well.

"Did you resolve it?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, It's all over now." Izaya replied feeling a tug at his heart as he spoke.

"Well, that's good." Shizuo replied. "Now we can hang out together for the rest of the night."

"Did you have something in mind, Shizuo~chan?" Izaya asked curiously.

"I think you know what I have in mind, Flea." Shizuo smirked looking over at the brunette.

"Of course~" Izaya grinned. "Such a one track mind, Shizu~chan." He commented.

"I can't help it, I can't get you out of my head." Shizuo commented. "I always think about you."

Izaya chuckled slightly as he watched the people outside pass by, he supposed it was the same way for him as well. He always thought about Shizuo, that's how it's always been. The information broker put his hand in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the yellow scarf, pulling it out so he could hold it in his hands.

"What's that?" Shizuo asked motioning to the scarf.

"A reminder of sorts." Izaya said as he continued looking out the window. He moved the scarf around in his hands and tugged on it slightly.

"A reminder of what?" Shizuo asked.

"The past." Izaya replied. "The past is very dangerous thing, Shizu~chan." He told him.

Though he always thought of Shizuo, Izaya would never stop thinking about the boy with the yellow scarf.

**The End.**

* * *

This is the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it, I've been writing it for the last 7 months and I finally finished it. At first it was meant to be a oneshot, but then it became way to long to be a oneshot. So, I wrote it all on one document and then split it into 5 chapters to make it easier to read. I apologize if there were any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta so I tried to re-edit this as best as I could.

I also made sure I finished the story entirely before I published it, so I could publish it all at once and you guys wouldn't have to wait for chapter updates, because it would already be done! I know how agonizing it is waiting for a new chapter and I didn't want to get lazy, so I was determined to complete it!

I really love this pairing and there isn't enough fanfiction out there for it, so I decided to write one myself and get all my feels out there for my OTP.

Please Read and Review! I'm dying to know what you guys think!

Thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me, I put my heart and soul into this.


End file.
